Destinée
by Lilith Yorlane
Summary: La vie d'Hermione bascule lorsqu'elle apprend qu'elle est en réalité la fille de Voldemort. je suis nulle pour les résumés, donc venez lire si ça vous tente.
1. une rentrée mouvementée

Ma première fic Hp. Désolé si cela ne colle pas totalement avec le bouquin! ^^;

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages excepté Lionel sont à J k Rowling.

**Résumé complet:**

He: Harry est partit.  
Li: Je sais. Je suis ici pour te révéler qui tu es.  
He: Je suis Hermione Jane Granger.  
Li: Hermione Jane Jedusor.  
He: Pardon?  
Li: Tu es la fille de Tom Elvis Jedusor, dernière descendante de Salazar Serpentard.  
He: Tu mens!  
Li: J'aimerais.  
Hermione devient, en moins d'une heure, la fille de Voldemort. Sa mère lui a menti, pendant 17 ans, 17 longues années passées à se poser toutes sortes de question. Pourquoi pouvait-elle déplacer des objets par la pensée? Pourquoi parlait-elle le fourchelangue? Pourquoi lisait-elle dans les esprits? Pourquoi contôle-t-elle les éléments, les animaux? Pouquoi?

Voilà, c'est tout, je vous laisse lire, enjoy!

* * *

Lorsqu'ils la reconnurent, les Weasley et Harry se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme qu'ils avaient d'abord prit pour Malefoy, de dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ils virent en jeune homme blond à la peau légèrement halée. Il avait les yeux noirs et dégageait bien moins d'antipathie que leur ennemi de toujours.

Ro : Hermione ! Mais t'étais où ? Une semaine que l'on ne t'a pas vue ! Heu… C'est qui lui ?

He : C'est Lionel. Il est français et ses parents l'ont envoyé à Poudlard cette année. C'est mon demi-cousin. J'ai du aller le chercher et l'emmener acheter ses affaires scolaires. Ca faisait partie de mes obligations de préfète en chef. Je suis désolée d'être partie sans prévenir mais j'ai reçu la lettre deux heures avant son arrivée.

Ha : Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois en vie. J'ai cru que les mangemorts t'avaient kidnappée.

He : Et non Harry, ils ne m'auront pas aussi facilement !

Gi : J'espère bien !

Mo : Oh, Hermione, tu aurais pu envoyer une lettre !

He : Je suis désolée Mme Weasley. (Le train qui devait les emmener jusqu'à l'école siffla) On devrait y aller ou le train partira sans nous !

Mo : Revenez-nous vite !

Ils s'étreignirent et les Weasley les regardèrent monter dans le train. Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment vide, y déposant leurs affaires et s'y asseyant.

Ha : Alors comme ça, tu es préfète en chef ? Félicitations !

He : Merci.

Gi : Moi aussi je suis préfète.

He : C'est génial ! Félicitation Ginny !

Gi : Merci. Ron était vert lorsqu'il l'a appris !

Ro : Ca va, tu n'es pas obligée de le lui dire !

Tous rirent en cœur. Harry se tourna vers Lionel.

Ha : Alors tu es français ?

Li : Oui, mes parents m'ont envoyé ici en disant que c'était le seul endroit encore sur de la planète. Vous savez, avec le retour du seigneur des ténèbres et tout…

Ro : On sait. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi Poudlard est encore un endroit sur. Avec ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup moins de monde cette année.

Li : Je pense que les gens ont peur. Peur que leurs enfants ne se fassent tuer ou de ne jamais les revoir. Ce qui est légitime.

Ne : On peut se joindre à vous ?

Neville avait ouvert la porte du compartiment. Il était accompagné de Luna.

Ha : Bien sur. (Ils entrèrent et s'assirent après avoir déposé leurs valises dans les filets) Je vous présente Lionel heu… Il est français et passera l'année à Poudlard. C'est le demi-cousin d'Hermione.

Lu : Tu ne nous avais pas dit. (À Lionel) C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Lionel.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra en lui retournant son plaisir. Il serra aussi la main à Neville. Ils discutèrent, essayant d'en savoir plus sur Lionel, le demi-cousin caché d'Hermione. Ils furent interrompus par le chariot de friandises puis, plus tard par le professeur McGonagal qui venait chercher la nouvelle préfète en chef.

Mg : Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, j'aimerais vous présenter l'autre préfet en chef avec qui vous allez devoir coopérer cette année.

Hermione se leva et la suivi, un sourire aux lèvres masquant son inquiétude. Le professeur ouvrit la porte du compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef, bien plus grand que les autres.

Ma : Professeur, vous êtes sure que vous ne vous êtes pas trompée de compartiment ?

Mg Certaine miss Granger. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Elle s'assit face à l'autre préfet en chef qui n'était autre que Malefoy fils. Il s'était endormi, la tête appuyée contre la vitre derrière laquelle défilait le paysage. McGonagal le réveilla en lui secouant l'épaule. En apercevant Hermione, son masque de mépris se fit plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée.

Dr : Ne me dites pas que…

Mg : Si, monsieur Malefoy, vous allez devoir coopérer ET cohabiter avec miss Granger tout au long de cette année. Que cela vous plaise ou non. Pas de mais ! Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter. Vous êtes tous deux au courant de ce que le monde magique traverse en ce moment. Vous allez devoir veiller sur l'école, vous et les préfets, la protéger à l'aide de tous les professeurs. Nous ne laisserons pas les mangemorts pénétrer de nouveau l'enceinte de notre établissement. La bataille est proche mais n'est pas pour demain. Vous allez devoir effectuer des rondes de nuit. Ensemble. Il est désormais interdit de parcourir les couloirs seuls après la tombée de la nuit, ce qui n'est pas forcément valable pour vous mais qui pourrait le devenir si la menace augmente trop vite. Vos appartements se trouvent au deuxième étage derrière le portrait de la claveciniste. Le mot de passe est _Destinée_. A votre arrivée, vous m'accompagnerez pour la traversée du lac avec les premières années plus monsieur Menard.

Dr : C'est qui lui ?

He : Mon demi-cousin.

Mg : Je n'ai pas fini. (Ils se turent) Après le festin, vous vous réunirez, vous et les préfets, dans la salle au fond de la grande salle et vous répartirez les tâches. Il vous faudra organiser les rondes et la distribution des emplois du temps prévue pour demain matin, entre autres choses. Vous devriez vous y mettre maintenant, faire un planning et instaurer un roulement. Vous leur expliquerez ce que je vous ai expliqué. Je ne veux avoir aucun problème d'organisation cette année. Maintenant, je vous laisse. Miss Granger, vous devriez passer votre robe de sorcière, nous arriverons dans peu de temps. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Vos bagages seront portés dans vos appartements.

Elle partit et le gryffondor la suivit. Elle alla se changer annonça à son cousin qu'il partirait avec elle à la descente du train.

Ha : Alors, qui est l'autre préfet en chef ?

He : Devinez…

Li : A voir ta tête, tu ne l'apprécies pas.

He : C'est vrai.

Ro : Malefoy ?

He : Exact.

Ne : L'horreur !

Gi : Tu vas devoir partager tes appartements avec lui ?

He : Oui. On se retrouve au festin. Salut !

Elle partit et retourna dans le wagon où le serpentard s'était rendormi, sa tête reposant sur la vitre. Elle le réveilla et saisit une plume et un parchemin. Elle y fit des cases égales et nota les jours de la semaine dans celle de la première ligne.

He : Bon, qui va faire les premières rondes ?

Ils établirent un planning précis, finissant une heure avant l'arrivée du train en gare de près-au-lard. Malefoy s'était rendormi pendant qu'Hermione lisait un manuel scolaire. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, le serpentard se réveilla tant bien que mal, se frotta les yeux et sortit. Hermione le suivit, notant son état avancé de fatigue. Ils rejoignirent McGonagal et les premières années déjà regroupés en bout de quai. Hermione chercha son cousin des yeux. Elle sursauta lorsque des mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

He : Lionel, ce n'est pas drôle !

Li : Si c'est drôle !

He : Arrête de faire l'enfant, il te faut encore traverser le lac.

Li : A ton avis, je serais dans quelle maison ?

He : Poufsouffle.

Li : Je parie sur Serdaigle.

He : Pari tenu.

Li : On parie quoi ?

He : Je ne sais pas.

Li : Je peux décider ?

He : Oui.

Li : Alors… (Il réfléchit quelques instants) Une soirée !

He : Si tu veux.

Dr : Granger, je ne vais pas faire le travail tout seul !

He : Ca va Malefoy.

Une fois tous les nouveaux arrivants rassemblés, ils traversèrent le lac par groupes de trois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, tous les autres élèves étaient déjà assis et se turent en les voyant entrer. Les deux préfets en chefs gagnèrent leur table respective, après avoir guidé les nouveaux venus jusque devant l'estrade où se tenait Rogue. Ce dernier présenta Slughorn, le nouveau professeur de potions et Alecto et Amycus Carrow, respectivement professeurs d'étude du monde moldu, matière devenue obligatoire et de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il invita aussi tous les préfets à se réunir à la fin du repas dans la salle au fond de la grande salle avec les directeurs de chaque maison et lui-même avant de laisser la parole au choixpeau magique. Le choixpeau magique chanta, parlant de temps durs et incertains, et fit son habituelle répartition, en commençant pas Lionel qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle. La répartition achevée, les plats apparurent sur les tables et tous mangèrent. A la fin du repas, tous les préfets et chef de maison se réunirent. Drago et Hermione copièrent le planning qu'ils avaient fait dans le train avant de monter dans leurs appartements pendant que les préfets accompagnaient les nouveaux jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Lorsqu'ils eurent, non sans mal, trouvé le tableau de la claveciniste, ils lui donnèrent le mot de passe et pénétrèrent dans leurs appartements. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce au centre de laquelle étaient disposés trois canapés et une table basse devant une cheminée où brulait un feu. De chaque côté de la cheminée se tenait une porte en bois brut. Une autre se trouvait sur leur droite et une quatrième, faisant face à la troisième, sur leur gauche. Sur ces deux portes étaient accrochés leurs portraits. La pièce était peu décorée mais les couleurs ne manquaient pas. Les couleurs de chaque maison étaient là, se mélangeant harmonieusement, que ce soit sur les tapisseries ou les tapis. Le premier moment de stupeur passé, ils entreprirent d'explorer les deux pièces qui leur étaient communes. Drago ouvrit la porte à gauche de la cheminée tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait celle de droite. Drago pénétra dans la salle de bain, la plus grande qu'il eut jamais vue. Il y avait deux lavabos surmontés d'un grand miroir, des toilettes et une douche dans un coin. Au centre de la pièce, creusée dans la pierre, il y avait une grande baignoire ronde. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et ouvrit celle de l'autre côté de la cheminée. Il tomba sur une bibliothèque fournie au centre de laquelle trônait une table en bois massif. Il aperçut une porte taillée dans le même bois que les autres. Il l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit le laissa coi.

Hermione avait ôté la quasi-totalité de ses habits, ne gardant qu'un débardeur et le short qu'elle portait en permanence sous sa jupe. Une chanson tout à fait inconnue du jeune homme envahissait la pièce. Tout un pan de mur était recouvert de miroirs parcourus pas une barre de bois reflétant la pièce dans son ensemble, du sol fait de parquet au plafond d'où pendaient des lustres de cristal. En face de lui se tenait un piano, à côté d'une grande fenêtre munie de rideaux. La jeune fille dansait, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence du jeune homme accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte. Il la regardait, attendant qu'elle finisse de danser, s'étonnant de sa souplesse. Elle ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque la chanson se termina.

He : Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

Dr : Je viens d'arriver. Rhabille-toi, il faut que l'on s'organise pour la distribution des emplois du temps.

He : (rit) C'est déjà fait Malefoy, je les ai donnés aux préfets pour qu'ils les distribuent dans leur salle commune.

Dr : Ah. Dans ce cas, je vais me coucher.

He : Et la douche ?

Dr : Ca fait partit du « je vais me coucher » Granger !

He : Pf…

Dr : Tu devrais en faire de même !

He : Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi la fouine !

Il se retourna et lui lança un regard des plus noirs.

Dr : Un conseil la sang-de-bourbe, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, ça pourrait mal finir.

He : Un conseil le mangemort, je contrerais chacune de tes attaques !

Il se retourna non sans lui avoir exprimé son aversion pour elle d'un regard. Il alla dans sa chambre et en ressortit presque aussitôt, ses affaires de douche à la main.

Dr : On va devoir se partager la salle de bain. T'as pas intérêt à toucher à mes affaires.

He : J'allais te le dire.

Il entra dans ladite salle de bains et se doucha longuement. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Hermione avait posé son ordinateur portable sur la table basse et s'était assise à même le sol, prenant un canapé comme dossier. Elle tapait à toute vitesse sur son clavier. Malefoy s'approcha.

Dr : C'est quoi ce truc ?

He : Un ordinateur Malefoy.

Dr : Encore un truc moldu bizarre ?

He : Ca sert à beaucoup de choses.

Dr : Comme ?

He : Aller sur internet, écrire des textes que tu peux modifier à ta guise, dessiner, regarder des films, écouter de la musique…

Dr : Pas si débiles que ça les moldus…

He : Venant de ta part, je prends cela comme un compliment. Tu n'étais pas censé aller te coucher ?

Dr : J'y vais. Bonne nuit Granger.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, déjà replongée dans son activité première. Il était minuit bien sonné lorsqu'elle se décida à aller se doucher puis se coucher, oubliant son ordinateur sur la table basse.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil était levé et elle tapait machinalement sur ce qui lui servait de réveil sans que celui-ci ne s'éteigne. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à le faire taire, elle se leva et prit la direction de la douche d'où Malefoy sortait, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche grande ouverte et d'un boxer noir plus que moulant. Elle se frottait toujours les yeux lorsqu'elle le croisa sans y faire attention.

He : Bonjour.

Dr : Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

He : Pas assez je crois. Je peux passer ?

Il se décala de devant la porte, prenant la direction de sa chambre. La jeune fille se lava le visage et entreprit de coiffer ses cheveux plus emmêlés que d'ordinaire, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Drago se débattait avec sa cravate, tentant tant bien que mal de faire un nœud correct. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla, fit son sac pour la journée. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, Malefoy en avait fini avec sa cravate et était coiffé, son sac pendant nonchalamment sur son épaule droite. Il se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il aperçut la gryffondor. Elle le suivit et passa la porte qu'il lui tenait, le remerciant d'un regard. Il semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées… préoccupé, mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur et se rendit dans al grande salle sans plus attendre. Son demi-cousin l'attendait à l'entrée, adossé contre un mur attenant à la porte.

Li : Salut cousine !

He : Salut cousin !

Li : Tu te souviens que tu me dois une soirée ?

He : Oui, je m'en souviens, merci, tu me l'as rappelé hier soir.

Li : C'était pour m'assurer que tu n'avais pas oublié. Alors, cette première soirée avec Malefoy ?

He : Bof, la routine.

Li : Je vois. T'as vu que l'on a des cours en commun ?

He : Ah ?

Li : Tu n'as même pas regardé ton emploi du temps ! Ce n'est pas sérieux mademoiselle Granger ! Quand allez-vous enfin devenir sérieuse ? Cela vous vaut une heure de retenue !

He : La ferme Lionel ! Je suis fatiguée et j'ai faim.

Li : (tout bas) Dit, tu penses que l'on peut manger ensemble ?

He : Je ne crois pas. Fait-toi des amis dans ta maison, comme ça tu ne seras pas seul.

Li : C'est fait mais j'aurais aimé manger avec toi au moins une fois.

He : Pour la soirée, on fait ça quand ?

Li : (sourire innocent) Ce soir ?

He : Si tu veux.

Li : Mais après les rondes hein ?

He : Non, avant.

Li : Mais 'Mione, ce n'est pas une soirée si ça se passe avant les rondes !

He : Moins fort, voilà Carrow & Carrow qui approchent !

Li : On va manger ?

He : Oui. Bon appétit !

Li : Toi aussi ! On se voit en étude du monde moldu ?

He : Ca marche, à toute !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Lionel alla s'installer à la table de sa maison tandis qu'Hermione se joignait à ses amis déjà assis à leur table.

Ro : Alors, cette soirée avec Malefoy fils ?

He : Pas d'incident notoire.

Ha : Je trouve que nous avons beaucoup de cours en commun avec les serpentards cette année.

Ro : C'est sur.

He : Lesquels ? (Ils la regardèrent, étonnés) Quoi ? Je n'ai pas encore regardé mon emploi du temps, c'est tout.

Ro : Ah. On a métamorphose, Potions, Défenses contre les forces du mal et divination avec eux.

Ha : Ca va être une véritable horreur, même si ce n'est que pour peu de temps.

He : Comment ça « que pour peu de temps » ?

Ha : (penché en avant, chuchote) Je ne compte pas rester ici. Il faut détruire les Horcruxes pour pouvoir tuer le seigneur des ténèbres une fois pour toute.

Ro : Je viens avec toi.

Ha : Non, vous restez ici, surtout toi Hermione.

He : Et pourquoi ?

Ha : J'en fais mon affaire.

He : Harry, non ! Il faut que nous t'accompagnions !

Ha : C'est hors de question que tu viennes Hermione ! J'ai reçu des ordres de Lupin et des autres, ils étaient tous d'accord, tu ne dois pas quitter Poudlard. Ron peut venir, mais pas toi !

Ro : Mais il y a Neville et Ginny ! Ils peuvent tout aussi bien veiller sur poudlard !

Ha : Ils ont été formels, Hermione ne doit pas quitter le château.

Une chouette déposa un paquet devant Hermione qui l'ouvrit. Il contenait un autre paquet et une lettre. Elle la lut mais n'ouvrit pas le paquet.

Ro : Qui est-ce ?

He : Ma mère et ma tante. Ma mère me demande de mes nouvelles et ma tante me demande de ne pas quitter le château, sous aucun prétexte. Elle me demande même d'éviter de sortir dans le parc seule.

Ro : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le paquet ?

He : Elle me demande de l'ouvrir lorsque je serais seule. La connaissant, il vaut mieux que je le fasse, elle est capable de tout.

Ha : Comment ça ?

He : Mon cousin est quelqu'un de très calme à côté de ma tante. Je vous laisse imaginer ma tante.

Ro : C'est vrai qu'il parait un peu surexcité ton cousin.

Ha : pour le peu qu'on a discuté avec lui. En tous cas, l'Ordre n'est pas le seul à vouloir te faire rester au château. Tu ne viendras pas avec nous.

He : C'est injuste, j'ai autant le droit que Ron de partir avec vous !

Ha : Cela ne me plait pas plus que toi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent que tu restes ici mais ils ne veulent pas que tu sortes de ce foutu château donc tu n'en sortiras pas, point final !

Gi : Calme-toi Harry. Hermione, il n'a pas tord. Et nous allons avoir besoin de soutient ici. Neville et moi comptons reformer l'armée de Dumbledore.

Ro : Tu vois, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que tu restes ici.

Ha : Il y a tout autant à faire ici. Tu pourrais connaître les plans des mangemorts grâce à Malefoy et les surveiller.

He : Dans ce cas, prenez une troisième personne avec vous, vous en serez pas trop de trois pour arriver à vos fins. Promettez-moi de me tenir au courant.

Elle se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Elle se rendit sur la tombe de l'ancien directeur de l'école, restant debout face à la pierre dix minutes durant. Ensuite, elle revint dans la grande salle, s'apercevant qu'elle y avait oublié son sac. Sa décision était prise. Elle retourna vers ses amis qui n'avaient pas encore fini de manger.

Gi : Ca va Hermione ?

He : Oui.

Ro : Tu es toujours décidée à partir avec nous ?

He : Non. Si l'Ordre ne veut pas, je ne partirais pas avec vous. A une seule condition, qu'ils m'envoient une lettre. Et que l'on garde contact.

Ro : Ca fait deux conditions.

Ha : Je leur enverrais ta requête ce midi.

He : D'accord.

Elle se rassit avec eux et reprit son repas là où elle l'avait laissé. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée, le cours de potion. Slughorn ne les plaça pas, à l'exception des deux préfets en chef qui furent placés côte à côte au premier rang. Ils protestèrent mais l'ordre était indiscutable. Ils s'installèrent donc ensemble au premier rang, à grands regrets. Les cours ne se déroulaient pas aussi mal qu'ils l'auraient pensé, mis à part les cours des Carrow, où les professeurs s'acharnaient sur les Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement sur le célèbre trio. Heureusement pour eux que la torture n'avait pas été rétablie. Lorsqu'Hermione retourna dans ses appartements, Drago dormait sur un canapé. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'il avait les yeux rougis et gonflés. Il se réveilla lorsque la jeune fille se pencha vers lui.

Dr : Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger ?

He : Rien, je me demandais juste qui pouvait bien dormir sur un canapé en fin d'après-midi dans l'appartement des préfets en chef.

Dr : Qui d'autre que moi, à ton avis ?

He : Tu as pleuré ?

Dr : Répond !

He : Non, je dis ça parce que tu as les yeux rouges et gonflés… Tu devrais aller te passer de l'eau sur le visage, un Malefoy ne peut se montrer ainsi !

Dr : Granger, tu me saoules !

He : On va peut-être pouvoir s'entendre au final…

Dr : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

On frappa à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir.

Li : Hey cousine ! Je peux entrer ?

He : Bien sur !

Malefoy sortit de l'appartement après que Lionel soit entré.

Li : Il est franchement bizarre ce gars non ?

He : Oui, il me traite de sang-de-bourbe chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion ! En fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Li : Je suis venu te voir pour que l'on convienne d'un rendez-vous pour la soirée.

He : Ah. Où veux-tu qu'on la fasse ?

Li : Ici, ce soir, c'est bon ?

He : Je pense

Li : On fait comment pour les boissons et la nourriture ?

He : Il faudrait que l'on aille dans les cuisines.

Li : Je te suis.

Ils se rendirent donc dans les cuisines à la recherche de nourriture et de boissons. Ils en revinrent, chargés d'un tonneau d'hydromel et de victuailles. Ils déposèrent le tout dans la salle de danse. Aucune trace de Malefoy.

Li : Je crois qu'il faut que l'on aille manger.

Ils allèrent donc manger. Hermione apprit que ses deux meilleurs amis et Neville partiraient le surlendemain en empruntant un des passages secret du château avant de transplaner autre part. Ginny était triste de voir partir son petit ami. Hermione resta stoïque. Après le dîner, elle fit sa ronde avec Malefoy. Celui-ci alla chercher Parkinson tandis qu'elle allait chercher son cousin qui l'attendait devant le portrait gardant l'accès aux dortoirs des Poufsouffles. Ensuite, ils retournèrent dans les appartements des préfets en chef.

Le cousin et la cousine déplacèrent la table basse et quelques coussins dans la salle où ils avaient prévu leur soirée tandis que Parkinson et Malefoy restaient dans la salle.

La soirée se passait bien des deux côtés lorsque les deux restés dans le salon virent débouler Lionel qui fit un salto par-dessus le canapé où ils étaient assis, suivit de près par sa cousine folle de rage.

Li : T'as pas le droit ! C'est injuste ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Au secours !

He : Ils ne t'aideront pas ! Tu vas payer pour ton affront ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Li : Non, tu vas encore me casser une jambe !

He : Et alors ? Ce serait justifié ! Tu as Sali mon nom, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais petit effronté !

Li : C'est toi l'effrontée ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me saoule puis qui fait des bêtises avec n'importe qui !

He : C'est arrivé une fois et c'était de ta faute !

Li : Je ne t'ai jamais obligée à coucher avec ce gars ! Ni à boire !

He : La ferme ! Reviens ici tout de suite ou je t'égorge !

Li : C'est hors de question ! Tu vas encore m'attacher au lit et me torturer !

Hermione l'avait rattrapé et plaqué au sol sans ménagement.

He : Maintenant, tu vas t'expliquer le fourbe ! Plus vite !

Li : Je…

Dr : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? C'est quoi ce bordel la sang-de-bourbe ?

Li : Oh, tu sais, elle est moins sang-de-bourbe qu'elle en a l'air l'ectoplasme

Pa : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes le nouveau ? Il n'y a pas sang plus sale que le sien !

He : La ferme le pékinois !

Dr : Vous allez vous calmer ? Vous me donnez mal au crâne.

Pa : Drag chou…

Dr : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, toi, je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois.

Li : Woaw, une dispute d'amoureux. Enfin un peu de spectacle.

Dr : La ferme toi, t'es lourd ! Et c'est quoi cette odeur bizarre ?

Li : 'Mione, t'as encore oublié de fermer la porte, on va encore se faire griller…

Malefoy suivit l'odeur et se retrouva dans la salle de danse. Il y vit la table basse et les coussins. Toute la salle était jonchée d'emballages de nourriture et le tonneau d'Hydromel posé sur la table basse gouttait sur le parquet. Deux énormes chopes vides étaient posées à même le sol. Il retourna dans le salon où Pansy avait entreprit de s'engueuler avec Lionel.

Dr : Vous allez nettoyer la salle et ramener ce qu'il reste ici.

He : En quel honneur ?

Dr : J'ai aussi envie d'en profiter.

Les cousins s'exécutèrent. Malefoy avait fait apparaître deux nouvelles chopes ainsi qu'un nouveau tonneau d'hydromel et un autre de bierreaubeurre. Il s'était levé et s'était passé un peu d'eau sur le visage, ce qui avait un peu fait dégonfler ses yeux bouffis. Les cousins avaient ramené la table basse et l'avaient remise à sa place. Ils y posèrent les restes de nourriture et firent voler le tonneau d'hydromel jusqu'à la salle et firent apparaître une nouvelle table où ils déposèrent tous les tonneaux, l'autre servant à la nourriture et à l'ordinateur d'Hermione qui jouait de la musique.

Pa : C'est quoi cette musique bizarre ?

Li : De la musique moldue. Si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'es pas obligée de rester.

Pa : Toi aussi t'es un sang-de-bourbe ?

Li : Je suis un sang pur figure-toi !

Pa : Et tu oses toucher Granger ?

Li : A ton avis, pourquoi ne suis-je pas allé à Serpentard ?

He : Lionel, tu devrais te calmer, tu commences à être bien entamé.

Li : Toi aussi.

He : Certes, mais moi, je ne suis pas à deux doigts de me battre avec un pékinois enragé !

Lionel explosa de rire tandis que Drago remplissait deux chopes d'hydromel et en tendait une à Parkinson.

Li : Moi aussi j'en veux s'il te plait !

Il prit la chope qu'il lui tendait et la remplit à son tour. Il proposa à Hermione de faire de même « pendant qu'il y était ». Ils burent et mangèrent. Ils burent beaucoup. Trop. Tous étaient éméchés à une heure du matin et les cousins se mirent à danser ensemble sur un tango.

Li : Mince, y'a plus de miroir !

He : Bah oui gros bêta, on n'est plus dans la salle de danse !

Li : Rho, ça va, concentre-toi sur les pas, sinon tu vas encore te planter.

Il la fit tourner et elle sembla ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

He : Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! Au secours, Lionel ! Arrête-moi !

Il l'arrêta tant bien que mal et la jeune fille tangua un moment avant d'essayer d'aller s'asseoir devant la table basse.

He : Ca tourne… Je ne vois plus rien…

Son cousin l'assit sur un coussin de sol face à l'ordinateur, lui tendant une chope pleine d'hydromel.

Li : Tient, bois.

He : Si j'arrive encore à trouver ma bouche.

Il s'assit derrière elle, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Pa : C'est quoi cette position ?

Li : Quoi ?

Pa : On ne dirait pas que tu es son cousin mais plutôt son petit-ami.

Li : Je suis son cousin. Il n'y a aucune relation incestueuse entre nous !

He : ah bon ?

Li : Hey ! Je te signale que je suis en train d'essayer de sauver ton honneur !

He : Ah, désolée, je n'ai rien dit.

Dr : Trop tard Granger. Maintenant vous allez devoir nous expliquer qui vous êtes réellement l'un pour l'autre.

He : C'est mon demi-cousin. Il est français.

Dr : Comment ça, ton demi-cousin ?

Li : En fait, on n'est pas de la même famille. Je suis le fils de l'ex-femme du frère de sa mère.

Dr : Donc vous êtes vraiment cousins en fait.

Li : Non puisque je suis issu du premier mariage de l'ex-femme du frère de sa mère.

Pa : Je pense que l'on vient de trouver un monsieur Zabini !

Dr : C'est clair. Sauf que ses femmes ne meurent pas apparemment !

Li : Hey !

Dr : Quoi ?

Li : C'est qui ce Zabini ?

He : Le meilleur ami de Malefoy. Sa mère a été mariée sept fois et ses maris sont tous morts dans des conditions plus que douteuses.

Li : N'insultez pas ma famille et tout se passera bien.

He : Trop tard coco !

Li : Arrête de m'appeler coco !

He : Non.

Li : Et pourquoi ?

He : Pas envie.

Li : Tu vas voir si t'as pas envie. Je vais leur montrer les photos et vidéos de tes exploits !

He : Ne fais pas ça !

Li : Allez, juste celle de la soirée de la troupe l'année dernière !

He : Non !

Li : Mais allez…

He : J'ai dit non, c'est non.

Dr : Elles ressemblent à quoi ces photos ?

Li : Bah en fait…

He : Ne raconte pas ma vie à mon pire ennemi !

Li : Elles montrent tous les exploits de ma chère cousine…

Dr : C'est quoi cette histoire d'exploits ?

He : Lionel…

Li : Trois fois rien, juste ses multiples cuites et victoires aux concours de T-shirt mouillés…

Dr : T-shirt mouillés ?

Li : Un jeu moldu où la fille qui a le t-shirt mouillé le plus rapidement gagne. Evidemment, le t-shirt et blanc et les filles ne portent rien en dessous…

Pa : Ingénieux ces moldus.

Dr : Sinon Granger, tu deviens quoi quand tu es saoule ?

He : Tu le vois bien non ?

Li : Une véritable allumeuse !

Dr : Sainte-nitouche serait en fait une allumeuse de premier ordre ?

Pa : C'est trop drôle ! Montre-nous les photos qu'on rigole un peu…

He : Lionel, tu fais ça et…

Li : Et quoi chère cousine ? Tu montres les miennes ? Mais je n'ai rien à perdre…

He : Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Li : Allez, file-moi cet ordinateur.

Il attrapa ledit ordinateur et alla se réfugier entre Drago et Pansy. Il leur montra les photos de sa cousine qui tentait vainement de se lever en protestant. Les deux serpentards rirent en voyant certaines de ces photos puis le nouveau poufsouffle revint s'asseoir derrière sa cousine en posant l'ordinateur sur la table devant elle.

He : Traitre, tu vas me le payer !

Li : à celui qui aura les meilleurs résultats !

Hermione fulminait. Elle reprit à boire et elle et Drago finirent tellement ivres qu'ils ne purent se rendre dans leurs lits respectifs, les laissant à Pansy et Lionel. Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle constata fut que son crâne lui en voulait pour la dose phénoménale d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille et la deuxième qu'elle était bien au chaud. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas de couverture et eut un violent mouvement de recul.

He : C'est quoi cette chose ? Malefoy, je vais te…

Dr : Hum… J'ai mal au crâne Granger, la ferme…

He : Tu me lâches et on en discute ok ?

Dr : Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable… Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

Li : Debout les amoureux ! Il est sept heures, vous allez finir par être en retard ! Allez, on se bouge !

Malefoy ouvrit brutalement les yeux, prenant brutalement conscience de la position dans laquelle il était.

Dr : Granger, lâche-moi tout de suite !

Li : Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie, mais c'est toi qui l'enlace.

Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il trouva Pansy toujours endormie dans son lit. Il lui ordonna de « virer de son pieu » et l'expulsa de la chambre. Hermione en profita pour aller se doucher à toute vitesse et ressortit de la salle de bains dix minutes plus tard, en serviette et coiffée. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, s'y changea puis saisit son sac de cours tout en attachant sa cravate. Malefoy sortit de la salle de bain en serviette et l'imita sans le savoir. Pansy et Lionel discutaient sur un des canapés en les attendant. Lorsque Drago fut prêt à partir, ils descendirent rapidement dans la grande salle, se séparant à l'entrée.

Ro : Hermione ! On a bien cru que tu allais être en retard !

He : Arrête de crier Ron, s'il te plait. Et je ne suis jamais en retard !

Ha : Surtout que l'on commence avec botanique.

He : Avec les poufsouffles…

Gi : Pourquoi soupires-tu ?

He : On va dire que je vais devoir assister à un cours avec mon cousin. Ca va être du sport…

Ro : Comment ça ?

He : Il est plutôt du genre pas du tout calme et à exposer toute ma vie. Vous allez vite comprendre.

Hermione reçut une lettre de Lupin qui lui interdisait de sortir du château. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner puis se dirigèrent vers les serres où les attendait le professeur Chourave, déjà équipée pour son cours. Harry et Ron comprirent bien vite les paroles de leur meilleure amie en découvrant l'attitude que son cousin avait avec elle. Ils en rirent toute la journée. Le soir venu, ils la saluèrent plus chaleureusement qu'à l'accoutumée, lui promettant de la tenir au courant de leurs actions. La jeune fille se réfugia dans sa chambre, s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les bras autour des genoux, la tête dans les bras. C'est dans cette position que Drago la trouva lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre accompagné de Lionel.

Li : 'Mione…

He : Laisse-moi.

Li : Hermione, s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle.

He : De quoi ?

Li : De ta mère. Ma mère m'a demandé de t'en parler lorsque tu ne serais plus avec Potter, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

He : T'as intérêt à me dire toue la vérité et vite.

Malefoy sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Lionel s'approcha de sa cousine qui regardait obstinément par la fenêtre.

Li : Je suis désolé mais j'ai fait un serment inviolable avec ma mère. J'ai juré que je ne te parlerais de tout cela que lorsque tu serais à Poudlard sans qu'Harry y soit.

He : Accouche et arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Li : C'est délicat.

He : Dit-le comme tu le pense.

Li : Bien. (Une courte pause) C'est un mensonge. Ta mère te ment depuis le début.

He : Comment ça ?

Li : Tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe.

He : Explique-toi, et vite.

Hermione fulminait et le regard qu'elle lançait à son cousin le glaçait.

Li : Et bien, en fait… Tu es la descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire ces douze pages de word écrite au beau milieu de la nuit! ^^ Verdict?

Allez, à la prochaine! Enjoy!


	2. révélations

Re ! ^^ Comment ça va ? héhé je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ La fin risque de faire des déçus m'enfin, j'ai pas trouvé comment couper autrement… ^^ ;

RAR : **Hachi 01** (ma seule review !) Merci ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Comme c'est ma première sur Potter….

Voilà ! Merci de lire ma fic et j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy !

* * *

He : Pardon ?

Li : Tu es la descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard.

He : C'est impossible. Le dernier descendant de Serpentard est Jedusor. Et il n'a pas eu d'enfants.

Li : D'après l'opinion publique. Ils n'ont pas voulu y croire, c'est tout. As-tu ouvert le paquet que ma mère t'a envoyé ?

He : Non, pourquoi ?

Li : Il contient la vérité. La plus pure vérité sur ta naissance.

He : J'aimerais d'abord savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Li : D'accord. Alors voilà, elle m'a dit que ta mère est une sorcière, et pas des moindres puisqu'elle a fini première de sa promotion aux aspics, les ayants tous. Ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été la plus brillante élève que la maison Gryffondor eut jamais connu. Que Poudlard n'eut jamais connu. Pendant sa scolarité, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un certain Tom.

He : Tom Elvis Jedusor ?

Li : Exact. En sortant de l'école, ils se sont installés ensembles, dans un endroit reculé, à la campagne. Malgré la double personnalité de Tom, ils décidèrent de faire un enfant, un garçon. Et ton chat me saoule à miauler.

He : On s'en fout, continue.

Li : Donc, ils ont eut un fils. Aujourd'hui il aurait heu… dix, non… Vingt ans de plus que toi.

He : Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai un frère de 37 ans ?

Li : Oui. Et que techniquement, tu as le même âge.

He : Je ne te suis pas.

Li : Biologiquement, tu as 23 ans de différence avec ton père, Jedusor.

He : C'est impossible.

Li : Non, c'est possible avec le bon sort ou la bonne potion. Voire les deux. Je te rappelle qu'après ta mère, il était l'élève le plus brillant.

He : Je ne comprends rien, explique-moi tout dans l'ordre ! Et succinctement !

Il s'exécuta.

Li : Voilà, il y avait ici deux personnes La première, ta mère, élève brillante mais discrète de Gryffondor, et une deuxième, plus… étrange, orpheline, brillante et ambitieuse, ton père, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ces deux personnes se rencontrent, s'aime et font des enfants malgré le dédoublement de personnalité de Tom.

He : C'est trop étrange comme histoire. Il a aujourd'hui environ 70 ans et il serait mon père ? Tu fabules !

Li : Laisse-moi finir. Donc, ils font des enfants mais, le problème c'est que l'autre personnalité de Tom que ta mère, Léanore, arrivait malgré elle à contenir, se fait de plus en plus présente. En fait il serait plus simple de dire que le Tom avec qui elle a fait sa vie était l'autre personnalité.

He : Explique-moi cette histoire de personnalité, tu veux ?

Li : ok. Alors, pour faire simple, Tom avait deux personnalités. L'une, connue de tous, celle qui voulait à tout prix devenir vol… Tu-sais-qui, celle qui étudiait les forces du mal sous ses airs d'élève model et l'autre, celle qu'il avait caché, la bonne, la gentille, la partie Gryffondor de serpentard, celle-là même que ta mère avait réussi malgré elle à réveiller. Mais la première n'abandonnait pas l'esprit du jeune homme aussi facilement. Ainsi, avec le temps, elle avait appris à déceler le moindre signe de faiblesse de la bonne personnalité de Tom et prenait peu à peu le pouvoir sur elle. La bonne personnalité resta « active » pendant… quinze ans avant que l'autre, la mauvaise, ne reprenne le dessus. En voyant la détresse de sa femme et la violence avec laquelle la mauvaise personnalité reprenait le dessus, ils, Tom et Léanore, décidèrent de concevoir.

He : Ma mère ne s'appelle pas Léanore.

Li : Si, elle s'appelle Léanore, bien qu'elle le ne te l'ai pas dit. Léanore Jedusor, épouse de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle a changé de nom de peur que quelqu'un vienne tuer ses enfants. Donc, ils conçurent et lorsque ta mère tomba officiellement enceinte, Tom prépara une potion qui ferait naitre les jumeaux à plusieurs années d'intervalle. Le premier, ton frère, Ulrick, naquit juste avant que la mauvaise personnalité ne reprenne le dessus, et toi, tu naquis vingt ans plus tard. Entre temps, ta mère s'était remariée et avait changé de nom, devenant ainsi Mackenzie Smith puis Granger, à l'aide de quelques coups de baguette magique. Ton père a du te dire combien ils avaient eu de problèmes pour avoir un enfant ensemble. (Elle hocha vivement la tête) En fait, tu n'es pas son enfant, tu es l'enfant de Jedusor. C'est grâce à la potion qu'il avait préparée que tu as pu naitre vingt ans après ton frère, en parfaite santé, faisant ainsi croire que tu es l'enfant de Mr et Mme Granger et non la fille du seigneur des ténèbres.

He : Tu mens ! C'est impossible ! Bloquer le développement d'un organisme pendant vingt ans, le relancer, changer d'identité sur demande…

Li : Et pourtant ça l'est ! Que tu veuilles me croire ou non, Jedusor est ton père biologique. Tu sais bien parler le fourchelangue, comme ton père, non ? Tu peux bien déplacer des objets par la pensée, comme ton père, non ? Tu as déjà plié des animaux à ta volonté, tu as déjà mit le feu à plusieurs objets, tu contrôles les éléments, un savant mélange des capacités de tes parents ! Même ton intelligence démesurée prouve que tu es la fille biologique de Léanore Elana et de Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Ne renie pas ton nom, il te rattrapera quoi qu'il advienne !

He : Tu mens ! Sort d'ici ! Arrête de me torturer ! Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs ! Arrête de te jouer de mes doutes !

Li : Si je n'avais pas été certain de ce que je t'ai dit, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces choses m'ont parues impossibles, irrationnelles, lorsque ma mère me les a dites ! Elle, voyante de son état, pour le ministère, c'est elle qui a eut la vision du malheur à venir, elle qui a eu la vision de tes origines ! C'est elle qui a fait les deux prédictions te concernant ! Mais personne n'a voulut la croire, personne n'a voulut croire que le seigneur des ténèbres avait eut DEUX enfants, lui, le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard, de surcroît avec une Gryffondor ! Personne n'a voulut la croire, pas même son propre fils. Pas même son ex-mari. C'est pour cela qu'il l'a quittée. Personne ne la croit, personne ! Va te présenter devant ton père officiel et demande à faire un test de paternité, tu verras que tu n'es pas sa fille ! Fait-en un autre avec Jedusor et tu verras que tu es sa fille !

Hermione se tut, se contentant de lui jeter un regard mi-perdu, mi-désolé.

Li : je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te le dire avant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te le dire lorsqu'Harry et Ron étaient encore avec toi. J'aurais aimé te le dire avant.

He : Ca fait combien de temps que tu es au courant ?

Li : Depuis trois ans déjà. J'ai tout gardé pour moi, sachant que le moment n'était pas venu de tout te révéler. S'il te plait, reste à Poudlard, ne vas pas chercher les Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, reste en sécurité ici.

He : Que disent les prophéties ?

Li : Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'il y en a deux. L'une concerne la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, l'autre sa vie.

He : Des prophéties qui se contredisent ?

Li : Non, elles se complètent. Ma mère les avait gardées, sachant que toutes les prophéties du ministère de la magie anglais seraient détruites pas le survivant.

He : Cette information est-elle parue dans l'un de vos journaux ?

Li : Peut-être, nous ne les lisons pas, tu le sais.

He : Cette histoire parait folle mais plausible. Il faut que je fasse des recherches. Il faut que je sache si tout cela est vraiment possible.

Li : Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

He : Non, tu vas devoir retourner dans ton dortoir, Malefoy et moi devons faire notre ronde.

Li : Ok. On se voit demain ?

He : Peut-être. Si j'ai fini mes recherches.

Ils se sourirent puis sortirent de la chambre. Drago n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ils allaient sortir lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volée.

Dr : Vous étiez encore là vous ?

He : Comme si tu ne nous avais pas entendu avec tout le bruit qu'on a fait, Malefoy.

Dr : Non, désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendu, j'aurais du ?

Pa : Je dois crier trop fort.

Li : Salut le pékinois !

Pa : Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à vous deux ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

He : Non, il m'a expliqué certaines choses qui ne m'ont pas franchement plu. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne…

Li : Ca les concerne tous.

He : Pas dans l'immédiat. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. En fait, quelqu'un d'autre est-il au courant ?

Li : A part ta mère, ton père (Elle frissonna), ma mère et moi, il n'y a personne. Toi aussi, bien sur.

He : Les premiers concernés sont toujours les derniers au courant, c'est bien connu. La prochaine fois que je la vois, je me retiendrais de lui jeter un sortilège doloris.

Li : Léanore ?

He : Oui. Je crois que je la déteste pour m'avoir mentit pendant aussi longtemps. J'en suis même sûre.

Li : Elle ne cherchait qu'à vous protéger, toi et ton jumeau.

He : Bah on peut dire que c'est plus ou moins raté.

Dr : On la fait cette ronde ?

Pa : J'aimerais savoir de quoi vous parlez.

Li : Tu ne sauras pas.

Pa : Et pourquoi ?

Li : Parce que.

Pa : Parle !

Li : Je resterais muet comme une tombe !

Pa : Parle Menard !

He : Il m'a expliqué que je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe.

Dr : Ce n'est pas vrai, tes deux parents sont moldus.

He : Mes parents adoptifs le sont, pas mes parents biologiques. Il les a retrouvés pour moi.

Li : C'est franchement compliqué de chercher dans le passé de personnes décédées.

Dr : Arrêtez de mentir.

He : Arrête de poser des questions la fouine !

Li : Stop ! On se calme ! Tout de suite ! Vous nous ramenez dans nos dortoirs et vous faites votre ronde. Tout de suite, sinon Carrow & Carrow vont vous tomber dessus…

Dr : Je ne risque rien.

He : C'est vrai que les mangemorts sont très appréciés des Carrow…

Dr : C'est vrai que les sang-de-bourbes seront les premiers à mourir !

Li : Elle n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe ! Il va falloir te le dire comment ?

He : Laisse Lionel, il ne changera jamais. Il est comme sont père, vantard, prétentieux, imbu de lui-même, et lâche.

Pa : La ferme Granger ! Tu ne sais rien alors tais-toi !

He : C'est la même chose pour vous !

Dr : Taisez-vous ! Pansy, je te ramène ensuite, on ramène Menard puis on fait notre ronde, Granger et moi. On se dépêche.

Ils partirent, laissèrent Pansy devant sa salle commune, puis Lionel devant la sienne. Ils entamèrent leur ronde dans un silence pesant.

Dr : Granger, c'est quoi cette histoire de sang ?

He : Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas vraiment important.

Dr : On ne dirait pas.

He : Comment ça ?

Dr : Ta tête quand tu es sortie de ta chambre.

He : Malefoy…

Dr : Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais il ne faut pas que tes capacités de préfète en chef en pâtissent.

He : Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

Dr : Il ne faut pas que tu disparaisses.

He : Et pourquoi ? Pour que tu n'ais pas à faire tout le travail de préfet en chef tout seul ?

Dr : Non.

He : Alors pourquoi ?

Drago soupira et accéléra le pas, la laissant derrière lui. Elle le rattrapa bientôt, calqua son pas sur le sien et leva la tête vers lui. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux, son regard était fixé droit devant lui et sa mâchoire était contractée.

He : Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état de contrariété, Malefoy ?

Il sursauta, surprit de la voir à côté de lui mais repris vite contenance, replaçant en un éclair son masque d'autosuffisance et de maitrise totale de soi.

He : Il ne sert à rien de remettre ton masque, Malefoy, j'ai bien vu qui tu es et comment tu le caches. Pourquoi portes-tu ce masque ?

Dr : Granger…

He : Répond.

Dr : C'est… Compliqué.

He : Après ce que je viens d'entendre, plus rien ne peut m'étonner.

Dr : (Soupir) C'est vraiment très compliqué.

He : Parle, si je ne comprends pas, tant pis pour moi.

Dr : Bon, si tu insistes. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer…

He : Commence par la cause.

Dr : La cause de quoi ?

He : De ton masque.

Dr : L'honneur de ma famille.

He : Pardon ? Tu veux dire que tu es aussi comme ça avec tes parents ?

Dr : Avec mon père. Je lui montre ce qu'il veut bien voir et lui me laisse parfois agir à ma guise.

He : Comment ça ?

Dr : Il me laisse sortir, faire ce que je veux, du moment que je réponds présent à chacun de ses appel et que je fais ce qu'il me demande.

He : C'est pour ça que tu es devenu mangemort ? Pour garder ta liberté ?

Dr : Tu veux savoir autre chose ? Profite, c'est mon jour de bonté.

He : Heu… Qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec Parkinson dans la bibliothèque ?

Dr : De la spéléologie.

He : Tu connais ça toi ?

Dr : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je suis aussi les cours d'étude des moldus depuis deux ans.

He : Ah.

Dr : D'autres questions ?

He : Oui. Quels sont tes rapports avec Parkinson ?

Dr : Serais-tu jalouse ?

He : Non, c'est juste à titre d'information.

Dr : C'est de l'amitié. Encore que…

He : Tu couches avec une amie toi ?

Dr : On va dire qu'on se soulage mutuellement. De toute façon, elle ou une autre, le résultat est le même. Et tu couches bien avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

He : Malefoy, ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain.

Dr : J'ai de quoi briser ta réputation de Sainte-nitouche.

He : C'est vrai.

Dr : Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée à coucher avec ce gars ?

He : L'alcool…

Dr : je vois, tu te transformes en vampe dès que tu es alcoolisée… Ca pourrait servir…

He : Va au fond de ta pensée.

Dr : Sinon quoi ? Tu me tortures ?

He : Peut-être bien…

Dr : J'aimerais bien voir ça. Comment tu me torturerais ?

He : Comme j'ai torturé ce pauvre gars. Peut-être.

Dr : Et comment tu l'as torturé ?

He : Tu veux savoir autre chose ? Profite, c'est mon jour de bonté.

Dr : T'es infernale Granger.

He : Et toi donc !

Dr : Tu m'expliques pourquoi on discute comme des amis ?

He : Parce que les murs ont commencé à tomber… Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi détestes-tu Harry ?

Dr : Parce qu'il représente tout ce que je déteste.

He : Populaire, ami avec toute personne lui prêtant de l'attention, généreux… C'est ça ?

Dr : En quelque sorte…

He : Quand est-ce que tu vas tout m'expliquer… On n'est pas censés être sincères, ce soir ?

Dr : Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ignores Granger.

He : Je sais. Et il y des choses que j'aurais aimé ne jamais savoir.

Dr : Comme ?

He : Ces histoires de sang me tapent sur le système.

Dr : moi aussi.

He : Ah bon ?

Dr : Depuis que je suis tout petit. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi avoir un sang dit « pur » était important et avantageux.

He : Alors pourquoi y accordes-tu de l'importance ?

Dr : J'ai un rôle à tenir. Lorsque j'ai dit ça à mon père, je me suis juré de ne jamais le lui redire.

He : Il t'a frappé ?

Dr : Plus ou moins. Les Malefoy sont quelque peu… Dérangés… Par moment.

He : Moi qui croyais que tu l'admirais.

Dr : Je l'admirais, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

He : Et pourquoi ?

Dr : Parce qu'il a fait de moi ce qu'il voulait, parce que je ne suis qu'un jouet entre ses mains et celles de sont maitre.

He : C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore l'année dernière ?

Dr : Ca peut paraitre bête mais c'est vrai.

He : Et ta solitude vient de ça ?

Dr : Hein ?

He : Je vois bien dans ton regard que tu te sens seul. Pourquoi ?

Dr : Parce que toutes les personnes que j'ai osé aimer mon trahit ou rejeté.

He : Et ta mère ?

Dr : ce n'est pas la même chose.

He : Si. Je déteste bien ma mère.

Dr : Tu as peut-être raison. Mais elle est autant le jouet du seigneur des ténèbres que moi.

He : Est-elle aussi le jouet de ton père ?

Dr : Non, ils s'aiment, ça se voit. Même si, par moments, je me demande comment elle fait pour arriver à le supporter.

He : Comment ça ?

Dr : On va dire que mon père a… Des sautes d'humeur plutôt… Violentes. Mais ma mère arrive toujours à le calmer.

He : Ah.

Dr : Et toi Granger, comment sont tes parents ?

He : Franchement chouettes. Ils me laissent sortir comme je veux, passer mes vacances où je veux, je suis totalement libre. Même si je ne suis presque pas chez moi, j'aime passer du temps avec eux. On sort, on va au restaurent, au parc… Ma sœur me réclame d'après ma mère.

Dr : Tu as une sœur ?

He : Oui. Elle a… Onze ans dans six mois. Donc, elle sera ici l'année prochaine.

Dr : Des moldus qui ont deux filles sorcières, c'est franchement étrange.

He : Si tu le dis. Tu as vu quelqu'un dans ces couloirs ?

Dr : Je crois que je n'ai pas franchement fait attention…

He : Moi aussi… On refait une ronde ?

Dr : Si c'est pour discuter, on peut tout aussi bien le faire dans notre salle commune.

He : C'est juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais je crois que je m'en fiche.

Dr : Dans ce cas, on retourne dans nos apparts' ?

Ils retournèrent donc dans leurs appartements, et discutèrent pendant un long moment avant d'aller se coucher, initiative de la Gryffondor qui en avait assez de voir les amygdales de son homologue lorsqu'il baillait. Ils se promirent de ne rien dire de leur conversation à quiconque, pas même à leurs meilleurs amis. Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle repensa aux aveux de son cousin et décida d'aller se doucher histoire de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ce chaos. Elle avait oublié de prendre ses habits et, refusant de remettre ses affaires de nuit, sortit de la salle de bain en serviette. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et sursauta en se retrouvant face à un Malefoy en boxer, à moitié éveillé.

Dr : Bonjour.

He : Bonjour. Tu aurais au moins pu mettre un pantalon.

Dr : Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

He : Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai juste dit que tu aurais pu t'habiller un peu plus avant de sortir de ta chambre.

Dr : Tu aurais pu t'habiller tout court avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

He : J'ai oublié mes affaires.

Dr : Je n'ai pas de pantalon. Je peux passer maintenant ?

Elle le laissa passer et alla s'habiller puis retourna frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

He : File-moi ma brosse s'il te plait.

Dr : Tu ne veux pas attendre que j'aie fini ?

He : Malefoy, je mets trente minutes à coiffer mes cheveux alors, s'il te plait, donne-moi ma brosse.

Dr : Tant de temps ? (il ouvrit la porte) Ne la casse pas dans tes cheveux, ce serait dramatique.

He : Malefoy…

Dr : Granger… C'est bon, tu as fini d'essayer de me tuer du regard ? C'est juste que j'aimerais finir de me doucher, il fait un peu froid.

Hermione rougit en voyant que le serpentard ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Surtout qu'elle avait commencé à glisser sur ses hanches mouillées, laissant quelque peu apparaître…

Dr : T'as pas fini de me reluquer ?

Hermione s'enfuit dans sa chambre, se rappelant que c'était Malefoy, son pire ennemi, qu'elle ne devait pas trahir Harry et Ron, qu'elle ne devait pas pactiser avec les mangemorts…

Elle se coiffa tant bien que mal et ressortit de sa chambre une demi-heure plus tard, saisit son sac, enfila ses chaussures et descendit dans la grande salle où elle retrouva une Ginny déprimée.

He : Ginny…

Gi : Ils sont partis Hermione. Juste après le repas… Je ne sais pas s'ils reviendront un jour…

He : Ils reviendront, c'est certain. Ils ne nous laisseront pas seuls face à Vol… Tu-sais-qui. Ne t'en fais pas, ils reviendront après l'avoir détruit, lui et ses Horcruxes.

Gi : Tu dois avoir raison.

He : Je le sais, Ginny. Il faut leur faire confiance et se préparer pour la bataille finale. Nous devons reformer l'AD et nous préparer au combat. Il faut que nous nous organisions.

Gi : On dirait que ça ne te fais rien qu'ils soient partis !

He : Ca me touche plus que tu ne le pense, seulement, il ne sert à rien de rester là à se morfondre pendant qu'ils mettent leurs vies en jeu pour essayer de nous sauver ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de rester là à attendre sans rien tenter !

Gi : Tu as raison. Mais comment s'y prendre ?

He : Comme la dernière fois. Je te rappelle qu'ils n'avaient pas découvert comment nous nous y étions pris, ils avaient juste trouvé l'endroit où nous nous entrainions. Il va falloir prévenir tous les anciens membres et en recruter de nouveaux. Nous ferons une réunion dès que possible. Ca te va ?

Gi : Oui. Hermione ?

He : Oui ?

Gi : Désolée. Je…

He : C'est bon Ginny, ne t'en fait pas. Moi aussi j'ai peur pour eux.

Les deux sorcières se sourirent et mangèrent en silence avant de se rendre en cours. La journée se déroula sans encombre. Malefoy avait même arrêté d'invectiver Hermione, se contentant de l'ignorer lorsqu'il la croisait. Le soir même, Hermione commença à faire des recherches afin de savoir si ce qu'avait dit son cousin était plausible. Ne trouvant rien après plusieurs heures de recherches dans tous les livres de potion que contenait la bibliothèque des préfets, elle soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, les bras ballent, les yeux clos et la tête en arrière.

Dr : C'était quoi ce soupir à fendre l'âme ? Tu désespères Granger ?

He : 'Faut croire. Ces livres sont nuls.

Dr : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches sur les potions ? Tu prépares encore un coup bizarre ?

He : Non, je cherche à savoir s'il existe… En quoi ça te concerne ?

Dr : Simple curiosité. Donc, s'il existe une potion qui ?

He : Pourrait suspendre le fonctionnement d'un corps pendant vingt ans en laissant le sujet physiquement capable.

Dr : Pardon ?

He : Une femme enceinte a mit plus de vingt ans à accoucher de son deuxième enfant qui était le jumeau du premier. Elle s'est mariée entre temps. Tu penses que c'est possible ?

Dr : Ta mère a fait ça ?

He : Répond !

Dr : Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander à Rogue ou Slughorn. Mais je pense que c'est possible si la potion est associée à un sort. Mais cela ne ferait effet que sur le court terme, un ou deux ans, tout au plus. Et cela demanderait énormément de puissance magique, ne serai-ce que pour la potion, et un timing parfait entre la personne qui boit la potion et celle qui lance le sort. La dépense me parait beaucoup plus élevée que le gain, cette potion devient donc inutile.

He : T'es trop bizarre Malefoy, tu commences par dire que tu ne sais pas et tu m'explique presque comment faire cette potion.

Dr : C'est juste une théorie. En théorie, c'est possible, mais de là, en faire une qui fonctionne et, de surcroît, la faire fonctionner pendant vingt ans, c'est certainement impossible. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

He : J'aimerais connaître la vérité.

Dr : A quel propos ?

He : Ma mère.

Dr : J'ai du mal à comprendre.

He : Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre.

Dr : Soit. Mais sache que… Non, laisse tomber.

He : Quoi ? Va au fond de ta pensée Malefoy !

Dr : Parce que tu penses que c'est simple ? Que c'est facile ?

He : Si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux le faire. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile.

Dr : Et toi alors, avec tes secrets et tes cachoteries, tu penses que tu es mieux que moi ?

He : Je ne le pense pas, je le suis. Oui, Malefoy, je suis bien mieux que toi ! Au moins, je ne suis pas un jouet, moi !

Il se leva, le visage déformé par la fureur, il s'approcha et la gifla. Si fort que sa tête parut se décrocher de son cou. Il s'adressa à elle, sa voix tremblant de colère, froide.

Dr : Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Granger, tu risques de le payer cher. Très cher.

Il partit, laissant Hermione désespérée. Elle se remit face à la table, enfouit sa tête meurtrie dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle laissa sa détresse et sa colère s'exprimer jusqu'à ce que Malefoy vienne la chercher pour leur ronde quotidienne.

Dr : Bouge-toi Granger, on a du boulot.

Elle se leva, le visage rougi, un bleu sur la joue qu'avait frappée le serpentard. Ils firent leur ronde, dans le plus grand silence. Une fois le travail achevé, la gryffondor se lava et alla se coucher, toujours sans un mot ni un regard pour le serpentard. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il s'était endormi sur le canapé. De nouveau, il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. Elle se pencha sur lui, un sourire malsain accroché aux lèvres.

He : Je te ferais regretter ton geste, Malefoy, foi de Jedusor.

Et elle partit en direction de la salle de bain sans un autre regard pour lui. Une fois habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle descendit dans la grande salle où elle attendit Ginny en jouant dans son assiette, plongée dans ses réflexions.

Gi : Bonjour.

He : Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

Gi : Je crois que je vais mieux. Tu t'es maquillée ?

He : Oui. J'avais du temps à tuer ce matin.

Gi : Il faut dire que ça ne doit pas être simple de dormir avec un mangemort à côté.

He : Hum.

Elles finirent leur repas en silence. Hermione ignorait royalement Malefoy qui avait reprit ses moqueries, l'affublant de tous les sobriquets possibles et imaginables, les plus humiliants et les plus blessants qu'il trouvait. Mais la jeune fille ne répondait pas et gardait la tête haute, quoiqu'il lui dise. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver de plus en plus le serpentard. Celui-ci tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui parler lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans leur salle commune – ce qui arrivait rarement. Devant l'ignorance et le dédain dont Hermione lui faisait preuve, il décida de passer à l'action. Un soir, lorsqu'elle entra dans leur salle commune, il l'appela et, devant son manque de réponse, l'attrapa par le bras et bloqua l'autre lorsqu'elle tenta de le gifler.

He : Lâche-moi Malefoy !

Dr : Seulement si tu m'écoutes.

He : Vas-y, parle que j'aille me laver les bras.

Dr : Pardon ?

He : Ca veut dire, ne me touche pas avec tes sales mains de mangemort !

Dr : Tu es bien plus ignoble que moi Granger. Je me fiche de ton sang, je me fiche de tes parents, mais tes actes sont bien plus vils que ceux du pire des serpentards. Tu es la pire personne que j'ai rencontrée.

He : Et alors ? Je me fiche de ce que tu ressens Malefoy !

Dr : Pas moi ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras enfin ?

He : Comprendre quoi Malefoy ? Que tu es pire que ton père ? Que tu es jaloux d'Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Une partie de jambe en l'air ? Des informations sur les Horcruxes ? Sur les agissements d'Harry ?

Dr : Non. Finalement, je crois que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. J'aurais du écouter ma mère et ne pas revenir.

He : Non, c'est vrai, tu n'aurais pas du. Tu ne sers à rien, tu ne seras jamais rien pour personne ! Tu es le pire des imbéciles, le pire de tous ! Tu ne mérites pas d'exister Malefoy, tu es une aberration !

Il la lâcha et baissa la tête. Sa voix avait changé, saccadée, incertaine presque… triste.

Dr : C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

Une hésitation imperceptible.

He : Non seulement je le pense, Malefoy, mais en plus je te le dit. Ne me dit pas que tu vas pleurer ?

Dr : Tu es ignoble Granger. Je te hais.

He : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le message est passé depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

Elle le planta là et alla déposer son sac dans sa chambre. Elle alla se laver les bras dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Drago n'avait bougé que lorsqu'elle été sortie de sa chambre pour aller dans la sienne. Les rôles s'inversaient, Hermione menait la danse et elle en était fière. Elle pouvait enfin rendre à Malefoy la monnaie de sa pièce.

Durant le mois qui suivit, Malefoy n'adressa pas la parole à Hermione, ce qui arrangeait bien la jeune fille. Elle évitait plus que tout de rester dans ses appartements, faisant de longues promenades dans le parc en compagnie de Lionel et Ginny avec qui elle avait reformé l'AD. Ils donnaient des cours aux élèves qui avaient rejoint leur armée, certains avaient déjà participé à la première, d'autres les avaient rejoints. Elle continuait ses recherches sur la potion de sa mère, et les Horcruxes. Ni Ginny, ni elle n'avait eut de nouvelles de Neville, Harry et Ron. Malgré cela, Ginny avait retrouvé son sourire et s'entendait bien avec le cousin d'Hermione.

Gi : La semaine prochaine, il y aura le bal d'Halloween. C'est étrange que Rogue pense à la fête alors que nous sommes en temps de guerre.

Li : Poudlard est réputée pour ses bals à Beauxbâtons. Du moins par les élèves qui y sont allés pour le tournoi des trois sorciers ! J'ai hâte de voir ça.

He : Du calme Lionel. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de te trouver une cavalière.

Li : Ginny ?

Gi : En bonne et due forme, s'il te plait.

Li : Ginny Weasley, accepteriez-vous de me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal d'halloween ?

Gi : Avec grand plaisir Lionel.

Li : Tu vois, cousine, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Au fait, tu as trouvé un cavalier ?

He : Non, pas encore.

Li : Te connaissant, tu ne t'en es pas souciée. Tu pourrais y aller avec Drago.

He : Parce que tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

Li : Là n'est pas le problème.

He : Explique-moi comment tu en es arrivé là.

Li : Après la soirée dans tes appartements, j'ai discuté avec Pansy et de fil en aiguille avec Blaise et Drago. On ne dirait pas au prime abord, mais ils sont plutôt du genre ouverts et compréhensifs. Et on rit bien en cours avec eux.

Gi : C'est vrai ?

Li : Aucun d'eux n'a l'intention de devenir mangemort. Ils haïssent les mangemorts plus que tout, allant même jusqu'à remettre en question la décision du choixpeau magique.

He : Malefoy ? On parle du même ?

Li : 'Mione, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le meilleur ami de Blaise. C'est vrai qu'il est hyperactif au lit, mais il n'est pas comme son père. Il ne veut pas finir mangemort comme lui, et encore moins tuer pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Il a une grande âme. Il me fait penser à Alain.

He : Vraiment ?

Li : Oui. Lorsqu'il n'a plus son masque, il devient comme Alain.

Gi : Et il est comment cet Alain ?

Li : Toujours le mot pour rire, taquin, généreux mais il sait nous remettre à notre place lorsqu'on en fait un peu trop ou que l'on dépasse les bornes.

He : Il m'avait surtout semblé qu'il avait un esprit torturé.

Li : C'est vrai qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à penser. Mais c'est compréhensible, avec sa famille…

He : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa famille ?

Li : Toujours à se déchirer, à s'engueuler pour un rien… Et sa sœur qui enchaine les séjours à l'hôpital. Je pense que si ce n'était pas pour elle, il serait déjà partit de chez lui, même s'il a du mal à l'avouer. Un grand sensible.

He : Et tu insinues que Malefoy est comme ça ? La bonne blague.

Li : Hermione, tu n'es pas la seule à être partagée entre ton sang et tes sentiments.

Gi : Comment ça ?

He : Laisse tomber. Je rentre. Bonne soirée.

Li : Attends !

Gi : On vient avec toi.

Ils la rejoignirent et rentrèrent au château. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall et Hermione retourna dans ses appartements où elle trouva Malefoy, Parkinson et Zabini assis sur un des canapés.

Bl : Bonjour Granger.

He : Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Pa : Ne soit pas agressive, on ne fait que discuter.

He : Ah.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, changée, les cheveux ramenés en un chignon serré. Elle se rendit dans la salle de danse et alluma la musique qui résonna dans tous l'appartement.

Bl : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Dr : Elle danse, surement.

Pa : Elle fait de la danse ?

Dr : Apparemment.

Bl : J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Dr : Sans moi.

Pa : Tu l'as déjà vue danser ?

Drago se perdit dans ses pensées sans répondre.

Dr : Je vais chercher Lionel.

Pa : Je viens avec toi.

Bl : Je vous attends ici.

Drago et Pansy sortirent de l'appartement, laissant Blaise sur le canapé. Ils prirent le chemin de l'aile ouest du château où se trouvait la tour des Serdaigles.

Pa : Il faudrait que tu penses à le lui dire.

Dr : Et comment s'il te plait ? Je te signale qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis plus d'un mois.

Pa : Justement, cela ne m'enchante pas mais vous allez bien devoir être confrontés l'un à l'autre dans peu de temps.

Mg : Monsieur Malefoy ?

Dr : Professeur.

Mg : J'aimerais vous voir, vous et miss Granger, dans mon bureau. Rapidement si possible.

Dr : D'accord.

Leur professeur de métamorphose partit.

Pa : Tu vois, il va falloir que vous vous parliez. Je la déteste et tu sais pourquoi, mais te voir comme ça me déprime plus que si vous vous marriez.

Dr : Pansy, s'il te plait…

Pa : Je sais, ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie.

Dr : Désolé.

Pa : Il n'en est pas moins que tu devrais essayer de lui parler, de lui expliquer.

Dr : J'ai essayé et tu sais comment ça s'est terminé. Je partirais de Poudlard pour les vacances d'Halloween.

Pa : Pour aller où ? Tes parents sont ses prisonniers, ne vas pas là-bas.

Dr : Je n'ai aucun autre endroit où aller !

Pa : Tu peux rester ici ! Tu y as ta place ! Reste, Drago, s'il te plait.

Dr : Pansy… Je vais voir.

Pa : Merci.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils arrivèrent devant chez les serdaigles et demandèrent à un élève d'aller quérir Lionel en lui disant qu'ils l'attendaient ici. Cet élève parut choqué que deux serpentards demandent après un élève de sa maison mais s'exécuta tout de même sans poser de questions.

Li : Hey ! C'est quoi cette ambiance ? On dirait que vous vous êtes encore chamaillés.

Pa : Drago veut partir.

Li : Mais pourquoi ?

Pa : On t'expliquera en chemin.

Ils refirent donc le chemin en sens inverse, prenant le temps d'expliquer la situation au serdaigle, qui s'en étonna. Les explications finies, Lionel taquina Drago qui le poursuivit sur la distance qui leur restait à parcourir pour atteindre les appartements des préfets en chef. Le français s'arrêta devant le tableau, n'ayant pas le mot de passe. Drago le donna à la claveciniste, tout bas, comme à l'accoutumée pour que les deux invités ne le sachent pas. Ils entrèrent.

Li : Elle est où Hermione ? Et Blaise ?

Pa : Granger est dans la salle de danse. Quant à Blaise… Je ne sais pas, peut-être avec elle.

Il se rendit dans la salle de danse et revint, quelque peu… déboussolé.

Pa : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Li : Allez voir par vous-même, vous ne me croiriez pas.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle de danse et restèrent sur le palier de la porte, effarés.

* * *

C'est fini ! ^^ On se voit au prochain chapitre ok ? A la prochaine ! Enjoy ! ^^


	3. Dance, dance

Hey! C'est encore moi! ^^ j'espère ne pas avoir trop fait attendre ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre! En tous cas, il est là, n'attendant plus qu'à être lu ^^ Mais d'abord, je vais répondre aux reviews! ^^

**Hamataroo:** J'espère que tu n'es pas parti(e) en vacances! ^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira! ^^ Tu vas avoir ta réponse pour Blaise et Hermione tout de suite!

**hachi01: **Blaise et Hermione ahem... Peut-être, qui sait? :P Merci de m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur, je crois que je l'ai réparée...? Et voilà la suite! ^^

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir! Voici la suite! ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

Dr : Alors là, si j'avais su…

Pa : Blaise qui danse avec Granger ! Le pied ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

Li : C'est sur.

Les deux danseurs s'étaient arrêtés dès qu'ils les avaient vus.

He : Lionel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Li : Rien, je passais, c'est tout.

Pa : Tu prends des cours de danse maintenant Blaise ?

Bl : Plus ou moins.

He : C'est juste pour le bal. Je ne veux pas m'afficher avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas danser.

Dr : Il t'a… invitée au bal ?

He : Oui, Malefoy, Blaise m'a invitée au bal. Je serais donc sa cavalière.

Pa : En fait, McGo veut vous voir. Ca avait l'air urgent.

He : Qui ?

Dr : Nous. Elle a dit, « j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau le plus vite possible ».

He : Dans ce cas, on y va.

Pa : Nous aussi alors.

He : Pas la peine, on reviendra vite. Et pas de bêtises Lionel !

Li : Tu devrais aller te changer.

He : Pourquoi ?

Li : Tu comptes te balader en mini short dans la moitié de l'école avec la grande probabilité de croiser Carrow ou Carrow ?

He : T'as raison, je vais aller mettre un pantalon.

Li : Et un pull !

He : Et un pull.

Li : Et des chaussures, je n'ai pas envie de voir les chaussons que je t'ai offerts partir en miette dans les couloirs.

He : Ok.

Elle s'exécuta tandis que les quatre autres allaient s'asseoir dans la salle en l'attendant. Elle ressortit de sa chambre cinq minutes plus tard, en jean, gros pull et basket. Elle partit avec Malefoy, sans lui adresser un regard.

He : Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?

Dr : Tu m'adresse la parole maintenant ?

He : Apparemment, ce n'était pas la peine.

Dr : Je n'ai pas dit ça.

He : Alors ?

Dr : Elle ne me l'a pas dit.

He : (tout bas) Carrow…

Al : Alors, mademoiselle Granger, on a abandonné son uniforme ?

He : (grommelle, grommelle) …

Al : Vous dites ?

Dr : Nous allons voir le professeur McGonagal.

Al : Cela ne répond pas à ma question. Granger, vous devriez être en uniforme.

Dr : Pas pour danser.

Al : Si vous allez danser, pourquoi êtes-vous en uniforme monsieur Malefoy ?

Dr : Parce que cela me va bien au teint.

Al : (rit froidement) Ca passe pour cette fois, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus, suis-je claire ?

Dr : Oui madame.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, chacun dans un sens. Dès qu'ils eurent tourné au bout du couloir, Hermione éclata de rire.

Dr : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Granger ?

He : (toujours pliée de rire.) Ca te va bien au teint ! Trop fort ! Et t'as vu sa tête ? Elle est devenue toute blanche ! C'était hilarant !

Dr : On continue ? Parce qu'autrement, nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'elle nous veut.

Hermione acquiesça tout en continuant de rire. Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor.

Mg : Entrez ! (ils entrèrent) Asseyez-vous. (Ils s'assirent) Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai convoqués. (Ils hochèrent la tête) C'est pour vous annoncer que vous ouvrirez le bal qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Et pour une fois, ce ne sera pas une valse, histoire de mettre un peu de gaieté dans le cœur de tous. Je compte sur vous pour que ce soit réussi.

Dr : Mais je ne sais pas danser autre chose que la valse professeur.

Mg : Et bien vous allez apprendre monsieur Malefoy ! Je serais dans vos appartements dans dix minutes avec le directeur.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent.

He : J'ai bien entendu ?

Dr : Quoi ?

He : Le directeur, autrement dit Rogue, sera là ? Il va nous apprendre à danser ?

Dr : Il sait danser. Enfin, je crois.

He : Pardon ?

Dr : Il sait peut-être danser.

He : Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

Dr : Je l'ai déjà vu danser avec ma mère. D'ailleurs, je me demande si mon père a déjà fait une crise de jalousie…

He : Tu penses ?

Dr : Je ne sais pas. Avec mon père, il faut s'attendre à tout et au reste.

He : Comme avec toi.

Dr : Hein ?

He : Destinée.

Ils entrèrent et Lionel leur demanda ce que leur voulait McGonagal.

He : On va devoir ouvrir le bal d'Halloween.

Pa : Une valse ?

He : Non.

Li : Génial ! Tu sais encore danser ?

He : Oui.

Li : Montre-moi ça, qu'on rigole.

Ils se mirent à danser sous l'œil surpris et amusé de Blaise et Pansy. Lorsque Drago sortit de sa chambre changé, il trouva les deux cousins en pleine séance de danse.

Dr : Ne me dites pas que c'est ça qu'on va devoir danser.

Li : Peut-être

Dr : Je refuse.

He : Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais refusé aussi, mais cela fait partit de nos devoirs de préfets.

Li : J'assurerais les répétitions.

Ro : Est-ce vrai mademoiselle Granger ?

He : Oui professeur.

Mg : Mais cela fait effectivement partit de vos devoirs de préfète-en-chef.

Li : Donc, tu vas le faire cousine !

He : Lionel…

Li : On va y aller, n'est-ce pas Pansy ? Blaise ?

Pa : Exact. On se retrouve dans la grande salle ! Bon courage !

Dr : Traitres !

He : C'est toi qui dis ça Malefoy ?

Ro : Dire que tu as osé penser qu'ils finiraient par s'entendre Minerva.

Mg : Il reste encore un peu de temps Severus.

Dr : (tout bas) C'est quoi ces magouilles encore ?

He : (de même) Je crois qu'ils ont parié que l'on finirait par s'entendre… McGo a du dire oui tandis que Rogue a parié le contraire…

Dr : (toujours tout bas) Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu nous enfermer ensemble.

Ro : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée Drago. On va y réfléchir.

He : C'est hors de question que ça arrive !

Mg : Puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler que nous sommes ici pour parler de danse ?

He : J'ai une question professeur, que va-t-on danser ?

Ro : Nous allions justement y venir. Minerva ?

Mg : Merci, Severus. Ecoutez-moi bien jeunes gens, le but de votre prestation est de faire oublier un temps soit peu la guerre à nos élèves. Il vous faudra donc créer une chorégraphie qui les fera rêver.

He : Mais…

Dr : C'est impossible.

Mg : Si, monsieur Malefoy, c'est possible.

He : Mais on n'a qu'une semaine ! Une seule petite semaine !

Ro : C'est pour cela que vous aurez un retourneur de temps. Ainsi, vous pourrez vous entrainer toute la journée tout en assistant à vos cours.

He : Mais la salle de danse se trouve ici, et il vaut mieux que nous ne nous croisions pas nous-mêmes, vous le savez.

Mg : Je vous croyais plus maligne miss Granger.

Silence.

Dr : La salle sur demande ?

Mg : Exact monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant, nous allons vous laisser.

He : Une dernière question, pouvons-nous nous faire aider ?

Ro : Il est évident que vous n'y arriverez pas seuls. C'est pourquoi, nous avons déjà demandé à monsieur Menard de vous aidez. Il nous a affirmé qu'il a déjà, je cite « quelques très bonnes idées en tête ».

He : Oh non…

Dr : Pourquoi ?

He : Tu ne connais pas mon cousin, dès qu'il s'agit de danser, il faut savoir être à son niveau.

Dr : Ce qui veut dire ?

He : Qu'il faut se montrer meilleur que lui. Et être meilleur que le vice champion mondial de rock acrobatique et de quickstep n'est pas chose facile.

Dr : Quickstep ? C'est quoi ça ?

He : Une danse très rapide où le moindre mauvais mouvement de pied peut être fatal. C'est l'une des danses les plus compliquées. Et il adore la danser.

Mg : Miss Granger, je crois que vous savez danser ?

He : C'est exact.

Mg : Dans ce cas, je vous prie de bien vouloir enseigner les rudiments de la danse à monsieur Malefoy.

He : Quelle danse professeur ?

Mg : Le Jive, le chachacha et la rumba pour commencer. Nous reviendrons vous voir demain soir. N'oubliez pas de vous servir du retourneur.

Ro : Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée.

Mg : Vous avez une semaine. Au revoir.

Le directeur et la professeure de métamorphose sortirent.

He : Lionel, tu es un homme mort.

Dr : Il est si terrible que ça ?

He : Pis encore ! Le traitre ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! Je vais le tuer, l'enflure !

Dr : Granger, si tu le tues, il n'y aura plus de chorégraphie, et s'il n'y a plus de chorégraphie il va falloir que l'on se mette d'accord ce qui est…

He : Strictement, impossible, je sais. Il faut qu'on aille le voir.

Ils se rendirent chez les serdaigles, après s'être changés et avoir remit leurs uniformes. Ils demandèrent après Lionel, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Li : Déjà fini ce cours de danse ?

He : Non, on va y aller mais je crois que l'on a besoin de toi. Il faut apprendre à Malefoy les rudiments de la danse. Et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui m'empêche de le tuer.

Li : Soit, on va où ?

He : Dans nos appartements.

Ils se mirent en route.

Dr : Il parait que c'est toi qui va faire la chorégraphie ?

Li : Oui, mais inquiète-toi plutôt d'apprendre à danser avant d'aborder ma chorégraphie. Qu'est-ce que tu sais danser ?

Dr : Le fait de ne pas écraser les pieds de mes partenaires est déjà un exploit en soi.

He : C'est vrai ça ? Un Malefoy qui ne sait pas danser ? La bonne blague !

Dr : Mon père n'aurait peut-être jamais appris à danser si ce n'avait pas été pour ma mère, Granger. Et si ce n'était pas pour garder ma réputation, je ne le ferais pas non plus.

He : Tout s'explique.

Elle se pencha vers le tableau et murmura le mot de passe à l'oreille de la claveciniste qui leur ouvrit le passage. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de danse.

Li : Drago, tu as des habits à me prêter ?

Dr : Pourquoi ?

Li : Je ne compte pas danser en uniforme…

Dr : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Li : Un jogging et un T-shirt tu as ?

Dr : Peut-être.

Li : Tu en as deux ?

Dr : Ca, c'est moins sur.

Li : Va te changer, si tu n'en as pas, je ferais avec.

Dr : Je suis obligé de mettre un T-shirt ?

Li : Un pull si tu veux, mais tu vas vite avoir chaud.

Dr : En dansant ?

He : La danse est un sport Malefoy, et, comme avec tous les sports, on sue.

Dr : Ah.

Li : Tu ne savais pas ?

Dr : Je ne m'intéresse pas à la danse.

He : Ca, je le savais. En dehors de ton propre intérêt, tu ne t'intéresses à rien.

Dr : Mais je t'emm…

Li : On se calme et on va se changer ok ?

Ce qu'ils firent. Drago n'avait pas deux joggings, Lionel alla donc chercher son bonheur chez sa cousine qui, elle, en avait un pour lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de danse. Hermione avait remit son short très court et un haut qui faisait plus penser à une brassière qu'autre chose. Elle resta pied nus tandis que Drago gardait ses chaussettes. Lionel portait un jogging noir et un T-shirt cintré. Il était aussi pieds nus.

Li : Bien, Drago, on va te montrer les pas de bases puis je t'apprendrais. On commence avec le chachacha. Ma cousine ?

He : Mon cousin.

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se tinrent face à face. Lionel prit la main droite d'Hermione dans sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite venait se placer sur l'omoplate gauche de sa cousine. Hermione plaça sa main libre sur l'épaule de son cousin. Ils firent les pas de base puis se tournèrent vers Drago.

Li : Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. En place.

Le serpentard ne bougea pas, gardant ses bras croisés sur son torse.

Li : Drago, il va bien falloir que tu danses avec elle un jour ou l'autre.

L'interpelé soupira puis vint se placer face à Hermione, sans la toucher.

Li : Drago…

He : (sourire narquois) Tu te défiles Malefoy ?

Son regard se fit plus dur.

Dr : Jamais, Granger. Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. J'y arriverais, coûte que coûte.

Ils se placèrent. Lionel corrigea la position de Drago et les invita à danser, tout en expliquant les pas et en modifiant la position du serpentard lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il ne mit pas longtemps à assimiler les pas et ils passèrent à une autre danse, la rumba.

Li : Drago, place-toi derrière Hermione.

He : Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour apprendre les pas de base.

Dr : Si je pouvais seulement avoir à quoi m'attendre…

Li : C'est vrai. 'Mione ?

He : Ok.

Ils dansèrent, histoire de montrer à Drago ce qu'il devait faire.

Dr : C'est hors de question.

He : Ce n'est pas compliqué.

Dr : Je refuse de me trémousser derrière toi, Granger.

Li : Drago Malefoy, tu vas aller te trémousser derrière ma cousine. Autrement, tu risques de te ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard. C'est à toi de choisir.

Lionel avait touché là où ça fait mal. Blessé dans son amour propre, Drago alla se placer derrière Hermione.

Li : C'est un début. Maintenant, pose tes mains sur ses hanches.

Il hésita et regarda le poufsouffles avec un regard partagé entre la détresse, le dégout et la haine.

Li : Allez, plus vite, on n'a pas toute la nuit.

He : Peut-être que si.

Li : C'était juste une façon de parler. Allez, Drago, tu lui attrape les hanches et on commence. Non, le bassin.

He : Autant qu'il m'attrape le…

Li : Non Hermione, c'est juste pour qu'il sente mieux les mouvements, qu'il les imprime et qu'il calque les siens sur les tiens.

Elle soupira, pendant que Drago descendait ses mains, les posant sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Ils frémirent.

Li : Allez, on y va. Drago, jambe droite, ramène, jambe gauche, ramène, le bassin. Calque tes mouvements sur les siens, tes hanches Drago, tes hanches, bouge-les plus ! Ta tête doit suivre ! Ne te crispe pas ! Reste souple et détendu ! (Pause) On arrête.

He : Pourquoi ?

Li : Il a comprit le truc.

He : C'était rapide !

Li : Il doit avoir un don pour la danse.

Dr : Surtout, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Li : Ne te vexe pas Drago, on va te donner du fil à retordre. Face à face maintenant.

Dr : Hein ?

He : Face à face.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

Li : Je vous rappelle que la rumba est une danse sensuelle dans laquelle il faut mettre de la passion. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Dr : (murmure) C'est quoi ce truc encore ?

He : (murmure) Pense à quelqu'un que tu aimes et ça viendra.

Li : Arrêtez vos messes-basses et dansez. Allez, un, deux, trois, quatre… Le bassin Drago ! Regardez-vous dans les yeux ! Drago, fait-la tourner… Ne te laisse pas surprendre, rattrape-lui la main et rapprochez-vous ! Maintenant, refaites le mouvement précédent ! Ne lui lâche pas les mains lorsque tu la retourne ! Voilà, on y est ! Non, ne vous arrêtez pas, continuez encore un peu.

Il les laissa danser pendant dix minutes, sans dire un mot puis les arrêta.

Li : Maintenant, plus compliqué, le Jive. On va te montrer.

Ils dansèrent puis regardèrent le serpentard qui avait les yeux ronds.

Li : Quoi ?

Dr : C'est quoi cette dance de surexcités ?

He : Du Jive Malefoy.

Dr : Ca, je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

Li : Ai un peu confiance en toi bon sang ! Tu veux garder ta réputation mais tu ne fais pas d'efforts ! Tu vas le faire, même si cela doit prendre un mois entier !

Dr : Mais nous n'avons pas un mois !

He : Nous avons tout le temps que nous voulons et tu vas y arriver, je t'en donne ma parole !

Drago soupira. Un long soupir à fendre l'âme, pas ceux d'exaspération perpétuelle qu'il poussait chaque jour mais un véritable soupir de désespoir qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pousser.

Li : Ca va aller Drago, on va t'aider, ne t'en fait pas ok ?

Dr : Comme si j'avais le choix.

Li : Allez, en place.

Drago alla donc se placer face à sa partenaire. Ils commençaient tous deux à s'habituer au contact de l'autre, s'apprivoisant peu à peu. Hermione et Lionel aidaient un maximum le serpentard qui eut bien du mal à assimiler les pas de cette danse bien plus complexe que les autres, les deux cousins le reprenant à chaque fois que cela était nécessaire. A la fin, il eut l'impression que les seuls mots qu'il était capable de penser étaient : « Tes pieds, Drago ! L'autre pied devant ! L'autre pied derrière ! » Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses deux tortionnaires annoncèrent la pause.

Li : Allez, on s'étire, on boit, on souffle…

He : Pourquoi soupires-tu Malefoy ?

Dr : Douche, dodo.

Li : Pas encore. Une douche si tu veux mais tu ne vas pas aller dormir maintenant.

Dr : Quoi ? Pas encore ? Mais ça doit faire quinze heures que vous m'apprenez à danser des tucs bizarres et vous me dites que je ne peux qu'aller prendre une douche ?

He : Cela ne fait pas deux heures que nous sommes ici. Je suis étonnée, tu apprends vite !

Dr : En fait, vous pourriez m'expliquer comment vous faites pour tourner si vite ?

Li : Comme ça ? (il fit trois tours rapides sur lui-même)

Dr : Oui. Rien qu'à te voir, j'ai envie de vomir.

Li : Viens le faire et tu verras que ce n'est pas bien compliqué. (En le voyant ouvrir la bouche) Tu n'as pas le choix.

Hermione resta assise sur le parquet à regarder son cousin apprendre à Malefoy à tourner sur lui-même, ce qui était insolite en soi. Drago n'y parvint pas immédiatement, faisant d'abord un tour, puis deux, puis trois, d'abord très lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Il y parvint presque à plusieurs reprises seulement, il s'emmêlait les pieds à la fin, ne les décroisant pas assez vite. Lionel décida d'arrête là son cours express en voyant que le serpentard commençait à tanguer dangereusement et lui permit d'aller se doucher pour retrouver ses esprits.

Drago alla donc se doucher pendant que les deux cousins restaient dans la salle de danse. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, de nouveau frais et dispo, il se retourna auprès des deux cousins qui s'étaient remis à danser. Il écarquilla une fois de plus les yeux, voyant Hermione voltiger autour de son cousin et son cousin la lancer en l'air comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il resta là, sur le pas de la porte, à les regarder. Lorsqu'il en eut assez d'attendre, il se manifesta en se raclant la gorge ce qui arrêta net les deux danseurs.

Li : Ah, tu étais là ! On reprend alors ! Vous enchainerez les trois, le chachacha, la rumba et le jive. En place !

Ils recommencèrent donc à danser, sous l'œil attentif du français qui ne disait rien. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il les félicita.

Li : C'est bon ! Drago, franchement, bravo. On n'aura peut-être pas besoin d'utiliser ce retourneur de temps, en fin de compte.

He : C'est vrai que tu as fait des progrès fulgurants !

Dr : J'avais dit que j'y arriverais.

Li : C'est vrai. Maintenant, je vais vous montrer ce qui vous attend. Hermione ?

He : Mais je ne la connais pas cette chorégraphie !

Li : Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-toi faire et tout ira bien.

He : Soit. Mais ne me casse pas une jambe d'accord ?

Li : Pas de problème !

Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, priant Drago de s'adosser à un mur. Lionel fit sa démonstration, sa cousine le suivant tant bien que mal. Drago comptait. Dix minutes, dix longues minutes à danser. Pour lui, cela paraissait une éternité. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle lorsqu'il pouvait l'éviter surtout si c'était pour danser. Il poussa un énième soupir.

Li : Voilà ! Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

He : Pardon ? Tu as mélangé toutes les danses possibles et imaginables et tu nous dis que ce n'est pas compliqué ? Ne te paye pas nos têtes Lionel !

Li : Vous allez voir, c'est plus simple que ça en a l'air.

Dr : On ne peut pas voir ça demain ?

Li : Non, si on commence aujourd'hui, vous allez l'assimiler pendant la nuit et cela vous paraitra plus simple demain. (Baille) Je crois que je commence à être fatigué… On s'y met ?

Ils se mirent en ligne face à la glace et Lionel les fit répéter jusque tard dans la soirée.

Li : Voilà ! Vous pouvez aller vous coucher maintenant. On se retrouve demain ?

Dr : Demain, c'est jour de repos.

Li : (tout sourire) Justement, comme il n'y a pas cours, on pourra répéter toute la journée !

He : Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Dr : Niais.

He : Hein ?

Dr : Fit-il avec un grand sourire niais.

Li : Hé !

Dr : Quoi ?

Li : T'es méchant !

Dr : Pardon ? C'est toi qui me torture depuis trois heures avec une danse des plus compliquées !

Li : Arrête un peu, ce n'est pas moi qui ait tout fait pour devenir préfet en chef ! Assume-en les conséquences !

Dr : Si j'avais encore de la force, je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que mort se montre…

Li : Tu as besoin de moi pour apprendre à danser.

Dr : Tu n'as qu'à le faire avec Hermione, ça ira plus vite et je serais tranquille.

Li : Justement, ce n'est pas à moi de danser mais à toi, donc tu vas aller te coucher et on se retrouvera demain dans la grande salle à la première heure !

He : Lionel, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais demain, il y a la sortie à prés-au-lard.

Li : Justement, c'est là que le retourneur de temps va nous servir. On ira à pré-au-lard puis nous retournerons le temps pour pouvoir nous entrainer.

Dr : Je vais me coucher.

He : Non, il faut que nous le raccompagnions dans sa salle commune.

Li : Quoi ?

He : Oui Lionel, tu ne…

Dr : Qu'il dorme sur le canapé. On peut bien fait une exception pour une fois…

Li : Merci Drago.

He : Mais…

Dr : Je vais me coucher.

He : Drago Malefoy !

Dr : Bonne nuit.

Hermione était folle de rage. Les deux garçons s'étaient ligués contre elle et elle détestait ça.

Li : Allez 'Mione, n'en fait pas un drame !

He : Vous êtes infernaux ! Tous les deux !

Li : 'Mione, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! Allez, sourit !

Il lui enlaça la taille.

He : On y va ?

Li : Oui.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune et entendirent Drago se laver de l'autre côté de la porte menant à la salle de bain. Ils s'assirent sur un des canapés, fatigués.

He : Je suis éreintée…

Li : Moi aussi. C'est étrange non ? Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour être aussi fatigué…

He : Idiot. (Un bruit de chute suivit d'un cri de douleur) C'était quoi ça ?

Li : (s'approche de la porte de la salle de bain) Drago ?

Dr : (grogne) Quoi ?

Li : T'es mort ?

Dr : Tu l'entends bien non ?

Li : De quoi ?

Dr : Que je suis mort !

Li : Ah. Bon, bah, repose en paix.

Hermione éclata de rire, s'effondrant sur le canapé. Drago sortit de la salle de bain.

Dr : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Li : Elle s'étonne que tu ais de l'humour je crois… Allez Hermione, on va à la douche !

He : (toujours pliée de rire) Attend, attend, j'arrive.

Dr : Vous allez prendre votre douche ensemble ?

Li : Ca te dérange ?

Dr : C'est quoi cette relation incestueuse ?

Li : On a dit qu'on allait prendre notre douche, pas coucher ensemble.

He : (réalise) C'est hors de question que l'on se douche ensemble !

Dr : Ah, tu vois ? Je me disais aussi.

Li : Tu préfère te doucher avec Drago ?

Pattenrond sauta sur Lionel en feulant.

He : C'est bon Pattenrond, je n'irais pas me doucher avec lui.

Li : Qui ça « lui » ?

He : Toi, boulet.

Li : Donc, tu admets que cela ne te dérangerais pas d'aller te doucher avec Drago.

He : Quoi ?

Dr : Il est fatigué et va aller se coucher, n'est-ce pas Lionel ?

Li : Si on n'a plus le droit de rire… Désespérants, voilà ce que vous êtes.

Dr : Lionel…

Li : Ca va, Ca va… Je retourne dans la salle de danse.

He : c'est ça, vas-y, du moment que tu arrêtes de raconter n'importe-quoi…(Baille) Je vais me doucher.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, en ressortit avec son change et alla se doucher. Drago et Lionel allèrent dans la salle de danse. Elle les rejoignit lorsqu'elle eut fini de sa doucher.

He : Malefoy ?

Li : Chut !

He : Mais…

Li : La ferme !

Elle resta plantée sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que Drago eu fini de jouer du piano.

Li : Tu te débrouilles bien. Depuis combien de temps tu pratiques ?

Dr : Depuis, hum… Un an et des patates.

He : C'est vrai ?

Drago sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille.

Dr : T'étais là toi ?

He : Seulement un an et des patates ?

Dr : Oui Granger, c'est vrai. Bonne nuit.

Il sortit de la salle en passant à côté d'Hermione qui ne bougea pas.

Li : Il joue bien non ?

He : Oui. Je ne savais pas qu'il jouait du piano.

Li : A ton avis, pourquoi est-il là ce piano ?

He : Pour lui ?

Li : Exact, tout comme cette salle de danse est là pour toi. (Baille) Je crois que je vais aller me doucher puis me coucher.

He : On peut dormir ensemble si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé.

Li : Ce n'est pas de refus mais il n'est pas dit que l'on dorme dans ce cas.

He : (regard espiègle) On verra.

Ils sortirent de la salle de danse et Hermione de rendit dans sa chambre pendant que son cousin allait se doucher. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la gryffondor, il la vit endormie sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête contre le carreau et Pattenrond sur ses genoux. Le chat vint se frotter à sa jambe.

Li : Et bien, Pattenrond, on dirait qu'Hermione s'est endormie. Je le mets dans son lit ?

Le chat miaula et Lionel saisit sa cousine dans ses bras avant de la poser sur son lit. Elle bougea un peu et murmura.

He : Mal… ff…

Le français sourit puis tira les couvertures sous lesquelles il mit sa cousine puis son propre corps avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves. De son côté, Drago avait du mal à s'endormir bien qu'il fut dans un état de fatigue plus qu'avancé.

Les heures passèrent, se succédant les unes, les autres puis vint le matin. Lionel se réveilla avec le soleil dont les rayons perçaient à travers les rideaux. Il eut du quelques difficultés à s'éveiller totalement et hésita à sorti du lit, ne voulant pas renoncer à la douce chaleur du corps de sa cousine. Lorsqu'il se décida à se lever, prenant sur lui – il frissonna en sentant l'air ambiant passer sur sa peau. Une fois encore, il prit sur lui pour ne pas se replonger sous les couvertures encore chaudes. Il le leva, ses pieds entrant en contact avec le sol froid, et saisit son uniforme plié sur le bureau avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, celle de Drago s'ouvrit en face de lui, au même instant. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent avant de se saluer.

Li : Bien dormi ?

Dr : Bof. Et toi ?

Li : Bien. J'ai franchement hésité à quitter le lit. J'ai un peu froid là…

Dr : Si tu t'étais habillé, tu n'aurais pas eu ce problème.

Li : Je ne suis pas nu.

Dr : C'est tout comme. Tu as dormi avec Hermione ?

Li : Oui.

Dr : Dans cette tenue ?

Li : Oui. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

Dr : Je n'ai pas dit ça.

He : Bonjour… Malefoy, tu as une tête de déterré. Tu as mal dormi ?

Dr : On va dire ça comme ça.

He : Tu n'as pas de fièvre au moins ?

Dr : Non, mais tu pourrais aller t'habiller toi aussi.

He : Après la douche.

Effectivement, Hermione ne portait qu'un pauvre slip et un t-shirt qui ne couvrait pas son sous-vêtement et laissait même entrevoir son nombril.

Li : Hermione…

He : Je veux dormir… (Elle alla s'allonger sur le canapé) Dodo…

Dr : Attention, tu suces ton pouce.

He : C'est pas vrai.

Dr : Si.

He : Mais, laisse-moi tranquille…

Dr : Granger…

He : Drago, laisse-moi sucer mon pouce comme je veux.

Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Li : On se lève mademoiselle Je… Granger ! Tout de suite !

He : Je veux pas…

Li : Hermione Jane Granger, levez-vous immédiatement !

He : J'ai pas envie !

Lionel se dirigea vers elle et se mit à califourchon sur elle, lui plaquant les épaules contre l'assise du canapé.

Li : Tu te lèves, on a du boulot.

He : Si tu m'appuies sur les épaules, je ne pourrais pas me lever.

Li : Tu penses ? On va voir ça…

Il la chatouilla en la maintenant avec ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle réussi enfin à se dégager, elle ne perdit pas son temps et chatouilla son cousin. Aucun d'eux ne s'arrêterait tant que l'autre n'aurait pas capitulé. Ainsi, ils guerroyèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione courrait derrière son cousin lorsque Drago sortit de la salle de bain en chemise et pantalon, une serviette sur la tête. Lionel alla se réfugier derrière lui, sa cousine cherchant à l'attraper par tous les moyens. Malefoy garda les mains sur la tête en attendant patiemment qu'ils veuillent bien le laisser passer. Ne voyant pas son salut venir, il essaya de se dégager sans en frapper un d'exaspération. Il fulminait.

Dr : Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? J'aimerais bien aller manger si vous me le permettez !

Les deux cousins s'arrêtèrent net, le regardant.

Li : Mais Drago…

Dr : Non, vous me saoulez et me donnez le tournis alors arrêtez-vous, allez vous habiller puis allez manger. En fait, je me fiche de ce que vous faites du moment que je suis tranquille. (Pause) C'est bon ? Je peux passer maintenant ?

Il alla dans sa chambre, énervé.

He : Heu… Je crois qu'on l'a quelque peu… énervé.

Li : Tu penses ?

He : De toute façon, un Malefoy levé du bon pied, ça n'existe pas.

Ils soupirèrent de concert puis Lionel alla se changer pendant qu'Hermione se douchait puis s'habillait. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où Hermione retrouva Ginny, comme chaque matin.

Gi : Bonjour !

He : Bonjour. Je suis fatiguée…

Gi : Je vois ça ! Dit-moi, on va à pré-au-lard toutes les deux aujourd'hui ?

He : Pourquoi pas.

Gi : Lionel n'y va pas ?

He : Si, mais je crois qu'il a prévu d'y aller avec une fille de sa maison… Lisa…

Gi : Lisa Turpin ?

He : Oui, ça doit être ça…

Elles se turent un moment.

Gi : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ?

He : Si tu savais… On a commencé à préparer le bal d'halloween… Et il y a beaucoup de choses à faire…

Gi : C'est pour ça que vous avez l'air fatigués ?

He : Quoi ça « vous »?

Gi : Malefoy et toi.

He : Oui. Personnellement, je n'ai pas assez dormi.

Gi : Ah. Tu devrais aller te reposer avant que l'on parte pour pré-au-lard.

He : Ca va aller. Puis il nous reste du travail.

Gi : Tu as trouvé un cavalier pour le bal ?

He :…

Gi : Je vois. Je reviens.

Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

He : Ginny ! Attend !

Mais la cadette Weasley ne l'entendit pas, se rendit à la table des Serdaigles et s'adressa à Lionel. Hermione ne pouvait que les voir discuter mais l'expression visible sur le visage de Ginny lui révélait leur conversation. La jeune fille revint.

Gi : Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

He : J'ai un cavalier pour le bal.

Gi : Ca, je sais. Maintenant, je veux un nom.

Hermione baissa la tête.

He : D'accord, mais promet-moi de ne pas crier.

Gi : Je vais essayer. Parle Hermione, ou mes foudres s'abattront sur toi !

He : C'est Blaise.

Gi : Blaise ? Zabini ? Le meilleur ami de Malefoy ?

He : Oui.

Gi : Quoi ?

He : Tu as promis de ne pas crier !

Gi : Oups pardon. (Plus bas) Tu vas aller au bal avec… Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy ?

He : oui. Il n'est pas comme il le montre, il est plus… Simple.

Gi : Si ça se trouve, il veut simplement des informations sur Harry.

He : Si ça se trouve, il a juste envie de passer un bon moment.

Gi : Hermione, tu sais que…

He : Oui Ginny, je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, je sais que cela met en danger la mission de Potter, je sais tout ça, je sais aussi qu'ils ne nous ont toujours pas envoyé de nouvelles et je sais que je me demande s'ils ne se sont pas tout simplement fait prendre ou s'il n'ont pas tout simplement disparu de la surface du globe, donc, s'il te plait, ne juge pas mes actes. Je suis grande et j'ai un contrôle total sur ma vie.

La rousse resta un moment interdite. Hermione s'était énervé parce qu'elle, Ginny, avait osé faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'elle, Hermione, aille au bal d'Halloween avec le meilleur ami du pire ennemi de son meilleur ami. Elle soupira. Hermione était libre d ses actes et aller à un bal avec Zabini ne signifiait pas trahir Harry mais simplement accepter une invitation. Si c'était Zabini qui l'avait invitée. Le contraire l'aurait rassurée.

Gi : C'est lui qui t'a invitée ?

He : Oui. Pourquoi ?

Gi : Le contraire m'aurait un peu rassurée.

He : Je ne lui dirais rien sur Harry. De toute façon, nous ne savons rien de ses agissements.

Gi : Certes, mais il peut toujours chercher à savoir ce pourquoi Harry est partit.

He : Mais je ne le lui dirais rien Ginny ! Tu doutes de moi à ce point ?

Gi : Ce n'est pas ça, 'Mione, c'est de lui que je doute.

He : Si tu ne doutes pas de moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce que je lui dirais, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce qu'il aura comme informations, quoi qu'il veuille savoir. Je ne le laisserais pas arrêter Harry. Je ne laisserais personne arrêter Harry, soit-en certaine.

Gi : J'ai confiance en toi Hermione.

He : Moi aussi Ginny.

Gi : Mais je me pose des questions. A quoi riment toutes ces recherches ?

He : C'est pour les cours.

Gi : Ne me croit pas plus bête que je ne le suis, j'ai bien vu que ces recherches n'avaient aucun rapport avec les cours. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tant chez Serpentard ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'attirer chez lui et sa descendance ? Pourquoi fais-tu des recherches sur d'éventuelles potions de longévitude ? Pourquoi fais-tu des recherches sur les capacités extraphisyques des grands mages ? En particulier les mages noirs ?

He : Cela ne te concerne pas Ginny. Tu comprendras bien assez vite. Sache que je n'abandonnerais pas l'ordre, quoiqu'il advienne. Je refuse d'abandonner la lutte conte Tu-Sais-Qui tant qu'il ne sera pas mort.

Gi : Je te crois Hermione.

He : Tu as le droit de douter. Mais je voulais que tu le sache avant de tirer des conclusions rapides et fausses.

Gi : Dit-moi juste quand je comprendrais. S'il te plait.

He : Quand le moment sera venu. Je ne sais pas moi-même quand ce moment viendra.

Ginny soupira mais n'ajouta pas un mot avant qu'elles soient sorties de la Grande Salle. Elles retrouvèrent Lionel et Lisa.

Li : bonjour Ginny ! Tu vas bien ?

Gi : Je vais bien et toi ? Tu as l'air en grande forme.

Li : C'est la première fois que je vais à pré-au-lard alors je suis un excité.

He : On y va ?

Li : On doit retrouver Pansy et les autres au village. Devant la cabane hurlante d'après ce que j'ai compris. Vous savez où c'est ?

He : Oh oui.

Li : Cool ! Dans ce cas, on se retrouve ici dans dix minutes ? Le temps de se changer et de revenir, ça vous va ?

He : Oui.

Gi : Oui.

Li : Dans ce cas, à tout se suite. On y va Lisa ?

Ils se séparèrent et se rejoignirent au même endroit dix minutes après, et sortirent du château. Ils devaient se faire accompagner d'un Auror malgré le fait que lesdits Aurors surveillaient constamment le village. L'Auror ne leur parlait pas, se contentant de les suivre et d'effectuer la mission qu'était la sienne. Ils commencèrent par aller boire une bierreaubeurre puis firent un tour de repérage dans les divers magasins de vêtement encore ouverts du village. Ils aperçurent Drago, Pansy et Blaise en pleine conversation de l'autre côté d'une vitrine, marchant côté à côte.

Gi : Vas-y Malefoy, continue d'avancer… Encore un peu…

Les quatre regardaient Malefoy qui avançait droit sur un poteau sans le savoir, regardant Pansy, à qui il parlait.

* * *

Aw, désolée pour la coupure, mais je peux vous informer que vous venez de lire quatorze pages de Word! ^^ Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?

Je suis désolée pour la danse, mais j'ai trouvé difficile de la décrire, le mieux étant d'aller voir les vidéos sur les sites qui en proposent! ^^; franchement désolée!

En tous cas, merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire ce chapitre! On se retrouve bientôt, promis! ^^

C U soon! Enjoy!


	4. paillettes et coups de reins

Que dire… Et bien…Pas de RAR… Pourquoi je poste en fait ? Certainement parce que j'en ai envie et qu'apparemment, certaines personnes lisent cette fic. M'enfin, je ne sais pas puisque je n'ai pas de nouvelle ! Bref ! Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! On se voit en bas ! ^^

* * *

Il leva la tête et aperçut Hermione qui le prévint du regard, fixant alternativement le poteau et Malefoy. Ce dernier comprit peu avant de heurter ledit poteau, tournant la tête au dernier moment avec une inspiration de surprise. Il ferma les yeux et se les frottas, déclenchant l'hilarité chez ses deux amis.

Gi : Merde !

Ils rigolèrent puis se ré intéressèrent aux rayonnages et continuèrent leur tour des magasins avant d'aller rejoindre les trois serpentards à l'endroit prévu.

Bl : On se gèle les cou…

Li : Bonjour ! Vous nous attendez depuis longtemps ?

Pa : Tu penses ? On a à peine eu le temps de geler !

Dr : Tu foutais quoi ? Il fait super froid ici !

Li : Pas trop fatigué Drago ? Parce que je trouve que tes mouvements sont assez raides.

Dr : A qui la faute ?

Bl : Ne vous battez pas.

Pa : Laisse-les faire, de toute façon, ils vont bien finir par se lasser de se battre. Et je suis d'accord avec Drago, on est peut-être en octobre mais il fait froid. On dirait presque qu'il va neiger.

Bl : C'est peut-être du à l'ascension du seigneur des ténèbres.

Gi : Tu vas chercher loin Malefoy.

Dr : Je n'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui Weasley, je suis trop fatigué.

Bl : Ca, on avait vu. Je te rappelle qu'il est fortement déconseillé de s'endormir dans son bol de céréales le matin.

Dr : J'étais trop fatigué. Et j'ai des courbatures partout.

Pa : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour avoir des courbatures ?

Dr : Si tu savais... On m'a torturé.

Bl : Comment ça ?

Dr : Bah, torturé, torturé ! On m'a kidnappé puis torturé, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Bl : Il va falloir que tu nous explique ça.

Dr : Après.

Li : On y va ? J'ai besoin de vous, chers préfets-en-chef.

He : Et pourquoi ?

Li : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Ils retournèrent dans le centre du village et refirent le tour des magasins de vêtements. Lionel prit les deux préfets-en-chef à part.

Li : Ecoutez, le professeur McGonagal m'a confié une bourse dan laquelle il y a de l'argent pour vos costumes.

Dr : Hein ?

He : Mais…

Li : Hermione, c'est une représentation spéciale, il y aura autant de magie et de musique que de danse, il vous faut donc être habillés pour l'évènement ce qui implique d'abandonner vos vêtements de répétition.

He : Tu aurais pu nous prévenir.

Li : Elle m'attendait devant ma salle commune. Je disais donc que j'ai l'argent pour les costumes ; Nous allons devoir choisir les tissus de tous vos costumes aujourd'hui et nous devrons faire l'assemblage nous-mêmes. Il va aussi falloir décider maintenant de ce que nous allons faire pour que vous vous changiez. Vous avez deux choix. Soit par la magie, soit par couches superposées.

Dr : Attend, t'es en train de dire qu'il a falloir qu'on se change ? Et plusieurs fois ?

Li : Oui.

He : Ce n'est pas possible. Mais dans quoi on s'est embarqués encore ?

Dr : Je me pose la même question. Qui a décidé pour cette histoire de costumes ?

Li : Moi.

He : Alors c'est un refus catégorique.

Li : Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Il souriait mais la réplique était sans appel. Ils allaient faire ce qu'il voudrait, que ça leur plaise ou non. Ils capitulèrent.

Li : Bien. On va devoir se séparer des quatre autres.

Dr : Pourquoi ?

Li : Ce spectacle doit rester un secret absolu. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé mais le directeur en accord avec le professeur de métamorphose.

He : Mais quelle galère. Ils ne vont jamais pouvoir rester ensemble plus de dix minutes.

Li : Ils vont pourtant devoir se supporter. J'ai promis à Lisa qu'on irait boire un verre ensemble.

He : Mais on y est déjà allé !

Dr : Elle veut un rendez-vous Granger, en tête-à-tête.

He : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Dr : Ca se voit dans son regard.

Li : Très observateur. Merci Drago, j'avais des doutes sur ses intentions.

Dr : C'est toi qui voulais savoir.

He : Mais vous êtes ignobles ! Lionel, comment peux-tu lui faire ça ?

Li : Je n'allais pas lui demander si elle voulait sortir avec moi de but en blanc !

He : Mais c'est pire de la faire espérer !

Li : Qui a dit que j'allais la laisser espérer ?

He : Mais… Mais… C'est nul comme plan.

Dr : Granger, il fait preuve de tact et fait un maximum pour ne pas la blesser. Si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça…

He : C'est toi qui me parle de compassion et de compréhension ? C'est le monde à l'envers !

Li : Hermione !

He : Quoi encore ?

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert avant de déclarer qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres.

Bl+Gi : Où étiez-vous ?

Li : On devait discuter de quelque chose.

Pa : Ils sortent ensemble ?

Dr+He : Non !

Gi : Au moins c'est clair.

Bl : Mais cela ne répond pas à notre question. Drago ?

Dr : Secret défense.

Gi : Hermione ?

He : On vous laisse ici, on se rejoint dans combien de temps ? On doit aller voir quelque chose pour Rogue.

Gi : Il aurait pu y aller lui-même.

Dr : Il a dit que c'était à nous de le faire. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Bl : Je veux bien vous croire mais pourquoi Menard vient-il avec vous ?

He : Parce que ça le concerne au moins autant que nous.

Pa : Ah. On se retrouve où et dans combien de temps ?

He : Heu… Lionel ?

Li : Cela dépend de vous.

He : Malefoy ?

Dr : Je ne sais pas. (Il se tourna vers les deux Aurors qui les accompagnaient) Vous pouvez communiquer entre vous ?

Au : Oui.

Dr : (aux autres) Dans ce cas, on vous enverra un message. On fait comme ça ?

Gi : D'accord. Mais je suis obligée de rester avec eux ?

He : J'ai bien peur que oui, Ginny.

La : On se retrouve après Lionel ?

Li : Oui, bien sur.

Bl : Drago.

Dr : Blaise, Pansy.

Pa : Salut.

Gi : On fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

He : Cherche _la_ robe.

Gi : Compte sur moi. A tout à l'heure !

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes qui partirent chacun de leur côté avec un Auror.

Li : Je suis dans la mouise…

He : Pourquoi ?

Dr : Lisa.

He : Hein ?

Dr : Il ne veut pas sortir avec elle, ça se voit.

He : C'est vrai ?

Li : Oui.

He : Pourtant elle ne m'a pas semblé méchante ou mesquine.

Li : C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu de mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne sera jamais qu'une amie.

He : Tu peux toujours tenter, tu verras ce qui arrivera.

Li : Mais je sais que ça ne marchera pas. Je ne l'aime pas Hermione ! Drago, aide-moi !

Dr : Je suis d'accord avec toi, si tu ne l'aimes pas, dis-le lui mais ne la fait pas espérer.

He : Malefoy qui donne des conseils en amour, j'aurais tout vu !

Dr : Granger…

Em : Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

Li : Bonjour, nous venons de la part du professeur McGonagal.

Em : Bien, je vous attendais. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer les tissus.

Ils suivirent le vendeur en silence. Il les mena au fond du magasin où étaient exposés tous les tissus. Il y avait de tout, des lourds, des légers, à poils, en velours, de la soie et du satin… Lionel souri.

Li : On va pouvoir faire plein de costumes avec tout ça.

Dr : Ne t'emballe pas Menard.

He : Il a raison, tu as tendance à trop en faire.

Li : Mais…

Em : Je vous laisse ou vous souhaitez de l'aide ?

Li : En fait, il nous faudrait cinq costumes par personne. Pas pour moi, mais pour eux.

Em : C'est pour un spectacle ?

Li : Oui, un spectacle de danse. L'ouverture du bal d'halloween.

Dr : La prochaine fois que je croise Rogue, je l'achève.

He : Malefoy, s'il te plait, joue le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Dr : Ca va, ça va… Heureusement que mon père ne sera pas là.

He : Imagine qu'il te voit danser dans les bras d'une sang-de-bourbe !

Lionel discutait avec l'employé, touchant divers tissus et lui expliquant exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il se tourna vers les deux préfets-en-chef.

Li : Venez là, vous deux. Enlevez vos manteaux et vestes, on va voir ce qui vous va. (Il se tourna vers l'employé) Alors, le premier… Aux couleurs de leurs maisons… Du velours rouge sang pour Hermione avec un corset dans le même tissu heu… Une fente devant en velours or, la même chose en dessous de lacet. (L'employé exécutait ses ordres en cousant par magie l'habit à côté de la jeune fille) Parfait. Vous auriez des talons hauts ? (l'employé en fit venir par magie) Merci. (À Hermione) Tu vas l'essayer ? (elle s'exécuta) Maintenant, Drago… Vert et argent… pf, c'est quoi ces couleurs compliquées… Une veste vert foncé, une chemise grise, un pantalon de la même couleur que la veste. (Pause) Parfait, Va-y Drago.

Il resta en compagnie de l'employé devant les cabines d'essayage, attendant que les deux danseurs soient changés. Ils ressortirent bientôt.

Li : C'est parfait. Prenez-vous le bras et regardez-vous dans la glace, vous verrez que j'ai raison.

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers la glace en pied accrochée au mur à leur droite.

He : Waw, c'est…

Dr : Je suis d'accord.

Li : (à l'employé) Vous voyez, ils aiment !

Em : Vous aviez raison. On passe au deuxième ?

Li : Oui. C'est gentil à vous de tout nous faire sur place.

Em : C'est un vœu du professeur McGonagal. Et elle sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser.

Li : Ah bon ?

Dr : Menard, je n'ai pas mon après-midi à passer ici.

Li : Oui, oui, pardon ! Donc, pour les deux tenues suivantes… Drago ?

Dr : Oui ?

Li : Jaune et noir ou Bronze et bleu ?

Dr : Aucun des deux.

He : Serpentard dans l'âme…

Dr : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ces couleurs ne vont pas ensemble.

He : Ca ne te va pas au teint de toute façon.

Drago éclata de rire pendant que Lionel donnait ses indications à l'employé qui les suivait.

He : Tu penses que l'on va pouvoir danser là-dedans ?

Drago l'attira contre lui en la prenant par la taille et saisit son autre main dans sa main libre, ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Leur soudaine proximité la fit rougir.

He : Je… Malefoy…

Dr : C'est juste pour voir si on peut vraiment danser là-dedans. Tu te posais la question non ?

He : Oui.

Ils entamèrent la chorégraphie faite par Lionel puis s'arrêtèrent.

Em : C'est ce que vous allez danser ?

He : Oui. Mais ce n'est que le début.

Li : Je vois que vous avez déjà retenu le début. Allez vous changer, voilà vos nouvelles tenues.

Ils se changèrent puis revinrent. Lionel les regarda d'un œil approbateur. Hermione portait une robe très courte bleue à motifs bronze tandis que Drago portait une tenue noire avec des bandes jaunes et de légers motifs de la même couleur. De nouveau, ils se regardèrent dans la glace. De nouveau, ils apprécièrent les créations de Lionel.

Em : C'est parfait.

He : On va voir ça tout de suite. Drago ?

Dr : Hermione.

Elle lui tendit les mains qu'il prit dans les siennes. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et partirent d'un commun accord. Drago fit tournoyer Hermione qui finit par une arabesque.

He : C'est bon. La suivante ?

Li : Alors… La suivante…

He : Je le sens mal…

Dr : Les poils, c'est pour toi ou pour moi ?

Li : Pour Hermione. Toi, tu porteras du Blanc et du bleu. Hermione, du rose pétard en fil.

He : heu… Lionel ? J'ai le droit de t'en vouloir ?

Li : (réfléchi) Non. (À l'employé) Donc, une robe dos-nu en fil rose s'il vous plait, un peu plus longue que celle-ci et un autre costume bien ouvert devant heu… Blanc avec des motifs bleus…

Dr : L'inverse s'il te plait.

Li : L'inverse alors. Heu… Voilà, c'est parfait.

He : On va se changer !

Ils se changèrent puis ressortirent. Jugeant le résultat parfait, Lionel s'attaqua aux deux autres costumes. Le premier était en satin noir pour les deux danseurs. Celui d'Hermione était une robe sans manches arrivant aux genoux qui ne moulait pas du tout et celui de Drago était fait d'un pantalon très large touchant le sol et d'un haut cintré à manches longues qui lui couvrait les mains. Le dernier était le même que le premier bien que les couleurs soient inversées et le tissu beaucoup plus léger. Après avoir ait empaqueter leurs costumes, ils sortirent et demandèrent à l'Auror qui les accompagnait d'envoyer un message à son homologue qui accompagnait leurs amis.

Ils se rejoignirent au chaudron baveur et Lionel laissa les paquets aux préfets avant de choisir une table pour deux à laquelle il s'installa avec Lisa. Ginny s'assit en bout de table à côté d'Hermione, s'éloignant le plus possible des serpentards. Blaise s'installa face à Hermione tandis que Drago prenait place à côté d'elle, Pansy face à lui. Ils commandèrent leurs bierreaubeurre et burent tout en discutant.

He : Tu as trouvé _la_ robe ?

Gi : Oui. Et je pense qu'elle va te plaire.

He : J'irais voir ça.

Bl : C'est vrai que sa robe est jolie.

He : Ca ne te concerne pas Blaise. Et n'écoute pas nos conversations !

Bl : Je préfère parler chignon que d'entendre les deux autres (il pointa Pansy et Drago) parler de choses… Bizarres.

Hermione et Ginny se concentrèrent pour entendre ce que les deux serpentards se disaient. Ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et parlaient tout bas.

Dr : Mais Pansy, tu crois franchement que je déteste ça ?

Pa : A ta tête, on aurait dit.

Dr : Et bien tu as mal interprété.

Pa : Je me disais bien que tu allais aimer. Heureusement que j'ai eu cette idée sinon ça aurait été d'un ennui !

Dr : La prochaine fois, on le fait où ?

Pa : On verra. On évite ta chambre et les bibliothèques, c'est trop exposé.

Dr : Les toilettes alors ?

Pa : Lesquelles ?

Dr : Je ne sais pas, celles du deuxième ?

Pa : Avec Mimi geignarde dans le coin ?

Dr : On s'en fout, c'est un fantôme.

Pa : Bah moi, je ne m'en fous pas.

Dr : Alors ce sera dans ma chambre.

Pa : Drago…

Dr : C'est à toi de voir, la balle est dans ton camp.

Hermione se tourna vers Blaise et s'adressa à lui tout bas.

He : Ils parlent de quoi à ton avis ?

Bl : Spéléo ?

He : C'est comme ça que vous dites avoir des rapports sexuels à serpentard ?

Bl : Non, juste nous trois.

Gi : Ils couchent ensemble ?

Bl : Disons qu'ils se soulagent mutuellement.

Gi : Beurk.

Bl : Tu comprendras quand tu auras connu une bonne partie de jambe en l'air.

He : Blaise, s'il te plait, pas devant les enfants !

Gi : Hé !

He : Oui ?

Gi : Je ne suis pas une enfant !

He : Non, mais tu es pucelle, c'est la même chose.

Bl : Arrête un peu de l'embêter, Hermione. Elle a eut son compte avec (Il haussa le ton) une certaine Pansy Parkinson qui lui faisait des remarques désobligeantes dès qu'elle enfilait une robe…

Pa : C'est faux, je l'aidais, c'est tout !

He : Parkinson ? Aider quelqu'un ? C'est le monde à l'envers !

Pa : Non, c'est même moi qui lui ai trouvé sa robe !

Gi : C'est vrai. Et, je te l'ai dit, elle est magnifique.

He : Et voilà qu'elles vont devenir les meilleures amies du monde… Quant à vous, Parkinson et Malefoy, un bar n'est pas un endroit convenable pour parler spéléologie, c'est clair ?

Drago avala de travers et commença à s'étouffer, tant et si bien qu'Hermione du lui taper dans le dos. Les autres explosèrent de rire.

He : Bah alors Malefoy, on s'étouffe dans son verre ?

Dr : Tu peux parler Granger. Je te rappelle que c'est impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres !

He : Tu avoues donc parler de choses peu catholiques dans un bar.

Dr : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Pa : Tu peux bien le lui dire Drago, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra.

Dr : C'est hors de question !

He : Allez, Drago Malefoy, avoue-moi tout… Avec ce qu'on va faire ensemble, tu peux bien me le dire…

Gi : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Bl : Ca quoi ?

Gi : « Avec ce qu'on va faire ensemble ».

Pa : Aucune idée. Cela a peut-être un quelconque rapport avec ce qu'ils sont allés faire avec Lionel. Ou alors, Lionel leur sert de couverture. D'ailleurs Drago, qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés faire ?

He : Mêle-toi un peu de tes affaires Parkinson. Et ne me coupe pas la parole.

Pa : Vous parliez ?

Dr : C'est elle qui me parle !

He : Allons Dray, tu peux bien lui répéter ce que je te dis…

Dr : Que tu me chauffes au beau milieu d'un bar ?

Gi : Hermione ?

He : Oui ?

Gi : Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

He : Oui. (Elle se pencha vers elle) Si je l'appelle Dray, c'est juste pour faire enrager le pékinois. Et je ne le chauffe pas, j'essaye simplement de lui faire avouer les agissements malsains qu'il a avec Parkinson.

Dr : Qu'est-ce que tu lui raconte encore comme bêtises Granger ?

He : Mais rien Dray, je lui répète ce que je viens de te dire…

Dr : Quoi ?

Bl : Si tu veux mourir, attend d'être à Poudlard s'il te plait.

Dr : Mais…

Gi : Ca va Malefoy, on sait tous que tu veux te faire Hermione.

Pa : Oh mon dieu, Dray ! Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai !

Dr : C'est totalement faux. Tout cela n'est qu'un lourd tissu de mensonges !

Pa : Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que tu me trompais Drago !

Gi : Hermione et cette fouine ? Jamais !

Les deux concernés la regardèrent, surpris.

Gi : Ne me dites pas que vous avez…

Dr+He : Jamais !

Le soupir de soulagement que poussa Ginny déclencha une crise de fou rire chez les quatre autres. Elle baissa la tête, partagée entre la colère, la honte et l'envie de rire.

Li : Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ?

Gi : Non.

Li : Pourquoi rient-ils ?

He : Pendant quelques instants, elle a cru que Drago et moi on…

Dr : Couchait ensemble ! T'aurais vu sa tête, c'était trop drôle !

Li : Si vous ne la faites pas mieux que ça, ça pourrait arriver, alors profitez de pouvoir en rire encore quelques jours.

Comprenant le sens des paroles de son cousin, Hermione s'arrêta subitement de rire et le regarda, étonnée.

He : Tu n'oserais pas…

Li : Cela dépend de vous, pas de moi.

Dr : Que se passe-t-il Granger ?

He : Il voudrait nous faire…

Dr : Quoi ? Tu rêves, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Li : On verra. Finissez vos verres, qu'on sorte d'ici. J'en ai plus qu'assez de boire.

Pa : On arrive, on arrive.

Li : On vous attend là-bas.

Il retourna auprès de Lisa pendant que les autres finissaient leurs verres en quatrième vitesse. Ils se levèrent, prirent les sacs et sortirent du bar toujours suivis des deux Aurors.

Li : Alors, on fait quoi ?

Gi : Les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre ?

Pa : D'accord.

Bl : D'accord.

Dr : D'accord.

He : D'accord.

La : D'accord.

Li : Dans ce cas, le choix est fait.

He : On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ou avant de rentrer au château ?

Bl : Dans la grande salle.

He : Malefoy, prend tes affaires.

Pa : Tu ne l'appelles plus Dray ?

He : Tu penses vraiment que je l'appelle Dray à longueur de temps ? C'est juste parce qu'il n'aime pas ça.

Dr : Tortionnaire.

He : Ton sac.

Il saisit le sac qu'elle lui tendait et ils se séparèrent en deux groupes : les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Lisa, Ginny et Pansy ayant déjà choisi leurs robes, elles ne faisaient qu'accompagner Hermione et payer leurs robes au passage. Les garçons durent choisir une tenue chacun, Blaise n'ayant pas prit la peine de choisir en même temps que les filles.

Les filles revinrent au château avant les garçons, ce qui laissait à Hermione le champ libre pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Drago arriva une heure après elle.

Dr : Lionel devrait arriver d'ici peu avec le retourneur de temps et de la nourriture. Il nous demande de nous changer en l'attendant.

Hermione soupira en pensant que la journée risquait d'être longue et alla se changer. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, Malefoy était déjà changé et allait ouvrir la porte à Lionel qui ne tarda pas à débouler avec un grand plat de nourriture.

Li : On fait ça où ? Ici ou dans la salle sur demande ?

He : En le faisant ici, on risque de se voir. Donc, je propose que l'on aille jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

Dr : Si on croise Carrow ou Carrow…

He : Ils ne sont absents pour le week-end.

Li : Ouf ! Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! On y va ?

He : Oui.

Ils s'assirent sur un canapé et Lionel étira la chaine pour qu'elle les entoure tous trois avant de tourner le petit sablier de quatre tours puis d'ôter la chaine du cou des deux préfets.

Li : Voilà, on est déjà à pré-au-lard. On y va ?

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se rendirent à la salle sur demande au troisième étage en face du tableau de Barnabas le Follet. Le français passa trois fois devant le mur vide, sa cousine lui ayant déjà appris comment avoir accès à cette pièce du château. La porte apparut. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle vide. En face d'eux, il y avait un miroir qui couvrait entièrement le mur, ne laissant pas apparaitre la pierre, reflétant le parquet sombre avec exactitude. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Lionel les fit se restaurer avant l'échauffement.

Li : Drago, tu es souple ou pas ?

Dr : Je suis raide comme un piquet.

Li : On va voir ça.

Il les fit s'étirer, jugeant par la même occasion la souplesse du serpentard.

Li : En fait, tu as une bonne souplesse naturelle, je te pensais moins souple.

Dr : Si tu le dis.

He : C'est vrai que tu es plutôt souple pour un homme.

Dr : Ca demande de l'entrainement Granger, de l'entrainement.

Li : En parlant d'entrainement… On y va.

Ils s'entrainèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, s'arrêtant pour boire et aller aux cabinets. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, certaines personnes se retournaient sur leur passage, le regard arrêté sur leurs tenues. Hermione avait de nouveau revêtu son short court et sa brassière, ayant pensé à prendre un t-shirt mais oubliant son pantalon. Drago avait remit son t-shirt à manches longues et un jogging tandis que Lionel portait un t-shirt moulant et un jogging blanc. Leurs vêtements collaient à leurs corps trempés de sueur. Certains élèves murmuraient sur leur passage. Ils se séparèrent au pied d'un escalier, se donnant rendez-vous après le diner, dans la grande salle. Les préfets remontèrent dans leur appartement, se douchèrent puis s'endormirent. Ils se réveillèrent peu avant le diner et descendirent, en uniforme. Hermione retrouva Ginny à la table des Gryffondors.

Gi : Ca va ?

He : Oui et toi ?

Gi : Oui. Tu as dormi ?

He : Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Gi : Tu as encore la trace du drap sur la joue.

He : Oups.

Gi : J'ai entendu que tu te promenais en t-shirt dans la moitié du château, j'étais étonnée.

He : C'était un short et j'avais oublié de prendre un pantalon. Je sais qu'il est court ce short.

Gi : J'ai entendu dire que tu portais un t-shirt et un boxer.

He : J'avais oublié mon pantalon, je te l'ai dit. Et ne prête pas attention à ces rumeurs, s'il te plait Ginny.

Gi : C'est juste que j'aurais aimé voir ça. Et ton cousin a créé l'émoi avec son t-shirt moulant. On dirait que son fan club s'est agrandit.

He : Il a un fan club ?

Gi : je ne sais pas s'il est au courant mais c'est un fait avéré, beaucoup de filles sont fans de lui. Je me demande s'il se serait passé la même chose si Harry avait été là…

Son regard se perdit.

He : Ginny, ne recommence pas à te morfondre ou tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge.

Gi : Pardon.

He : Ce n'est pas grave.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient prit l'habitude de manger en silence, acceptant parfois la présence d'autres gryffondors. Après le repas, Ginny remonta dans sa salle commune tandis que Drago, Lionel et Hermione allaient s'entrainer. Les deux préfets avaient déjà assimilé la chorégraphie en entier, ce qui avait étonné le français. Il décida donc de les faire répéter avec la musique – ce qui se révéla plus ardu qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord pensé.

Ils consacrèrent donc les deux jours qui suivirent aux répétitions avec musique, se servant aussi souvent que nécessaire du retourneur de temps, ce qui leur permit d'assister au cours et de s'entrainer en même temps. Le mardi, ils plantèrent le décor dans la salle sur demande et continuèrent à s'entrainer avec le mercredi. Le jeudi et le vendredi furent consacrés aux répétitions avec le décor, les costumes et les sorts qui intervenaient dans la chorégraphie. Mais quelque chose semblait tracasser Lionel.

He : Quelque chose te tracasse cousin ?

Li : Oui. Il n'y a pas assez d'harmonie entre vous, on ne sent pas la passion…

Dr : Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire beaucoup mieux à ce niveau.

Li : Vous pourriez mais vous ne serez jamais d'accord.

Dr : Dit toujours.

Li : Désirez-vous, faites sentir que vous avez envie l'un de l'autre. Il faut que ça se voit, qu'on sente que vous voulez aller plus loin que les regards que vous échangez, plus loin que les contacts que vous avez à travers vos vêtements.

Dr : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Li : Regarde (il se mit derrière sa cousine) quand tu lui tiens la taille et que tu lui caresse le bras, suis ta main des yeux mais caresse son bras avec plus de tendresse. Toi, Hermione, quand il te serre, regarde-le avec envie. Tu dois avoir envie de lui, envie de…

He : Stop ! Ca va, j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire mais sincèrement, je ne pense pas pourvoir y arriver.

Li : Dans ce cas, imagine au moins que c'est Thomas ou un autre, mais débrouille-toi pour que l'on ressente ton désir dans chacun de tes mouvements, que l'on ressente ton envie. C'est la même chose pour toi Drago.

Dr : Si c'est ce que tu veux, je veux bien essayer.

Li : N'essayez pas, faites-le ! Couchez ensemble s'il le faut mais il faut que vous el fassiez !

He : Lionel, ce n'est qu'une représentation pour l'école, ce n'est pas grave si le courant ne passe pas.

Li : Qu'une représentation pour l'école ? Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi toutes ces choses étaient là lorsque tu dansais avec Max ? Pourquoi on ressentait votre attirance l'un pour l'autre ? Pourtant vous vous détestiez !

He : Mais on avait couché ensemble !

Li : Dans ce cas, couchez ensemble mais je veux que ce soit parfait demain matin ! Quoi qu'il advienne !

Il partit, énervé.

Dr : C'est quoi ce délire encore ?

He : Il tient à ce que cela soit parfait. Je savais qu'il était perfectionniste, mais jusqu'à vouloir me faire coucher avec mon pire ennemi…

Dr : On a le choix ?

He : Je savais qu'il en arriverait à cette conclusion.

Dr : Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

He : Je le savais mais je ne me suis toujours pas faite à l'idée de devoir coucher avec toi.

Dr : Je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi.

He : Je sais. Mais si nous devons en passer par là…

Dr : Est-ce vraiment une obligation ?

He : Oui, Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout… Y'a-t-il des lecteurs ? héhé (sourire démoniaque)

Bref ! C U soon ! Enjoy !

L.Y.


	5. Uroboros

Hey… C'est encore moi… Je préviens, je pars en vacances donc pas de post avant le 27 aout au plus tôt et si pas de reviews, pas de post. J'attends un minimum de cinq reviews parce que, franchement, je préfère que l'on m'en laisse plutôt qu'on ajoute ma fic en alert parce que je pense que lorsque l'on aime quelque chose, il faut le dire. Bref ! ^^ Allons-y avec joie et bonne humeur !

RAR : Un grand merci à **NiniWeasley**, **Anais**, et **Mia Granger-Malefoy** pour leurs encouragements qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur (j'étais au bord de la déprime ! ^^ ; )

Place à la suite ! On se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy !

* * *

Dr : Si tu comptes coucher avec moi, commence par m'appeler par mon prénom.

He : Bien Drago.

Dr : Ca, ça veut dire que tu veux coucher avec moi.

He : Et toi ? Parce que, franchement, ça me rebute un peu.

Dr : Si c'est le seul moyen pour bien danser et conserver ma réputation, je le ferais.

Lionel revint.

Li : C'est le seul moyen pour sauver ta réputation Drago.

He : T'es calmé ?

Li : Non. Je serais peut-être calmé demain matin. Tâchez de remédier à ce problème. En êtes-vous seulement capables ?

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

He : heu… Drago ?

Dr : Je te l'ai dit, si c'est pour sauver mon honneur…

He : Dans ce cas, je pense que l'on en est capable.

Li : On va dans votre appart'.

Ils descendirent donc dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de danse et Lionel les plaça côte à côte devant le miroir.

Li : Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Dr+He : Nous.

Li : Mais encore ?

He : Deux imbéciles plantés devant un miroir.

Li : C'est aussi ce que je vois. Drago.

Dr : Oui ?

Li : Place-toi derrière elle. Maintenant, prend-lui les hanches. Non ! Pas seulement avec les mains, enlace-la comme si c'était ta petite-amie ! (Drago s'exécuta) Voilà. Maintenant, regardez-vous. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Dr : Deux imbéciles dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Li : Si tu peux le voir, alors tout le monde peut le voir ! Et c'est _ça_ qui me dérange ! Vous avez juste l'air de deux imbéciles qui dansent ! Vous comprenez maintenant ?

He : Oui Lionel, on a comprit. Enfin, je pense.

Li : Alors trouvez un moyen d'arranger cela. Je peux vous aider, mais seulement si vous me le demandez.

He : Dans ce cas, aide-nous à y voir plus clair.

Li : Drago ?

Dr : S'il te plait.

Le français soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il s'adossa au miroir.

Li : Regardez-vous via le miroir. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez dans les yeux de l'autre ?

Dr : Rien.

He : Absolument rien.

Li : Imaginez-vous nus, dans cette position, parfaits, beau et désirables. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez dans les yeux de l'autre ?

Dr : De… L'envie ?

He : Oui.

Li : C'est un bon début mais ça ne suffit pas. Vous m'épuisez, sincèrement. (Soupir) Hermione ?

He : Oui ?

Li : Ferme les yeux.

Lionel s'approcha d'eux et Drago lâcha la taille de la gryffondor avant de lui caresser les épaules pour redescendre sur ses hanches. Il commença à lui embrasser le cou. Lorsque les baisers cessèrent, Lionel lui murmura à l'oreille de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Puis les baisers reprirent et des doigts frais et doux vinrent dégager sa nuque.

He : (Hésitante) Drago ?

Le silence lui répondit. Elle attrapa les mains de l'homme derrière elle et les plaça sur son bassin.

He : Drago…

Dr : Hermione.

He : Je… Continue.

Il s'exécuta, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer. Elle se retourna vivement, lui percutant le nez avec sa tête.

He : Ah ! Je suis désolée ! Ca va ?

Drago se tenait le nez à deux mains, plié par la douleur. Elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

He : Drago ?

Dr : Ca va… Mais explique-moi ce qui t'a prit.

He : Tu… (Elle fronça les sourcils)

Il se releva et lui sourit avant de lui attraper de nouveau les hanches.

He : Tu…

Dr : Chut.

Il l'embrassa. Elle fut étonnée mais répondit à son baiser et commença à passer ses mains sous on t-shirt avant de se retourner vivement vers l'endroit où de tenait Lionel. Ou plutôt, l'endroit où il était censé se tenir.

He : Lionel ?

Dr : Il est partit depuis longtemps.

He : Ah bon ?

Dr : Oui. Tu n'avais pas vu ?

He : Non. Mais c'est tant mieux.

Dr : Tu penses ?

He : Drago…

Dr : Hermione ?

He : On en était où ?

Dr : Là.

Ils reprirent là où ils en étaient restés.

En ce réveillant le lendemain matin, Drago de demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui tenir chaud. Il sentait le drap sur lui et l'air qui passait au travers lui décrocha un frisson. Quelque chose bougea dans son lit. Quelqu'un.

Dr : Hermione… ?

Il sourit, reconnaissant la crinière brune de la gryffondor qui se colla un peu plus à lui en marmonnant.

He : Tu le paieras Malefoy, foi de Jedusor.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Jedusor, il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de la jeune fille mais celle-ci resserra son étreinte autour de ses hanches. Il décida d'attendre qu'elle se réveille, l'entourant à son tour de ses bras en fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux. Il se rendormi peu à peu, se réveillant lorsque la gryffondor l'embrassa dans ce but.

Dr : Bonjour.

He : Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Dr : Comme un loir. Et toi ?

He : Comme une souche.

Ils se sourirent et Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse diaphane du serpentard.

He : Je n'ai pas envie de me lever.

Elle lui prit la main et commença à jouer avec ses doigts longs et fins.

Dr : J'ai juste envie de me rendormir.

He : Ah, non ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu as envie de te rendormir alors que tu avais énormément d'énergie hier soir Drago !

Dr : Alors c'est définitif ?

He : De quoi ?

Dr : Tu m'appelleras toujours par mon prénom ?

He : Seulement lorsque l'on sera seul et si tu m'énerves, ce sera de nouveau Malefoy.

Dr : Si je t'énerve une fois ou à chaque fois que je t'énerverais ?

He : A chaque fois que tu m'énerveras.

Dr : J'adore quand tu fronces les sourcils.

He : Pourquoi ?

Dr : Je ne sais pas, ça me donne envie de te détendre…

He : et comment tu me détendrais ?

Dr : Comme ça.

Il se plaça sur elle et entreprit de lui lécher l'oreille, descendant petit à petit vers sa poitrine plus que généreuse. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des voix dans la salle commune qui couvrait quelque peu les soupirs de la jeune fille.

He : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Il se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux.

Dr : Il y a quelqu'un dans la salle commune.

He : C'est vrai ?

Dr : Ecoute.

Ils se turent et entendirent des voix qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt.

He : McGo.

Dr : Et Rogue.

He : Merde ! Elles sont où mes fringues ?

Dr : Un peu partout je crois.

He : Oups.

Dr : Comme tu dis.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

Ro : Drago, levez-vous !

Dr : Je suis réveillé.

Ro : Sortez de votre chambre !

Il mit un malheureux boxer qui trainait à côté de son lit et se leva.

Dr : J'arrive.

Il enfila un t-shirt.

He : (chuchote) Drago, ta marque.

Dr : (chuchote) On s'en fout, il est au courant.

He : (chuchote) Et McGo ?

Dr : (chuchote) Elle le saura bien assez tôt.

Ro : Drago Malefoy, sortez de cette chambre immédiatement !

Dr : J'arrive !

Il ouvrit la porte, juste assez pour pouvoir passer, et la referma derrière lui. Hermione se leva et lui prit une chemise qu'elle enfila sans la déboutonner avant de regarder dans l'armoire ce qui pouvait encore lui servir de vêtement. Elle de tourna vers le lit avec un soupir et y aperçut son slip en dentelle presque transparent, qu'elle revêtit sans plus attendre. Elle écouta ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mg : Où est miss Granger ?

Dr : …

Ro : Qu'importe, si vous la voyez, dites-lui que nous vous attendons dans la grande salle après le petit déjeuné.

Dr : D'accord.

Mg : Monsieur Menard vous attend de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dr : Je vais lui ouvrir.

Elle entendit les pas de Drago s'éloigner.

Ro : Tu penses que…

Mg : Je ne sais pas, Severus. Ouvrez donc cette maudite porte, que nous soyons fixés.

Ro : Pas besoin.

Li : Heu… Re bonjour professeurs.

Dr : Je vais aller me doucher, tu m'attends ici ?

Li : Où est Hermione ?

Dr : Aucune idée.

Li : Tu es sur ?

Dr : Lionel…

Li : D'accord, d'accord.

Drago revint dans la chambre en prenant de nouveau soin de ne passer que son corps.

Ro : Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à garder cette porte close Drago ?

Dr : C'est le bordel le plus complet.

Ro : Je suis déjà entré dans votre chambre en « bordel » comme vous dites. Expliquez-moi la vraie raison ou je l'ouvre moi-même.

Li : Il cache un bébé dragon.

Mg : Pardon ?

Dr : Lionel…

Ro : Arrêtez de vous moquer de nous jeunes gens. Malefoy, ouvrez cette porte.

En priant tous les dieux, Drago ouvrit la porte. Rogue tiqua.

Ro : Monsieur Menard, avez-vous la moindre idée d'où peut bien se cacher votre cousine ?

Li : (les yeux ronds) Non, monsieur le directeur.

Mg : Messieurs, s'il vous plait, dites-nous où est miss Granger. Il lui est strictement interdit de sortir de cette école. Sa sortie à pré-au-lard pour choisir les costumes était exceptionnelle. Je vous en conjure, pour sa sécurité, dites-nous où elle est.

He : Ici.

Elle était devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Les deux garçons les regardèrent avec des yeux grands comme des souaffles.

He : Quoi ?

Mg : Nous ne vous avions pas entendue, miss Granger.

He : Bonjour professeurs.

Ro : Bonjour miss Granger. Avez-vous entendu notre conversation ?

He : J'ai raccroché les wagons lorsque vous avez déclaré avoir déjà vu la chambre de Dr… Malefoy en bordel. Je ne le savais pas. Je ne savais non plus qu'il cachait un bébé dragon.

Dr : Granger, si tu commences à croire tout ce que ton cousin te dit.

Li : On se calme. S'il vous plait. Vous allez vous changer puis descendre manger avant de tous nous rejoindre dans la Grande salle pour une dernière répétition. On fait ça ?

Dr+He : Oui.

Mg : Merci monsieur Ménard. Miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy.

Dr : Professeur, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Ro : Où ?

Dr : Dans… (Il regarda Hermione puis Lionel qui levèrent chacun un sourcil) Ma chambre.

Ro : Nous vous suivons.

Dr : Seulement vous, s'il vous plait.

Ro : Soit.

Un dernier regard pour McGonagal et Hermione puis ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

He : Je vais me doucher.

Li : Tu pense que…

He : Non, c'est impossible.

Li : Tu es sure de ne pas parler en dormant ?

He : Tu le sais très bien, je ne parle pas en dormant.

Li : Hermione, la nuit dernière tu as commencé à parler.

He : Je vais me doucher.

Mg : Miss Granger ? A qui appartient cette chemise ?

Li+He : A max.

Mg : Qui est ce Max ?

He : Mon petit copain professeur.

Mg : Bien.

He : J'y vais.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et en ressortit presque aussitôt avec un change. Elle alla se doucher. Avant qu'elle eut fini, Drago et Rogue ressortirent de la chambre du serpentard.

Mg : Severus ?

Ro : Il faut que je te parle Minerva. Tout de suite.

Dr : Rogue !

Ro : Drago, ce que vous venez de me dire est très grave. Suivez mon conseil à partir de demain, pas avant.

Dr : C'est hors de question !

Ro : Drago…

Dr : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez hein ? Que je lâche tout comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? C'est hors de questions, tu m'entends ? Hors de question !

Ro : Mais tu risques ta vie !

Dr : Nous risquons tous notre vie. Je préfère encore mourir que de suivre ton soi-disant conseil !

Ro : Drago, j'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger.

Dr : Et tu le feras, mais pas comme ça. On se retrouve dans la Grande salle.

Il retourna dans sa chambre tandis que le directeur et le professeur de métamorphose sortaient de l'appartement. Hermione sortit de la douche.

He : J'ai entendu des cris. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Où sont McGo et Rogue ?

Li : Partit. Drago s'est engueulé avec Rogue apparemment.

Elle portait à présent le chemisier de son uniforme et avait changé son slip, le remplaçant par un autre, bien moins transparent. Elle alla dans la chambre de Drago et frappa avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse. Il était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il se redressa quand elle entra.

Dr : Hermione ?

He : Oui ?

Elle alla s'allonger sur le lit, posant sa tête sur les genoux du serpentard.

Dr : Hermione, je… Je suis désolé.

He : Pourquoi ?

Dr : Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil et…

Elle se redressa vivement, inquiète.

He : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Dr : Que je te le paierais.

He : Et ?

Dr : Foi de… Jedusor.

Elle s'agenouilla d'un bond face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

He : C'est tout ?

Dr : Oui, mais j'en ai parlé à Rogue. Il m'a dit que c'était pour cela que tu ne devais pas sortir du château, qu'ils avaient interdit à Harry et Ron de t'emmener avec eux. Mais ils ne savaient pas que tu savais.

He : Que sais-tu de ce nom ?

Dr : C'était le nom du seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'il était ici. Ils prétendent que tu es sa fille, mais je n'y crois pas.

He : Tu as tord, c'est la stricte vérité.

Dr : Hermione, ils veulent t'empêcher de sortir du château jusqu'à ce que Tu-Sais-Qui soit mort et moi, je dois le servir.

He : Tu me laisserais ici ?

Dr : Je ne veux pas.

He : Il faut que je quitte ce château. Tout de suite.

Dr : Et comment ? La seule entrée est gardée par une armée d'Aurors qui ont pour mission de t'empêcher de sortir.

He : Savent-ils pourquoi ?

Dr : C'est le genre d'informations que le ministère ne divulgue pas. S'il le sait.

He : Ecoute, je vais partir d'ici. Je ne sais pas quand mais je partirais.

Dr : Je viens avec toi.

He : Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi !

Dr : Si tu veux le voir, je n'ai qu'à t'amener à lui en disant que tu sais où est Potter.

He : Il sait que je ne suis pas avec eux.

Dr : Il sait aussi que je suis à Poudlard et que nous partageons cet appartement.

He : Je vois où tu veux en venir. Prépare tes valises. Je vais prévenir Lionel.

Dr : Il vient avec nous ?

He : Je ne sais pas, je verrais.

Elle l'embrassa et sortit de la chambre. Elle prévint Lionel qu'il devait faire ses valises et que, s'il refusait, elle lui jetterait un sort d'amnésie. Elle alla s'habiller puis descendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des deux jeunes hommes. Elle s'installa en face de Ginny.

Gi : Bonjour. Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu es… Fatiguée.

He : C'est vrai, je suis totalement fatiguée. Je suis éreintée, lessivée. Et heureuse que ce soit enfin les vacances.

Gi : C'est sur. Mon père veut que je reste ici avec toi. Il dit que c'est trop dangereux pour moi de rester à la maison. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait raison.

He : On finit par se faire une raison, tu verras.

Elles se sourirent. Hermione se sentait coupable de l'abandonner dans ce château. Elle croisa le regard de Drago et il lui sourit discrètement, se tournant bientôt vers Blaise et Pansy, furieux. Elle rit intérieurement puis de concentra de nouveau sur son assiette.

Gi : Tu as lu l'affiche placardée devant la porte de la Grande Salle ?

He : Non. Pourquoi ?

Gi : Il est écrit que tous les préfets doivent venir décorer la Grande Salle cet après-midi ! Après le déjeuné ! Avec tout ce qu'il y a à faire, nous n'aurons jamais fini avant minuit ! Et nous n'aurons jamais le temps de nous préparer !

He : Avec les bons sorts, cela sera vite fini. Au, pire, Drago et moi nous occuperons de finir.

Gi : Hermione ?

He : Oui ?

Gi : Tu as bien dit « Drago » ?

He : Non pourquoi ?

Gi : J'ai cru mal entendre.

Elles discutèrent ensuite de choses et d'autres, bien que toutes concernaient le bal qui avait lieu le soir même. Ginny questionna Hermione sur la danse qu'elle devait effectuer avec Drago.

Gi : Ce sera quoi comme danse ? Le bruit court que ce ne sera pas une valse.

He : Ce bruit est faux. C'est encore une invention des élèves. Une Valse et c'est tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement.

Gi : Si tu le dis.

Elles reprirent leur discussion là où elles l'avaient laissée. La fin du repas arriva et le directeur appela les deux préfets-en-chef. Les autres élèves sortirent à l'exception de Lionel, qui discutait avec McGo. Les autres professeurs sortirent en se demandant ce qui se tramait dans la Grande salle.

Les deux préfets s'avancèrent sur l'estrade. McGo repoussa les tables contre les murs d'un coup de baguette, libérant le centre de la salle.

Mg : On vous regarde.

Lionel fit apparaître le décor. Deux anneaux enflammés apparurent, suspendus à quelques centimètres du sol. Les deux préfets passèrent au travers puis s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, changés. La musique démarra et ils entamèrent leur danse. Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent avec la musique, essoufflés.

Mg : C'est parfait monsieur Menard. Vous avez tout à fait compris ce que je vous ai demandé. Et ces métamorphoses sont tout simplement exceptionnelles. Votre spectacle est magnifique. Et bravo à vous monsieur Malefoy, vous jouez très bien le jeu et avez appris très vite. Je pense que tout Poudlard sera de mon avis.

Ro : C'est bien vrai Minerva. Maintenant, vous allez commencer à nous aider pour préparer la salle.

Ils s'exécutèrent, remplaçant les grandes tables par des plus petites. Les tables étaient rondes et pouvaient accueillir jusqu'à six convives. Elles formaient un cercle autour de la piste de danse, bien plus grande qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginée. Elles laissaient une allée assez large pour quatre personnes qui allait de la porte à la piste de danse. Ils suspendirent des citrouilles et des bougies au plafond, posèrent une citrouille au centre de chaque table qu'ils entourèrent de chaises noires et oranges. Ils couvrirent les pierres des murs de mille et une toiles d'araignées vides, de citrouilles qui servaient, accessoirement de haut-parleur, et Flitwick, qui les avait rejoints, fit apparaître des fées de toutes les couleurs. Ils eurent fini bien avant l'heure prévue et Drago et Hermione furent chargés de transmettre le massage aux préfets, qui devaient arriver sous peu, de ne pas se rendre dans la Grande Salle car elle était déjà prête.

Lionel retourna dans sa tour pendant que les deux préfets-en-chef faisaient le tour des maisons. Hermione invita Pansy, Lisa et Ginny à venir se préparer dans ses appartements tandis que Drago allait chez les serpentards pour se préparer. Ce fût long, mais les filles furent prêtes à l'heure et Blaise et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant la Grande Salle, face à la porte. Hermione portait une robe bleue qui lui couvrait les chevilles. Elle était parsemée de perles bleues nacrées, brodées sur des motifs blancs. Elle avait les mêmes perles dans ses cheveux lissés pour l'occasion et tressés par endroit. Elle sourit à Blaise lorsqu'il lui présenta son bras, sous le regard effaré de l'assistance. Il s'était contenté d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche maintenue serrée au cou par un nœud papillon aussi noir que son costume.

Pansy, qui était pendue au bras de Malefoy, portait une robe courte émeraude et des talons de la même couleur. Malefoy portait le même costume que Zabini à l'instar de Lionel qui attendait sagement aux côtés de Ginny. Le professeur McGonagal s'avança devant la porte et utilisa le sort approprié pour amplifier sa vois.

Mg : Bonsoir à vous, élèves de Poudlard. Nous allons vous faire entrer dans la Grande Salle décorée à l'occasion des festivités d'Halloween. Je vous prie d'entrer et de prendre place afin d'assister à la danse rituelle d'ouverture des deux préfets-en-chef qui sont monsieur Malefoy et miss Granger qui entrerons ensembles. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très belle soirée à tous.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et McGonagal entra dans la salle au bras du directeur. Entrèrent ensuite Drago et Hermione puis Pansy et Blaise et enfin, les autres. Pansy, Blaise, Drago, Hermione, Ginny et Lionel choisirent la première table au bout de l'allée qui donnait directement sur la piste de danse. Le directeur attendit que tous les élèves soient installés avant de demander le silence. Il fit son discours pendant qu'Hermione et Drago se rendaient discrètement dans la salle au fond de la Grande Salle afin de se changer. Une fois que Rogue eut achevé son discours, les lumières s'éteignirent par magie et se rallumèrent sur Drago et Hermione, chacun à un bout de la piste de danse. Personne n'osa même penser à bouger, chacun retenant son souffle. La musique commença.

Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et entamèrent une valse lente, chacun portant les couleurs de sa maison. Peu à peu, le rythme s'accéléra et Drago fit tourner Hermione si vite qu'ils ne la virent pas se changer. Drago la rattrapa et elle le fit tourner à son tour, ce qui le fit changer de tenue. Ils portaient à présent les couleurs des deux dernières maisons, à savoir, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. La danse fit plus… sensuelle. Drago était derrière Hermione, puis elle se retrouva face à lui, il la fit tournoyer à plusieurs reprises, se collant ensuite contre elle avec des mouvements langoureux. Pansy et Ginny les regardaient d'un œil noir. Soudain, ils se séparèrent en tournoyant chacun de leur côté. Ils passèrent chacun à travers une porte sortie de nulle part et se trouvèrent de nouveau changés, Hermione dans sa robe rose pétard en fil et Drago dans son costume bleu à motifs blancs. Hermione s'approcha de lui, un pied devant l'autre, lentement. Il en fit de même et ils se rencontrèrent au centre de la piste. Arrivée devant lui, elle se pencha en avant faisant une arabesque, déposant la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

Li : C'est parfait.

Alors, tout s'intensifia. La musique s'accéléra et leurs pas suivirent. Hermione redescendit sur les deux pieds et Drago lui prit les deux mains et la fit tourner. Si vite que les spectateurs eurent l'impression qu'il ne la lâchait pas, comme si elle tournait par magie. Ils esquissèrent quelques pas de Jive et tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre en se tenant les mains au centre avant de sauter au centre de deux énormes cerceaux enflammés suspendus à un mettre au dessus du sol. Ils portaient à présent leurs tenues de satin noir. Ils revinrent l'un vers l'autre à quatre pattes et se roulèrent l'un sur l'autre avant de se relever et de se repousser pour se rapprocher ensuite de nouveau en enchainant plusieurs flips et roues, se tapant dans la main en se croisant, faisant apparaître une multitude d'oiseaux blancs qui volèrent au dessus des élèves présents dans la salle. Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, Drago attrapa Hermione par la taille et lui fit faire un triple salto arrière avant de la rattraper pour qu'elle fasse un salto avant pour retomber dans ses bras entre lesquelles elle passa en glissant, se relevant de l'autre côté en lui tenant toujours les mains, ce qui lui fit faire un salto arrière au ras du sol. Il se retrouva comme par miracle sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau face à face, elle leva une jambe et déposa son pied sur son épaule, l'autre pied toujours posé au sol. Il repoussa sa jambe posée sur son épaule et la jeune fille fit un quart de tour avant de se retrouver dans la position du pont. Drago passa sous elle en faisant un grand écart facial, lui attrapant les jambes d'une main. Elle se retrouva un genou à terre et Drago vint la relever en lui attrapant les mains dans le dos, l'envoyant faire un nouveau salto arrière tendu loin au dessus du sol. Il la rattrapa et ils tournèrent en même temps sur eux-mêmes, faisant des tours de plus en plus lents avant de s'arrêter net, sur place. Ils gardèrent la pause pendant cinq seconde puis s'attirèrent l'un à l'autre, reprenant leur valse initiale. Personne ne vit quand leurs tenues changèrent de nouveau. Ils valsèrent pendant une longue minute, Drago soulevant parfois Hermione du sol sans quitter son regard des yeux. Soudain, il la fit tourner sur elle-même puis la pencha en arrière, une main la soutenant au niveau des reins, l'autre étant colée à la main droite d'Hermione qui avait toujours l'autre main sur son épaule, s'y agrippant pour ne pas tomber totalement en arrière. Leurs visages étaient proches. Trop proches l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient envie de s'embrasser, de quitter leurs habit sur le champ, mais la présence du tout Poudlard tout autour d'eux les rappela à l'ordre lorsqu'ils furent applaudis. Tout le monde se leva. Ils en firent de même et saluèrent à maintes reprises avant de retourner dans la petite salle du fond.

Une fois seuls, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, attendant ce moment depuis leur réveil. Ils furent coupés par Lionel, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Rogue et McGonagal qui ouvrirent la porte à la volée. Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant le spectacle qu'offraient les deux préfets-en-chef.

Li : Blaise, tu me dois quinze galions, Pansy, tu m'en dois dix.

Pa : Mais…

Li : On ne discute pas une mise !

Ro : C'est…

Gi : Je te hais Hermione Granger, je te hais ! Tu as trahis Harry pour cet… Ce… Mangemort ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi pas Blaise ou un autre, pourquoi Malefoy ?

Mg : Miss Weasley, venez avec moi.

Elles sortirent.

Ro : Drago…

Dr : On avait dit demain. Il me reste encore un peu de temps.

He : De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ro : Cela ne vous concerne pas miss Granger. Je vous laisse.

Il sortit.

Li : J'attends mes vingt-cinq galions. Et je vous félicite, c'était grandiose.

Pa : Je suppose que je ne suis plus ta cavalière.

Dr : C'est juste. Tu peux toujours y aller avec Blaise.

He : Je suis désolée Blaise.

Bl : Ce n'est rien. Je préfère le voir dans tes bras qu'à se morfondre devant une fenêtre.

Li : Bon, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, j'ai à leur parler.

Bl : Bon, on se retrouve dans la grande salle ?

Dr : Oui, à tout à l'heure !

Pa : Salut Drago !

Blaise et Pansy quittèrent la petite salle à leur tour. Lorsqu'ils eurent refermé la porte, Lionel se tourna vers Drago avec un hochement de tête.

Li : Il faut que l'on parte. Tout de suite.

He : C'est vrai.

Dr : 'Mione, je suis franchement désolé pour Weasley, je…

He : C'est bon Drago. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas lui dire que je partais. Autant qu'elle me déteste, la pilule passera mieux. Et je ne pense pas que partir sur le champ sera à notre avantage. Ils s'attendent à ce que nous partions aujourd'hui, ils s'attendent à ce que tu m'ais déjà tout raconté, ils s'attendent à ce que j'essaye de sortir du château et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont posté des Aurors tout autour du château, qu'ils ont renforcé la surveillance. Je sais qu'ils savent qui je suis, peut-être croient-ils que j'ai dit ça inconsciemment, peut-être pas. Il n'en est pas moins que j'ai certaines choses à voir avant de partir d'ici définitivement. Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur Jedusor et Voldemort. Il faut que je sache qui est Voldemort et pourquoi il est dans le corps de Jedusor, il faut que je sache exactement où sont les Horcruxes, et il faut que je trouve une planque avant de me rendre au manoir Malefoy. Il faut que…

Dr : Tu n'iras pas au manoir Malefoy.

He : Et pourquoi ?

Dr : Ce serait te jeter dans la gueule du loup, un suicide.

He : C'est vrai mais c'est peut-être la seule manière d'en savoir plus, d'avoir une chance de comprendre et une chance inespérée de tuer Voldemort. Il ne faut pas oublier que je parle fourchelangue. Il ne s'attend pas à ça et son moment de stupeur lorsqu'il l'apprendra sera peut-être ma seule chance de le tuer et de mettre fin à ce calvaire, de sauver Harry et de te sauver toi, Drago.

Li : Quand as-tu eu le temps de penser à tout cela ?

He : Depuis que tu m'as tout dit. Il faut que je sache si cette histoire de potion est vraie. Il va falloir que je parle à ma mère. J'ai aussi eu le temps d'étudier les livre de Dumbledore que j'ai prit avant de partir l'année dernière et celui de conte.

Li : Et ?

He : Et alors rien ! Enfin presque, je sais maintenant qu'il est possible de rassembler une âme séparée, de recoller les morceaux. Et je sais qu'il est impossible de détruire les Horcruxes avec ce que l'on veut. Il faut les détruire avec un objet si puissant que les dégâts infligés à l'horcruxe doivent être tels qu'il ne pourra pas se régénérer seul.

Li : De tels objets existent ?

He : Oui, il y a… Les crochets du basilic dans la chambre des secrets avec lesquels on a détruit le journal de Jedusor. Ou de Voldemort. L'un des deux.

Li : C'est tout ?

He : Non, je ne pense pas, mais j'ignore quels sont les autres objets qui pourraient le faire.

Dr : N'espère pas que Voldemort te le dise sinon ses Horcruxes n'ont plus de raison d'exister.

He : Je sais. De toute façon, il va falloir passer à l'action. Je ne sais pas quand je partirais mais je préfère laisser passer du temps, le temps suffisant à McGo et Rogue pour qu'ils en arrivent à croire que je ne partirais pas. Ils pensent que je suis raisonnable, ce qui me donne une bonne couverture.

Dr : Mais tu sais que Rogue m'a conseiller de ne pas m'attacher à toi ?

He : Dans ce cas, ne t'attache pas à moi.

Dr : c'est trop tard, six ans trop tard.

He : Pardon ?

Dr : Je peux toujours faire semblant. De toute façon, il ne peut pas entrer dans mon esprit, ni dans le tient. Et nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans le sien.

He : Je propose que l'on retourne dans la Grande Salle. Nous n'avons que trop tardé.

Dr : Oui. Mademoiselle ?

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit. Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle où la fête battait son plein. Ginny avait disparu, Blaise et Pansy dansaient ensemble et Lionel rejoignit Lisa, qui semblait s'ennuyer sur sa chaise. La guerre avait commencé pour eux.

* * *

Ahem, court ce chapitre, non ? C'est ce que je pense.

Pour celles et/ou ceux qui aiment mes écrits, j'ai un site - dont j'ai publié le lien sur mon profil – sur lequel je publie une histoire qui s'appelle _Zilah ou l'ignorance des noms…_ Donc, si vous êtes intéressé(e), allez y faire un tour.

Voilà ! J'attends vos avis pour ma fic (ici) et mon histoire (si jamais vous y jetez un œil, sur le site). On se voit à la fin du mois !

C U ! Enjoy !

Lilith Yorlane.


	6. Coup de gueule de l'auteure

Aux vues du nombre impressionnant de reviews que j'ai reçues en un mois, cette fic est **en pause**. Et si je n'ai toujours aucune review, je supprimerais tout simplement cette fic et la reposterais **peut-être **dans un an ou deux.

J'en profite donc pour pousser une énorme **coup de gueule **aux **193 **personnes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent sans laisser de commentaire.

Je m'excuse auprés de toi **niniWeasley**mais je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Tu peux toujours me contacter par mp, merci à toi pour tes encouragements.

A tous ceux qui liraient ce message - et je sais que des gens le liront - si vous avez aimé ma fic, laissez donc une review au chapitre précédent et surtout au troisième qui n'en n'a reçu aucune. J'espère que vous comprendrez ma situation et que vous réagirez si vous avez envie de connaitre la suite de leurs aventures.

Une dernière chose, que j'ai déjà dite dans mes deux autres fics Harry Potter, ayez au moins l'amabilité d'ajouter un commentaire qui pourrait justifier le fait que vous ajoutiez ma fic en favorite, même si ce ne sont que deux mots me demandant de continuer, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, en espérant que vous ayez comprit le message - qui n'est pas forcément valable que pour moi (la gentillesse a des limites tout de même)

En espérant que vous me permettrez de continuer,

Votre dévouée Lilith Yorlane.

P.S: Si vous vous ennuiez de mes écris, je poste une histoire de mon cru sur mon site, allez y faire un tour si vous avez le temps, pendant que je vous écris la suite! ^^  
http://lespetitslivresnoirs. e-monsite. com/ (le mien)  
http://deux-folles-et-des-crayons. over-blog. net/ (celuis que je partage avec ma meilleure amie qui dessine)  
(les espaces ne sont pas compris dans l'adresse de base, il vous faudra donc les enlever pour accerder au site. )

Autre astuce: Tapez "Lilith Yorlane" sur google, vous trouverez ces deux sites! ;)


	7. plaisir décadents et retrouvailles

Pas taper ! (cours se cacher) Je suis vraiment DESOLEE pour cette LONGUE absence ! Mais j'espère que vous avez compris ! Bref !

Je vais faire un remerciement général pour les reviews (puisque, du coup, j'en ai eu beaucoup ! ^^ Mais continuez à en mettre tant, ça fait super plaisir ! ^^)

Donc, merci à **Mia Malefoy-Granger, isa, ptitoon, yam's, Lily-Chanel, Coco, cece27, caROse, fan anonyme **(mais qui est-ce donc ? O.o), **x3-Lilly-xD, AmE-RomantiK, Julie, Pititelili, xx2marie2xx, Kriistal, Hankepiwi29, **et **Hamtaroo** pour vos reviews ! ^^

Et une mention spéciale à **NiniWeasley** qui a été la première à me laisser une review pour le chapitre 5 !

Place à la suite donc ! ^^

* * *

A la fin de la soirée, ils retournèrent dans leurs appartements et s'assirent sur l'un des canapés. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago pendant que celui-ci passait son bras autour de sa taille. Ils portaient toujours leurs habits de bal.

He : Je suis crevée.

Dr : Moi aussi. On va se coucher ?

He : Pitié, une douche.

Dr : Une douche ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas prendre un bain ?

He : Non. Une douche c'est bien. Je m'endormirais vite dans un bain.

Dr : Tu penses ?

He : Ca dépend… Tu viens me frotter le dos ?

Dr : Avec plaisir mademoiselle.

Il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. Ils se levèrent et entrèrent dans la douche, main dans la main. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer. Ils savaient ce qui allait peut-être arriver une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de Poudlard. Ils savaient qu'à tout moment, l'un d'eux pouvait mourir. Ils savaient. Mais ils ne voulaient pas y penser. Ils voulaient simplement profiter de l'instant présent, profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Drago saisit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Tous les murs étaient tombés. Ils lisaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils savaient. Ils étaient prêts à transgresser toutes les règles, trahir tous leurs proches, outrepasser leurs droits si cela leur permettait d'être libres. Libres de toute obligation, libre de toute allégeance, libre de se regarder.

Dr : A jamais.

He : A jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Rageusement. Librement. Laissant s'exprimer leurs sentiments et cette rage enfouie et accumulée depuis si longtemps. Trop longtemps. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi libres qu'en cet instant. Plus rien ne semblait retenir leur désir l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient toujours derrière cette porte, dans cette salle de bain immense. Peut-être cet endroit leur servirait-il de tombeau. Peut-être cet endroit marquerait le début d'une nouvelle vie. Ils ne le savaient pas. Ils s'en foutaient. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était pouvoir vivre librement. Voldemort ou pas. Survivant ou pas.

Drago plaqua Hermione contre la porte sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ils pleuraient. Ils savaient que cette nuit pouvait être la dernière. Mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils s'en foutaient. Ils avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, se perdant de nouveau dans le regard embué de larmes de l'autre.

Dr : J'irais avec toi.

He : Je sais.

Il lui sourit avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Dr : Tu le sens toi aussi ?

He : Ce vent de désespoir ?

Dr : Oui.

He : Oui.

Il commença à lui embrasser le cou toujours collé contre elle.

Dr : Tu m'expliques comment tu enlèves cette robe ?

He : Non.

Dr : Et je fais comment moi ?

He : Tu admires.

Elle le repoussa et entreprit d'enlever sa robe qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds.

He : Comme ça, c'est mieux ?

Dr : Pas encore…

Elle ne portait plus que des sous-vêtements rouges en dentelle et ses chaussures à talon haut.

He : Que dois-je ôter d'autre pour le plaisir de vos yeux, monsieur Malefoy ?

Dr : Vos chaussures ne sont pas accordées avec vos sous-vêtements.

He : Dans ce cas, je remets ma robe.

Dr : Non. Ôtez vos chaussures.

He : Faites-en de même.

Il s'assit à terre, enleva sa veste qu'il laissa négligemment sur le sol carrelé et délassa ses chaussures. Hermione s'assit face à lui et défit la boucle qui maintenait ses chaussures à ses chevilles avant de les envoyer sur sa robe. L'opération ne prit pas une minute. Hermione, toujours à terre, s'agenouilla et s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à un Drago qui ne se privait pas de la reluquer. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, le regard espiègle.

He : Alors monsieur Malefoy, la vue vous plait-elle ?

Dr : Oh que oui. C'est une vue magnifique que j'ai là.

Elle lui sourit narquoisement et se redressa. Elle l'embrassa et le fit s'allonger sans oublier de frotter son bassin au sien sentant ainsi sa forte érection sur sa cuisse.

He : Je vois que vous êtes en forme.

Dr : La faute à qui ?

He : Ne vous moquez pas ou je vous attache.

Dr : Comme si vous en étiez capable…

Elle lui lança un regard lubrique et se frotta un peu plus contre lui, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Alors, elle emprisonna ses lèvres puis entreprit de descendre le long de sa mâchoire puis de sa jugulaire avec sa langue, le faisant frémir. Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise en léchant consciencieusement chaque nouvelle partie de peau qu'elle découvrait. Elle finit par lui ôter sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon.

Elle le lui enleva en le fixant dans les yeux et remonta vers son boxer en traçant un chemin de salive brûlant entre ses cuisses. Elle joua quelques instants avec son érection à travers son boxer, ce qui le fit gémir et soupirer de bien-être. Elle finit par le lui enlever et jouer plus franchement avec sa virilité, léchant son gland puis soufflant dessus et répétant la même action sur toute la longueur de sa virilité franchement dressée.

Drago sentit son érection devenir douloureuse et ses sens le quitter un à un. Il ne fut bientôt plus que gémissements et luxure alors qu'Hermione lui faisait subir la plus douce des tortures. Elle se décida enfin à le prendre ne bouche. Une seule fois. Un simple aller-retour puis plus rien. Il voulut se redresser mais prit conscience qu'il était bonnement et simplement attaché au sol de la salle de bain par des liens magiques.

Sa phrase de protestation ne franchit pas ses lèvres et se mua vite en un « Putain ! » explicite lorsque quelque chose entoura son sexe plus que gonflé de sang.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle le sentit au bord de l'éjaculation et il la regarda avec des yeux assombris par le plaisir et la frustration.

Dr : Putain Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

He : Chut… Dis-moi ce que tu veux voir et je le ferais.

Dr : Je veux juste en finir parce qu'autrement, je ne réponds plus de rien et cela risque de durer toute la nuit…

He : Soit, cela durera toute la nuit…

Elle lui lança un regard lubrique et descendit de nouveau vers sa forte érection… et continua à descendre avec sa langue jusqu'à l'anus d'un Drago dont l'esprit avait perdu tout sens de la réalité. Elle joua avec sa langue sur son anus, le caressant et le pénétrant parfois – et le faisant crier de plaisir, ce qui l'enchantait. Chaque cri de Drago était une nouvelle victoire et elle s'en réjouissait.

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta et se redressa. Elle enleva son soutien-gorge et se pencha pour embrasser un Drago complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ses seins frôlant la peau à vif du blond. Il gémit contre ses lèvres et remua dans l'espoir d'en avoir plus pour enfin achever sa torture. Mais il était toujours aussi fermement attaché au sol, nu comme un vers.

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda de haut, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin. Elle se releva, alla chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir et revint. Drago reconnu l'objet avec lequel elle jouait narquoisement en lui lançant un nouveau regard lubrique. Il grogna de mécontentement.

He : Tu connais cet objet Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

Dr : Oui. Aussi te prierais-je de ne pas t'en servir.

He : Et pourquoi ?

Dr : Ce truc est un véritable objet de torture.

He : C'est bien pour ça que je vais m'en servir.

Dr : Non, Hermione, s'il te plait, ne fais pas çaaAAAA !

Elle avait passé l'anneau autour de la verge fièrement dressée de son amant et la fit descendre jusqu'en dessous du scrotum, bloquant l'afflux de sang du pénis du blond.

De nouveau elle passa une jambe de chaque côté des hanches de Drago et s'agenouilla, faisant entrer en contact son magnifique fessier et le pubis du blond. Elle commença à bouger son bassin d'avant en arrière, faisant encore gémir le blond. Elle finit par enlever magiquement son slip en dentelle rouge pour pouvoir s'empaler d'elle-même sur le sexe de Drago qui ne demandait plus que ça. Elle se redressa aussitôt pour mieux recommencer son geste. Elle continua pendant un long moment avant de jouir sur un Drago dont la tête ballotait de droite à gauche. Cette vision lui plaisait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait su se l'avouer et le dire. Avoir Drago Malefoy à sa merci n'est pas chose aisée et lui procurait une douce sensation d'extase et de pouvoir (un peu mégalo la Granger là, non ?). Quelque peu remise de son orgasme, elle obligea Drago à la regarder en lui prenant la tête à deux mains, plongeant l'un dans l'autre leurs regards assombris.

He : Ca va ?

Dr : Non. Enlève-moi ce truc, ça fait super mal !

Hermione ne compris pas immédiatement mais finit tout de même par se relever puis se pencher sur le sexe toujours dressé de Drago qui avait prit une couleur quelque peu… Etrange en fait.

Dr : Tu vois pourquoi je n'aime pas ce truc ? C'est marrant un moment mais franchement, au plus ce moment est court, au mieux c'est.

L'expression d'Hermione en voyant le pénis de Drago expliquait amplement la réplique de ce dernier. Il avait viré au bleu violacé à cause du manque de sang.

He : Mon pauvre Drago, qu'ai-je fait ? Me pardonneras-tu seulement ?

Dr : On verra à quelle vitesse tu l'enl…

Le reste de sa phrase ne fut qu'un long gémissement dut à l'orgasme fulgurant qui lui irradia le corps lorsqu'Hermione consentit enfin à enlever l'anneau d'autour de son sexe, rétablissant ainsi le cours plus ou moins normal de la circulation sanguine de Drago.

Mais Hermione ne lui laissa aucun répit : elle lécha de nouveau consciencieusement la verge dressée de Drago, le faisant gémir plus encore.

Deux minutes plus tard, il atteignait une nouvelle fois l'orgasme.

C'est en se cambrant que Drago se rendit compte qu'il était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. C'est pourquoi, une fois redescendu du septième ciel, il se redressa et bascula sur Hermione, l'allongeant à terre. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et le désir qu'il y lut le fit se dresser un peu plus – si c'était encore possible.

Il la fit jouir avant de jouir lui-même puis descendit avec sa langue jusqu'à son pubis puis son clitoris. Il joua un moment avec le bout de chair humide (j'ai hésité entre « détrempé » et « humide », mais le deuxième parait plus… moins péjoratif en somme). Elle cria lorsqu'il introduisit sa langue en elle puis une seconde fois lorsqu'un de ses doigts se fraya un chemin entre les fesses de la jeune femme.

Il l'entendait haleter et sentait une de ses mains appuyer sur sa tête. Elle cria son nom lorsqu'elle atteignit une nouvelle fois l'orgasme. Il continua un moment à lécher le sexe offert puis se releva vers elle.

Dr : Maintenant on est à égalité.

Elle lui sourit narquoisement.

He : Le premier arrivé à cinq a perdu ?

Dr : Pari tenu.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur allongés à terre dans la salle de danse, sur l'un des canapés puis dans le lit de Drago où ils s'endormirent après avoir tous deux atteint leur cinquième orgasme au même moment, éreintés (c'est compréhensible non ? ok, je me tais…)

Les jours passèrent, emportant avec eux deux semaines, deux semaines durant lesquelles Drago et Hermione ne s'adressèrent pas la parole en dehors de leurs appartements, deux semaines pendant lesquelles Ginny n'adressa pas la parole à Hermione, deux semaines pendant lesquelles Drago, Hermione et Lionel échafaudèrent un plan. Un plan machiavélique. Vint le jour de le mettre à exécution.

Dr : Prêts ?

He : Plus que jamais.

Li : Absolument.

Dr : Alors allons-y.

Ils se levèrent des canapés où ils étaient assis et sortirent des appartements des préfets-en-chef. Le couloir était vide mais ils ne devaient pas relâcher leur attention. Miss teigne était une vraie… teigne. Quel nom plus qu'approprié !

Ils avancèrent donc dans le corridor, tournèrent à gauche puis parcoururent un autre corridor. Encore deux couloirs et ils furent à destination. Ils se tenaient maintenant devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Hermione la fit pivoter et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret que la statue dissimulait. Il leur fallut dix longues minutes pour atteindre la cave d'Honeyduck. Tout était silencieux. Ils lancèrent un sortilège de silence à la porte de la cave puis un autre au magasin dès qu'ils eurent ouvert cette porte. Ils sortirent du magasin avec un simple « _alohomora_ » et se retrouvèrent dans la rue déserte à cette heure tardive – ou matinale, allez savoir…

Dès qu'ils furent dehors et qu'ils eurent verrouillé la porte derrière eux, Lionel plongea la main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit trois balais réduits. D'un coup de baguette, il leur rendit leur taille initiale et tous trois s'envolèrent sans un dernier regard pour l'école.

Ils volèrent toute la nuit avant d'arriver chez Hermione, dans une banlieue calme et éloignée de la capitale. Le silence régnait lorsqu'ils atterrirent et ils s'étaient interdit de parler avant d'être au chaud chez la brune. Cette dernière sortit ses clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte qui gardait l'immeuble. Elle les conduisit dans l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder aux trois différents étages et les mena jusqu'à la dernière marche. Elle ouvrit une autre porte, sans avoir besoin de clé puis les fit tourner à l'angle d'un très court couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte blindée. Elle lança plusieurs sorts de détection sur la porte avant de la déverrouiller et de les faire entrer à sa suite. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et lança de nouveau une flopée de sorts en leur intimant le silence. Il faisait noir et aucune lumière ne filtrait dans l'appartement qu'on devinait grand. Soudainement, Hermione alluma la lumière.

Li : Enfin ! Si tu pouvais fermer la bouche Drago, ce serait bien.

En effet, Drago avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur en découvrant l'appartement. Il n'y avait pas d'entrée à proprement parler, c'était une immense salle blanche haute de plafond. Ils étaient toujours devant la porte. En face d'eux s'étendait une baie vitrée de dix mètres de long sur cinq de haut et, entre eux et cette baie, il y avait un arsenal de canapés, une télé dernier cri flambant neuve sur immense tapis typiquement népalais. A leur droite se trouvait une cuisine ouverte tout aussi dernier cri que le téléviseur, à leur gauche, des rayonnages immenses. C'est là qu'elle les conduisit. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs étagères qui devaient bien faire trois mètre de long sur autant en hauteur et débouchèrent sur un escalier hélicoïdal en fer qui menait à un étage. Ils montèrent et Hermione leur montra leurs chambres. La sienne était au bout du côté gauche de l'escalier, celle de Lionel en face de la sienne, du côté droit de l'escalier et celle de Drago en face de l'escalier.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans le salon, cette fois, installés sur les canapés.

He : Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère, je n'ai pas le choix.

Li : Mais elle est en Australie !

He : Justement, j'irais en Australie pendant que vous irez au manoir Malefoy et que Drago me mettra au courant de la situation.

Dr : C'est de la folie Hermione, ils vont le tuer ! Tu ne les connais pas, ils sont prêts à tout pour…

Li : Ils ne me tueront pas.

Dr : Qu'est-ce qui les en empêcherait ?

Li : Le fait que je sache où est Harry Potter et surtout ce qu'il cherche à faire pour détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. Donc, s'ils me tuent, ils n'auront pas ces informations de première importance et cela leur retombera dessus.

He : C'est ingénieux. Je me débrouillerais pour vous rejoindre là-bas.

Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux d'Hermione en lançant un regard de dégout profond aux deux garçons. Le lendemain, Hermione prenait ses billets d'avion pour l'Australie avec une escale à Bangkok. Elle avait 26 heures de vol et repartait le lendemain de son arrivée avec ses deux parents. Cette nuit-là, Drago rejoignit Hermione dans son lit et lui fit part de tous ses doutes – à commencer par celui de la perdre. Et, comme pour lui prouver son amour et, surtout, pour le rassurer, la brune lui fit l'amour. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago était seul dans le grand lit double à baldaquin d'Hermione. Il se leva et descendit. Lionel était déjà debout et regardait la télévision. Lorsqu'il aperçut Drago, il se leva et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait pour le petit-déjeuner.

Dr : Un café et un croissant.

Li : C'est tout ?

Dr : C'est suffisant.

Lionel ne dit plus rien et prépara le repas de Drago en chantonnant.

Dr : Comment peux-tu chanter dans un moment pareil ?

Li : J'ai une confiance totale en Hermione. Je sais qu'elle va atteindre son objectif.

Dr : Elle part à des milliers de kilomètres toute seule alors que toute une tripotée de mangemorts sont dehors et veulent l'attraper et toi, tu chantonnes ! Ca ne te fait donc rien de la savoir exposée au danger ? De ne pas savoir si tu vas la revoir vivante ?

Li : Elle n'est pas assez bête pour transplaner et, de toute façon, elle sera là après demain. Donc, pas la peine de s'en faire !

Drago soupira d'exaspération.

La journée se déroula sans encombre. Lionel apprit à Drago à jouer à la console. Le lendemain, ils récapitulèrent leur plan pour la énième fois puis attendirent en silence l'heure qu'ils avaient fixée pour leur départ.

Dr : On y va.

Li : Ok. Croisons les doigts.

Dr : La chance…

Li : n'a rien à voir là-dedans, je sais.

Drago se tut et ils sortirent de l'appartement en silence. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Drago jeta le sort du saucisson à Lionel et le mit sur son balai. Ils s'envolèrent. Ils volèrent pendant deux longues heures avant d'apercevoir le manoir Malefoy. Drago se posa devant le portail et réduisit le balai avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Il souleva Lionel et le mit sur ses épaules avant de passer le portail en montrant sa marque. Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit la lourde porte derrière laquelle l'attendait une flopée de mangemorts baguettes levées, prêts au combat.

Lu : Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Dr : Je vous amène quelqu'un qui pourrait nous être utile. Il faut que je voie le maître dans les plus brefs délais.

Vo : Que me veux-tu Drago ?

L'interpelé s'agenouilla et baissa la tête après avoir balancé Lionel au sol.

Dr : Maître, je vous amène le cousin de la sang-de-bourbe. Il sait ce que cherche Potter et connaît le moindre de ses agissements. Il connaît aussi la position exacte de chacun des membres de l'ordre du phénix.

Voldemort se pencha sur Lionel.

Vo : Est-ce vrai jeune homme ?

Lionel lui lança un regard noir et lui cracha au visage sous les regards interloqués des mangemorts présents.

Vo : C'est qu'il a un fort tempérament ce gamin. _Endoloris !_

Lionel se tordit de douleur en criant. Drago voulut tout arrêter mais les ordres de Lionel étaient clairs. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne devait pas intervenir. S'il venait à mourir, Drago ne devait rien faire, il devait même s'en réjouir. Rien ne devait laisser penser qu'ils avaient un plan.

Na : Drago !

Drago releva la tête vers sa mère qui accourrait vers lui.

Dr : Mère.

Na : Drago, mon enfant, comment vas-tu ? Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! J'ai eu tellement peur lorsque Severus m'a dit que tu avais disparu de Poudlard ! Et la sang-de-bourbe ? Il m'a dit que tu avais disparu en même temps qu'elle.

Vo : Je suis sur que Drago se fera un honneur de nous expliquer tout ceci lors d'une réunion Narcissa.

Na : Pardon maître, je suis désolée maître.

Vo : C'est vrai que le retour d'un enfant est un événement heureux Narcissa, mais n'abuse pas de ma gentillesse.

Li : Gentillesse ? La blague ! Comment une chose comme vous peut parler de gentillesse ? Regarde-toi, tu n'es même pas humain ! Pas étonnant que tu n'ais pas d'enfants ! Quelle femme voudrait de toi ? Il faudrait la payer et lui offrir l'univers pour qu'elle accepte de poser son regard sur toi !

Be : Tait-toi misérable imbécile ! On n'insulte pas le maître des ténèbres impunément !

Vo : Laisse-le parler Bellatrix, ce qu'il dit ne m'atteint pas. Ce n'est qu'un misérable vers de terre qui rampera devant moi dans peu de temps. S'il n'est pas mort.

Li : Et je ne mourrais pas face de serpent, parce que tu ne me tueras pas lorsque tu auras écouté ce que j'ai à te dire. A moins que tu ne sois totalement stupide, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas.

Be : Arrête de l'insulter !

Vo : Tout doux ma Bella, tout doux. Ce misérable ver de terre ne peut pas nous nuire.

Li : Ah bon ? En fait, tu es réellement stupide. Tu n'as même pas assez d'imagination pour me trouver un autre surnom que ver de terre ! Quel manque de tact ! C'est comme ça qu'on accueil les invités chez les mangemorts ?

Vo : Tu parles, tu parles, mais cela ne durera pas.

Li : Pauvre petit Voldy-chou ! Tu as perdu ta répartie légendairement nulle ? Que dirait Léanore si elle te voyait ?

L'action fut rapide. Le maitre des ténèbres abattit son poing à côté du visage de Lionel en se penchant sur lui, le visage déformé par la fureur.

Vo : Ne prononce plus _jamais _ ce nom devant moi.

Li : Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me torturer ? Tu vas nier son existence ? Ou celle de…

Vo : _Endoloris !_

Pa : Miaou !

Pendant que Lionel se tordait à nouveau de douleur, Voldemort se tourna vers la source de ce son si déplaisant et découvrit…

Dr : Pattenrond ?

Vo : Tu connais ce chat Drago ?

Dr : Oui maître, c'est le chat de Granger.

Vo : Et que fait-il ici ?

Dr : Il a du nous suivre maître. Je ne vois pas comment, mais il a réussi à nous suivre.

Vo : Le problème n'est pas de savoir comment il a pu vous suivre mais plutôt comment il a réussi à entrer.

Dr : Je… ne sais pas maître. Je…

Vo : Suffit. Il servira de repas à Nagini. Ou ce sera l'espèce de ver allongé à terre. Peut-être les deux.

Li : Va te faire foutre sale serpent ! Je ne servirais pas de déjeuné à quelque animal que ce soit. Et encore moins à ton espèce d'Horcruxe vivant !

Vo : Silence ! Emmenez-le au cachot. Mais laissez-moi le privilège de la torture. Ce gamin m'exaspère au plus haut point, j'en fais mon affaire. Drago, vient avec moi. Et attrape ce maudit chat.

Le chat en question feula lorsque Drago le saisit mais ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Il suivit donc son maitre jusque dans la bibliothèque familiale où ils pénétrèrent. Voldemort s'assit et proposa à Drago d'en faire de même.

Vo : Raconte-moi ce que ce garçon insultant et sans éducation fait ici.

Dr : C'est le cousin de Granger. Ils avaient prévu de s'enfuir du château pour aller rejoindre Saint Potter dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes, sauf que j'ai réussi à intercepter leurs hiboux et j'ai écouté leurs conversations. Etant préfet-en-chef, je partage des appartements avec la sang-de-bourbe, bien que cela me répugne au plus haut point. Ménard – car tel est son nom – passait énormément de temps avec Granger dans nos appartements, ce qui me laissait le loisir d'écouter leurs conversations ou de les enregistrer magiquement pour les écouter plus tard. Ainsi, j'ai appris qu'ils aidaient Potter dans la recherche de vos Horcruxes et qu'ils allaient le rejoindre pour l'aider à les détruire. Pour cela, il leur fallait sortir du château – ce qui était impossible avec Rogue, Carrow et Carrow, et les autres. Ils ont donc prit un passage secret rendant à pré-au-lard et je les ai suivit pendant deux jours. Dès que j'ai pu les approcher d'assez près pour ne pas me faire voir et leur lancer un sort, j'ai stupéfixé Ménard et j'allais m'en prendre à Granger mais elle est partie sur un balais, laissant derrière elle son cousin. Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu sa trace Maitre. J'aurais du la stupéfixer en premier. Je suis profondément désolé.

Mais déjà le maitre des ténèbres ne l'écoutait plus. Le chat sauta des genoux de Drago pour atterrir sur ceux de Voldemort. Machinalement, le maitre des ténèbres enfonça ses longs doigts dans la fourrure du chat et le caressa sans cesser de réfléchir. Drago resta stupéfait.

Vo : Tu as bien agi Drago. C'est vrai que tu aurais du stupéfixé la sang-de-bourbe en premier, mais ce Ménard peut nous servir. Dans quelle Maison était-il ?

Dr : A Serdaigle Maitre.

Vo : De mieux en mieux.

Il se replongea dans ses pensées quelques instants.

Vo : Tu peux rejoindre tes parents Drago. Venez tous les trois manger à ma table ce soir, j'ai un plan pour vous.

Dr : Bien Maitre. Merci Maitre.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Dr : Maitre ?

Vo : Oui Drago ?

Dr : Pour le chat…

Vo : Qu'importe, fait-en ce que tu veux.

Dr : Excusez-moi maitre, mais il est sur vos genoux.

Vo : Dans ce cas, laisse-le y.

Dr : Bien maitre.

Il sortit. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, il s'y adossa et soupira un grand coup avant de s'adresser à lui-même.

Dr : Et bien mon gars, t'es pas dans la merde…

Be : Ca s'est bien passé Drago ?

L'interpellé releva la tête et se rendit enfin compte que la majorité des mangemorts attendait devant la porte.

Dr : Je ne sais pas.

Be : Combien ?

Dr : Hein ?

Be : Combien de doloris as-tu reçu ?

Dr : Aucun.

Lu : Vraiment ?

Dr : Père, mère, il nous invite à se joindre à lui pour le diner.

Vo : Lucius !

L'interpelé sursauta, échangea un regard inquiet avec sa femme et pénétra dans la bibliothèque.

Vo : Partez, vous autres, je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir ici !

Le reste des mangemorts présents partit sans demander son reste. Seuls restèrent Drago et sa mère. Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras.

Na : J'étais si inquiète Drago, si inquiète ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas faim au moins ?

Dr : Ca va mère, je suis juste fatigué.

Na : Bien. Dans ce cas, je te reverrais ce soir pour le dîner. Repose-toi, tu ne dois apparaître sous ton meilleur jour pour le maitre.

Elle l'embrassa et partit, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir. Il prit la direction de sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormi presqu'aussitôt.

Il fut réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte. Il se redressa sur son lit et constata que la nuit était tombée. Il alluma les lumières et permit au malotru d'entrer.

Lu : Drago, nous avons rendez-vous avec le maitre dans une demi-heure, soit prêt.

Dr : Bien père.

Lu : Et enlève-moi ces trace de draps de ton visage, c'est franchement disgracieux. Ne fait pas attendre le maitre.

Dr : Bien père.

Lucius sortit et Drago se leva. Il se doucha puis s'habilla et se coiffa avant de rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient devant la salle à manger. Ils entrèrent lorsque Voldemort les y pria et attendirent son assentiment pour s'asseoir.

Vo : Drago, installe-toi à ma droite. Lucius, Narcissa, installez-vous où vous voulez. Vous êtes chez vous.

Lu : Bien maitre.

Drago s'assit donc à la droite du seigneur des ténèbres tandis que ses parents s'installaient face à lui en laissant une chaise libre entre eux et leur seigneur. Le repas débuta dans le silence le plus total et le plus angoissant que Drago n'ait jamais eu à supporter. Il fut brisé par des éclats de voix provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelqu'un demandait à passer et les mangemorts l'en empêchait – ou du moins, tentaient de l'en empêcher. Voldemort interpella Pettigrew et lui demanda d'aller voir ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il partit donc et revint vite, affolé.

Pe : Maitre, je crois que nous avons un problème.

Vo : Tu _crois _?

Pe : C'est la sang de bourbe maitre, l'amie de Potter. Elle demande à s'entretenir avec vous.

Vo : Et bien, faites-la patienter comme il se doit.

Pe : C'est ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire maitre. Sans résultat. Ils n'arrivent pas à la neutraliser et elle devient plus que dangereuse. Bellatrix a du être emportée de toute urgence dans une autre pièce après avoir reçu un sort qui nous est inconnu.

A ces mots, le maitre des ténèbres devint livide (si c'est possible !). Il se leva et sortit de la pièce en trombe, suivit par les Malefoy.

Il fendit le cercle de mangemorts qui s'était formé autour d'Hermione.

He : Et bien ? C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? Et vous comptez asservir le monde sorcier comme ça ? Bande d'incapables ! Allez, battez-vous !

Vo : Que se passe-t-il ici ? Et qui es-tu ?

_He :_ _Je suis Hermione Jane Jedusor._

_Vo : Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu n'es pas avec Saint Potter ? Où est-il d'ailleurs celui-là ?_

_He : Vous pensez que j'allais vous le dire père ?_

_Vo : Père ? J'espère que ce n'est pas à moi que tu parles parce que…_

_He : Non, je parle au mur !_

_Vo : Arrête donc de… !_

_He : De quoi ?_

_Vo : De te payer ma tête petite sotte !_

_He : Oulà ! Attention, Voldy est en colère !_

_Vo : Ne te paye pas ma tête !_

_He : Tu ne veux pas changer de disque ? Parce que celui-là devient franchement vieux !_

_Vo : De quel droit… Comment es-tu entrée ici au juste ?_

_He : Il faut croire que le sang de ce cher Salazar Serpentard fait des miracles !_

_Vo : Que veux-tu dire ?_

_He : Je veux dire que le sang de Salazar Serpentard coule dans mes veines._

_Vo : C'est impossible ! _Je_ suis le dernier descendant de Serpentard !_

_He : Tu as donc oublié, Voldemort ?_

_Vo : Oublié quoi ?_

_He : Ta période de faiblesse…_

_Vo : Je ne suis pas faible !_

_He : Vraiment ? Alors comment expliques-tu que Tom ait réussi à prendre le contrôle pendant tant d'années sans que tu puisses réagir ? Ne partages donc tu pas ses souvenirs avec lui ?_

_Vo : Je me fiche de ce qu'à fait cet imbécile de Tom ! Ce boulet, cet incapable, ce…_

_He : Stop ! Je t'interdis d'insulter mon père !_

_Vo : De toute façon, il n'était qu'un imbécile ignare et trop optimiste ! _

_He : Tu mens ! C'est faux !_

_Vo : Pauvre petite cruche, c'est la pure vérité ! Il pensait pouvoir vivre heureux avec cette poufiasse, il pensait que j'avais abandonné la partie, mais ce n'était que pour mieux revenir, plus puissant encore. Comme je l'ai fait avec Potter._

_He : C'est ta propre débilité qui t'a fait perdre ton corps face à Harry, pas celle de mon père. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui rêve d'éternité mais qui n'arrivera jamais à rien parce que tu es bien trop naïf. _

_Vo : Tu recommence à m'insulter ? _

_He : Léanore, ma mère, m'a caché la vérité pendant dix-sept ans. Dix-sept longues années pendant lesquelles j'ai cru qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir magique. Dix-sept années où j'ai ignoré l'existence d'un frère, dix-sept ans pendant lesquels je découvrais des choses que je ne devais pas découvrir ! Je suis venue rétablir la vérité et retrouver mon père, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je me fiche de Voldemort, cet imbécile n'est pas mon père et je le détruirais, je veux seulement connaître mon père parce que je sais qu'il est vivant._

_Vo : C'est moi. Je suis là. Comment va Léanore ? Comment as-tu su ? Où est ton frère ?_

Un mangemort inconscient leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione.

Ma : _Avada Kedavra !_

Le sort de la mort ricocha sur une barrière invisible et se retourna vers son expéditeur, le tuant sur le coup.

_Vo : Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Viens._ Ceux qui s'en prennent à elle mourront dans l'instant. Elle est mon invitée. Allons-y, j'ai un repas à terminer.

Hermione, les Malefoy et le seigneur des ténèbres retournèrent donc dans la salle à manger. Les Malefoy reprirent leurs places initiales et le maitre des ténèbres invita Hermione à prendre la place laissée vacante à sa gauche. L'elfe de maison lui servit une assiette et Voldemort entama la discussion. En fourchelangue.

_Vo : Alors comme ça, Léanore est toujours en Angleterre ? _

_He : Oui, elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à quitter le pays. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler d'elle. _

_Vo : Que veux-tu ?_

_He : Reconstituer ton âme._

_Vo : Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_

_He : Je sais qu'il est possible de recoller une âme séparée. Il faut donc que je rassemble les Horcruxes dans lesquels Voldemort a séparé ton âme. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'être totalement libre de mes mouvements. _

_Vo : Le transplanage est régulé par le ministère et voler te prendrait énormément de temps. _

_He : Je partirais avec Drago. _

_Vo : Je…_

_He : Laisse-moi finir. L'Ordre du phénix a une marque. Une marque invisible mais une marque quand même. Elle leur permet de savoir exactement où sont chacun de leurs membres en temps réel. J'ai cru comprendre que la marque de Voldemort fonctionnait de la même manière, sauf qu'elle lui permet aussi de les appeler. _

_Vo : Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la quête des Horcruxes ?_

_He : Je te l'ai dit, j'emmène Drago et Lionel avec moi. Je vais essayer de retrouver mon frère et les Horcruxes. Mais il ne faudra pas que l'un d'eux disparaisse malencontreusement lors de notre quête. _

_Vo : Tu voudrais que…_

_He : Pas l'enlever, juste la transférer. Tu penses que c'est possible ?_

_Vo : Je le crois, oui, mais il va falloir que je fasse des recherches. Cette marque a été le fruit de trois années de recherches et je ne peux rien te garantir. Je crois même qu'elle est indélébile._

_He : La marque, peut-être, mais ses effets ?_

_Vo : Je chercherais. Et qui est ce Lionel ?_

_He : Le garçon qui est arrivé avec Drago._

_Vo : Mais…_

_He : Je sais, c'était prévu. Nous ne pouvions pas arriver tous les trois en même temps. _

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ C'est finit pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Par contre, je n'ai pas commencé à taper la suite, donc… Vous allez devoir attendre désolée !

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ou il n'y aura pas de suite** (allez, 10 minimum ! Mais ce n'est pas la peine pour ne pas en mettre !)

Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu,

C U next time,

Lilith Y.


	8. tout s'accélère et va très, très vite

Hey hey hey ! Salut, tout le monde ! Je vais commencer par rappeler qu'il est formellement _**INTERDIT **_de frapper l'auteure !

Ensuite, l'auteure présente à tous ses plus plates excuses pour cette looooooongue absence !

Ensuite, elle remercie tous les revieweurs ! (et leur fait d'énormes bisous !)

Et ensuite, elle demande aux gens qui mettent en alerte une histoire, d'au moins expliquer pourquoi, ce serait sympa !

Maintenant que ceci est dit, laissez-moi vous expliquer deux ou trois petites choses à propos de l'histoire :

Premièrement, Lionel est bien à Poufsouffle.

Secondement, Tom et Voldemort sont bien DEUX PERSONNES DISTINCTES sauf qu'elles habitent le même corps. Et il peut arriver que certains souvenirs de l'un soient transmis à l'autre et inversement.

Troisièmement, toujours à propos de Tom et Voldemort, si Voldemort passe en « mode Tom » c'est parce qu'Hermione a prononcé le nom de sa mère. Et comme il est très amoureux, bah il a réagit et il a « viré » Voldemort pour prendre sa place.

Voilà! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_He : Je sais, c'était prévu. Nous ne pouvions pas arriver tous les trois en même temps. _

_Vo : Je crains de ne pas pouvoir le libérer, autrement les mangemorts se douteront de quelque chose et cela contrarierait tout ce que nous avons prévu. Je vais faire des recherches pour la marque. Sais-tu seulement où trouver ton frère ?_

_He : Ma mère doit le savoir._

_Vo : Ou pas. Lui as-tu posé la question ?_

_He : Oui, mais elle n'a pas répondu._

_Vo : C'est qu'elle ne sait pas. _

_He : Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas comment faire pour savoir où il est._

_Vo : Il y a un rituel… Mais c'est risqué et je ne tiens pas à te voir mourir, donc on oublie. _

_He : Il faut que je sache où il est._

_Vo : Et pourquoi ?_

_He : Parce que je veux connaître la vérité !_

Voldemort – enfin Tom – soupira.

_Vo : Ecoute, personne ne sait où il est, le chercher serait une perte de temps. Et il te faudrait son nom complet pour le retrouver avec le rituel dont je t'ai parlé, mais encore une fois, ce rituel mettrait ta vie en danger. _

_He : Tu me demandes d'abandonner mon frère ?_

_Vo : Cela me plait autant qu'à toi, crois-moi, mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions le retrouver sans son nom complet !_

_He : Parce que tu ne le connais pas ?_

_Vo : Voldemort le connais, c'est lui qui le lui a donné, et il a jeté un sort à ce nom. _

_He : Quel sort ?_

_Vo : Je n'en sais rien. Je sais seulement qu'il s'appelle Ulrick Jedusor, mais j'ignore son deuxième prénom. _

_He : C'est vraiment désespéré ?_

_Vo : Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire. Le seul moyen de le revoir c'est que ce soit lui qui nous retrouve. Autrement nos chances de le retrouver sont nulles._

_He : Dans ce cas, j'aurais fait tout cela pour rien._

_Vo : Non, c'est faux._

Narcissa interrompit leur conversation sans le savoir.

Na : Maitre, doit-on préparer une chambre pour la sang… Votre invitée ?

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard plus qu'explicite qui n'échappa pas à Tom.

Vo : Je crois qu'elle sait déjà où dormir.

Lu : Vraiment ?

Lucius regardait Hermione qui regardait Tom qui regardait Drago qui regardait son père. Et Narcissa les regardait tous alternativement, anxieuse.

Vo : Je crois que Drago se fera un plaisir de l'accueillir dans sa chambre… Ou dans ses draps, allez savoir…

La colère faisait trembler sa voix, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Hermione décida d'intervenir.

He : Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.

Lu : Ne tutoyez pas le maître des ténèbres !

_Vo : Je t'interdis d'aller dormir avec lui._

_He : Et de quel droit ?_

_Vo : Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, ça pourrait mal finir._

_He : J'allais te le dire._

_Vo : Tu ne dormiras pas dans sa chambre, un point c'est tout._

_He : Je suis majeure, tu n'as donc aucun droit sur moi !_

_Vo : Tu es peut-être majeure, mais tu restes ma fille, j'ai donc encore des droits sur toi ! Dont celui de ne pas te laisser te faire engrosser par le premier venu !_

_He : Il ne m'engrossera pas, soit-en certain._

_Vo : Parce que tu penses que je ne le connais pas ? Il est déjà fiancé, pour ta gouverne. _

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers un Drago qui ne comprenait rien.

He : C'est vrai ?

Dr : De quoi ?

He : Que tu es fiancé.

Lu : C'est vrai.

Dr : C'est faux.

Na : Drago, s'il te plait…

Dr : Non ! Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être fiancé à cette… Chose, ce… pékinois, cette sangsue de Pansy ! Arrêtez de décider pour moi et laissez-moi vivre ma vie !

Lu : Drago, arrête-toi immédiatement ! Tu _vas_ épouser Pansy Parkinson, que cela te plaise ou non !

Na : Lucius, s'il te plait…

Dr : Il en est hors de question ! J'épouserai qui je déciderai d'épouser et nulle autre !

Lu : Dans ce cas, dis-moi qui !

Dr : C'est Hermione que j'épouserai, pas Pansy. Vous pouvez m'en vouloir, me déshériter si vous le voulez, mais je l'épouserai, que cela vous plaise ou non.

Lucius devint rouge de colère et une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans les yeux de Drago et Narcissa.

Lu : Tu épouseras Pansy Parkinson, sous impérium s'il le faut, mais tu le feras. Fin de la discussion.

Dr : Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Pansy et moi avons un accord. Elle veut épouser Blaise et il veut l'épouser, et je n'ai aucune attirance pour elle. Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème. De toute façon, si tu refuses et que cela nous mène quand même jusqu'à l'hôtel Pansy et moi, je dirai non lorsque l'on me demandera si je la veux pour femme. C'est tout.

Lu : je crois que tu ne comprends pas Drago. Vos avis n'ont aucun rapport dans cette union. Vous vous marierez. Un point c'est tout.

To : Tu obligerais ton fils à se marier à une femme qu'il n'aime pas Lucius ?

Lu : C'est ce qui a été décidé depuis sa naissance.

To : Donc, tu as décidé dès sa naissance avec qui il allait se marier ?

Lu : C'est exact maître. Et il n'a pas son mot à dire.

Dr : C'est _ma_ vie, et tu n'as aucun droit dessus. Je suis seul maitre de ma vie.

Lu : Tiendras-tu toujours le même discours lorsque tu te retrouveras à la rue, sans le sous ? Seul ?

Dr : Oui, parce que j'aurais choisis ma vie et que j'en serai enfin le seul maitre.

To : Drago a raison Lucius, tu devrais le laisser faire ses propres choix.

Lu : Mais, maitre…

He : Alors c'est valable pour Drago mais pas pour moi ? Lui a le droit de choisir sa vie alors que toi, tu m'imposes tes choix ?

Lu : Ne le tutoyez pas, insolente !

To : je ne t'impose pas mes choix, je te protège ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ? Marie-toi avec lui si et seulement si tu es certaine qu'il te rendra heureux, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, mais, par pitié, laisse-toi le temps d'y réfléchir et d'être sure de ton choix !

He : A la bonne heure ! Dans ce cas, il peut m'engrosser puisque nous allons nous marier.

To : Ca, c'est hors de question. Je refuse que tu aies un enfant.

He : Vraiment ? Pourtant cela risque fort d'arriver. Tôt ou tard.

To : Tard alors.

Dr : De toute façon, aucun de vous n'a le droit d'en décider pour nous.

Lu : Tu ne te marieras pas à une sang-de-bourbe !

Tom – ou Voldemort, c'est comme vous préférez – sortit presque instantanément sa baguette et le pointa sur Lucius Malefoy.

To : Ne t'avises plus _jamais_ de traiter ma fille de sang de bourbe !

Lu : Votre… Fille ?

To : Oui Lucius, ma fille, la chaire de ma chaire. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

Lu/ Non, non, Maitre. C'est juste que…

To : Que _quoi_ Lucius ?

Lu : Je… Je ne savais pas. Je suis profondément désolé Maitre.

To : J'espère bien que tu es désolé Lucius. Tu as même grand intérêt à être désolé.

Tom rangea sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe en lançant un regard meurtrier à Lucius.

He : Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que vous n'avez pas de chambre à préparer puisque je dormirai avec Drago.

To : Je t'enfermerai dans les cachots s'il le faut, mais tu ne partageras pas ses draps !

He : Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! De toute façon, nous avons déjà couché ensemble. Tu veux savoir combien de fois peut-être ?

To : La ferme !

He : Ou où ?

To : La ferme !

He : Mes positions préférées peut-être ?

To : La ferme !

He : Ou les siennes ?

To : La ferme !

Il s'était levé et avait frappé du poing sur la table, renversant presque les assiettes.

He : Un problème peut-être père ?

To : Tu penses ?

_He : J'en ai tout comme l'impression _(NdA : Oulà, Mione, qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ?)

To : Oui, j'ai un problème, et il s'appelle Drago Malefoy. Je refuse que vous couchiez ensemble !

He : Vraiment ? Ca me fait une belle jambe, mais tu arrives malheureusement trop tard ! Tu aurais du me poser une ceinture de chasteté tient ! c'aurait peut-être été efficace… Encore que, à bien y réfléchir…

Le maitre des ténèbres – enfin son enveloppe charnelle, parce que, pour ce qui est de son esprit heu… il semblerait que ce ne soit pas lui… Bref ! – le maitre des ténèbres donc, se rassit calmement, imité par sa fille.

To : Soit, dors avec lui, couche avec lui si cela te chante, mais sache que tu n'as pas mon consentement. Vous avez ma bénédiction pour le mariage, mais pour ce qui arrivera avant, c'est tout le contraire. Ai-je été clair ?

He : On ne peut plus clair, père.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago et lui adressa un large sourire, qu'il lui rendit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

To : Drago, Hermione, vous m'accompagnerez dans la bibliothèque après le repas. Lucius, Narcissa, ne dites à personne qu'elle est ma fille, n'en parlez _jamais_, même pas à moi ou entre vous. Je ne veux _rien_ entendre à son sujet. Vous vous occuperez aussi du prisonnier qui est arrivé avec Drago. Et vous n'en parlerez pas plus. Ai-je été clair ?

Lu : Oui maitre.

To : Bien Lucius. Narcissa ?

Na : Parfaitement maitre.

To : Magnifique.

Le reste du repas se déroula calmement.

A la fin du repas, Hermione et Drago se rendirent dans la bibliothèque, accompagnés de Tom, tandis que Mr et Mme Malefoy allaient s'occuper de Lionel, resté dans les cachots.

Ils discutèrent longuement, dans la bibliothèque, puis les deux adolescents-mais-plus-tant-que-ça allèrent se coucher, éreintés. Ils s'endormirent bien vite dans le lit de Drago, n'ayant même plus la force de parler.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent leur journée à chercher dans les vieux grimoires un sort qui permettrait de retrouver le frère d'Hermione tandis que Tom en cherchait un qui lui permettrait de transférer les effets de la marque des ténèbres. Les deux préfets-en-chef en trouvèrent plusieurs mais ils demandaient beaucoup de temps et une longue expérience de la Magie Noire. A la fin de la journée, ils s'effondrèrent chacun dans un fauteuil et Pattenrond vint se lover sur les genoux d'Hermione.

Dr : On n'y arrivera jamais…

He : Mais si… c'est juste qu'on n'a pas assez de temps.

To : J'ai trouvé !

Tom avait crié. Ils accoururent après de lui et lurent par-dessus son épaule.

Dr : C'est…

To : Risqué, je sais. Mais c'est le seul qui existe.

He : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Faisons-le !

Dr : Mais…

To : Tu es comme ta mère toi. Une pure Gryffondor. Tu veux _vraiment_ le faire ?

He : Oui.

To : Très bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous trois dans un des cachots, Hermione dans un cercle, Drago dans un autre et Tom tenant sa baguette pointée sur le blond.

Sans oublier Pattenrond qui regardait la scène d'un œil critique.

To : Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

To : Alors, commençons.

Le rituel commença.

Il était long. Extrêmement long. Ils durent donner de leur sang et une mèche de cheveux. Puis la magie opéra et Drago sentit un lourd fardeau quitter son corps alors d'Hermione en sentait un apparaitre.

Ils étaient restés trois heures dans ce cachot froid et humide. Mais ils avaient réussi. La marque de Drago commençait déjà à s'estomper. Ils rendirent visite à Lionel puis montèrent, mangèrent rapidement puis allèrent se coucher, épuisés.

A son second réveil au Manoir Malefoy, Hermione se sentait mal. Presque… Malade. Comme si quelque chose avait subitement envahit son corps.

Dr : Tu vas bien ?

He : Je crois que… Je vais vomir.

Drago s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et lui caressa les cheveux.

Dr : Je chercherai seul aujourd'hui. Reste allongée.

Hermione se rendormit aussitôt et Drago mangea avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour son deuxième jour de recherches.

A midi, il posa violemment le livre qu'il tenait et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, las.

Dr : Ca ne sert à rien ce truc ! Comment peut-on avoir autant de bouquins inutiles ? Rah !

Pa : Miaou !

Drago se tourna vers le chat.

Dr : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Pattenrond ?

Pa : Miaou !

Dr : Tu veux que je te suive ?

Pa : Miaou !

Drago soupira, se leva et suivit le chat dans les rayonnages. Ils finirent par s'arrêter.

Dr : Et maintenant ?

Pattenrond miaula à nouveau en regardant les livres et Drago passa sa main sur les tranches parfaitement alignées. Lorsque le chat roux miaula de nouveau, Drago arrêta son ascension et bougea son doigt e droit à gauche, jusqu'à ce que Pattenrond miaule encore.

Dr : Tu veux que je lise ce livre ?

Pa : Miaou !

Dr : Punaise Drago, tu parles à un chat… M'enfin, tu n'as plus rien à perdre mon vieux. Alors, ce livre… _Malédictions et sorts qui font bien plus souffrir que le doloris. _

Il ouvrit le livre et parcourut le sommaire.

Dr : Malédictions… Bannissement… Transformation d'une partie du corps… D'un humain en plante… D'un humain en animal…

Pa : Miaou !

Drago se tourna vers le chat, les yeux écarquillés.

Dr : Tu veux dire que… Tu es humain ?

Pa : Miaou !

Dr : Tu serais Ulrick ?

Pa : Miaou !

Dr : Par les couilles de Merlin !

Il balança le livre sur une table et sortit de la bibliothèque en courant. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa chambre, il secoua Hermione qui était toujours allongée.

Dr : Hermione ! Hermione !

Elle se retourna vers lui, faible.

Dr : Hermione, ton frère… C'est Pattenrond !

La brune écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se lever mais elle retomba mollement sur le matelas.

He : Je crois que… Je ne peux pas me lever.

Dr : Je comprends. Reste allongée, je t'amène le livre et ton chat.

Il partit et revint suivit du chat avec ledit ouvrage et le tendit à Hermione qui avait réussit à se redresser et à s'adosser à la tête de lit.

Elle lut puis regarda le chat dans les yeux.

He : Donc, Pattenrond serait Ulrick ?

Pa : Miaou !

Hermione soupira.

He : Il faudrait en parler à mon père.

Dr : Je vais le chercher.

Drago sortit de nouveau et alla chercher le « maitre » sans plus de cérémonie. Tous deux arrivèrent au chevet d'Hermione cinq minutes plus tard.

To : Alors comme ça, Ulrick serait… Ton chat ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

To : Bon, et on fait quoi ?

He : On lui rend sa forme humaine puis on part à la recherche des Horcruxe.

To : Et comment lui rend-on sa forme humaine ?

He : Et bien, il est expliqué dans ce livre comment le transformer en animal. Il suffit de créer une contre-formule.

To : _Il suffit de…_ Mais bien sur. Tu te rends comptes qu'on ne sait pas si la personne qui lui a lancé ce sort a modifié la formule ? On ne sait même pas si c'est _cette_ formule qui a été utilisée !

Pa : Miaou !

To : Quoi ?

He : C'est cette formule qui a été utilisée ?

Pa : Miaou !

He : Et elle a été modifiée ?

Pa :…

He : Donc il suffit de trouver la contre-formule, c'est ça ?

Pa : Miaou !

He : Et bien, c'est partit !

To : Prend-le dans tes bras.

He : Pourquoi ?

To : Les jumeaux ont un lien particulier. Ca peut aider.

Pattenrond – enfin, Ulrick – vint s'asseoir sur les jambes ramenées en tailleur d'Hermione.

To : Maintenant…

Dr : Reste à trouver la contre-formule.

To : Exact. Alors… Voyons voir…

Dr : On pourrait la réciter à l'envers non ?

To : Ne jamais sous-estimer la puissance d'un sort, règle numéro un Drago !

Dr : Certes, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Tant qu'on n'aura pas essayé, on ne saura pas si ça marche ou pas.

To : Très bien, essaye. Mais s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit…

La menace, bien qu'informulée, était claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Drago eut un frisson d'appréhension mais commença sans attendre à réciter la formule à l'envers.

Il lui fallut dix longues minutes pour finir sans bafouiller.

Mais le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et le chat roux commença à se métamorphoser.

Trois minutes plus tard, un jeune homme brun, à la peau hâlée, aux cheveux longs et nu, était agenouillé sur le lit, toujours sur les jambes d'Hermione.

He : Qu'est-ce que…

Dr : Ca a marché !

To : Es-tu Ulrick Jedusor ?

Ul : Oui.

To : Trouve lui de quoi s'habiller Drago.

Dr : Quelle taille fais-tu ?

Ul : La même que la tienne je crois.

Drago sortit.

To : Quel âge as-tu ?

Ul : En quelle année sommes-nous ?

He : 2010.

Ul : J'ai donc 37 ans. Mais seul mon corps de chat a vieillit.

To : A quel âge as-tu été transformé ?

Ul : 17 ans.

He : Donc ton corps a toujours 17 ans ?

Ul : Oui.

To : Qui t'a transformé ?

Ul : Une sorcière.

He : Sans blague…

To : Explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves transformé en chat pendant 20 ans.

Ul : Et bien, j'aimais une sorcière. Seulement, je l'ai trompée et, pour me punir, elle m'a transformé en chat et condamné à rester avec elle jusqu'à sa mort. Lorsqu'elle est morte, je suis partit à la recherche de ma famille. Sachant que mes parents étaient des sorciers, je suis allé dans l'animalerie sur le chemin de traverse. Lorsque j'ai vu Hermione, j'ai su qu'elle était ma sœur alors j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle m'adopte. Et maintenant, me voilà.

To : Le sort n'était-il pas censé te faire oublier qui tu étais sous ta forme humaine ?

Ul : Si, mais comme Louise ne connaissait pas mon deuxième prénom, elle n'a pas pu l'utiliser, ce qui a affaiblit le sort et m'a permit de conserver mes souvenirs.

Le silence s'installa. Bientôt, Drago revint, tenant en mains de quoi habiller Ulrick. Ce dernier se leva, s'habilla et remercia le blond.

He : Nous devons partir maintenant. Il est urgent de retrouver les Horcruxe avant Harry.

Dr : Tu n'es pas capable de tenir debout.

Ul : Et je n'ai pas de baguette.

He : Je peux me lever. Pour ce qui est de ta baguette Ulrick… Retournons chez moi, ma mère… Enfin, notre mère doit bien avoir la sienne quelque part.

To : Suis-moi. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, soigne-toi. Appelez Rogue s'il le faut mais je veux que vous partiez ce soir. D'ailleurs, trouvez un moyen pour faire crois à une évasion. Et jetez autant d'«_oubliette_ » qu'il le faudra ! Je ne veux pas que Voldemort entende parler de vous.

Tom sortit, suivit par Ulrick. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

Dr : Tu penses pouvoir te lever ?

Hermione se leva, fit un pas et se serait écroulée face contre terre si Drago ne l'avait pas retenue.

He : Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à marcher…

Dr : Rallonge-toi. Je vais faire un tour du côté des livres de guérison, on va bien trouver un sort qui te permette de te lever.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Hermione ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Trente minutes plus tard, Drago la trouva allongée en travers du lit.

Il s'assit et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille – ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

He : Drago ? Tu as trouvé ?

Dr : Oui. Regarde.

Il lui tendit le livre épais qu'il tenait et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Elle le prit et lut.

He : Ca pourrait fonctionner. Essayons.

Elle enleva les draps qui la couvraient, dévoilant ses jambes et Drago pointa sa baguette sur ses membres immobiles. Puis il récita la formule et se tut un moment.

Dr : Tu penses que ça a fonctionné ?

He : Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien ressentit.

Elle se leva. Drago se tint à côté d'elle pour la rattraper en cas de chute.

Elle fit un pas.

Puis un deuxième.

Elle finit par faire le tour de la pièce d'abord prudemment puis en courant avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers Drago.

He : Ca a marché !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ulrick et Tom.

Ul : Je vois qu'on arrive au bon moment…

Tom tiqua alors que les deux préfets-en-chef se séparaient de surprise.

He : C'est… Enfin, je marche à nouveau. Drago à trouvé le sort.

Ulrick et Drago sourirent.

To : Et vous avez trouvé un plan d'évasion ou vous avez passé votre temps à autre chose ?

He : Drago vient juste de me quérir, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire autre chose.

To : Dépêchez-vous de trouver comment sortir. Je ne contiendrais pas éternellement Voldemort.

Il sortit.

He : Alors ? Tu as trouvé une baguette ?

Ul : Oui. J'ai une idée de plan pour nous faire sortir d'ici.

Dr : On t'écoute.

Ulrick leur expliqua leur plan puis, après avoir modifié quelques détails et préparer de quoi s'habiller, manger et se loger, ils le mirent à exécution

Drago alla trouver ses parents, Ulrick alla trouver Tom et Hermione prit leurs affaires puis se rendit dans les cachots.

Elle ouvrit la porte du cachot dans lequel se trouvait Lionel. Elle y entra discrètement.

He : Lionel ?

Li : Je suis ici.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui.

He : Tu vas bien ?

Li : Moi, ça va. Par contre, papy est dans un sale état.

He : Papy ?

Il désigna un coin sombre du cachot d'un mouvement de menton et Hermione aperçut enfin la masse qui dormait à même le sol. Elle s'approcha et le secoua pour le réveiller.

He : Mr Ollivander ?

Ol : Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

He : Je suis Hermione Granger.

Ol : Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici ?

He : Je suis venue chercher mon cousin. Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous emmenez aussi. Prenez ceci, ça vous guérira.

Elle lui tendit une fiole contenant une potion de guérison puis revint vers Lionel.

He : Je t'explique la situation. Nous avons retrouvé Ulrick et Drago et lui sont allés jeter des sorts d'oublis aux parents de Drago et à Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, nous devons nous échapper. Nous avons rendez-vous chez moi, demain matin. Allons-y.

Lionel se leva et la suivit hors du cachot. Tous deux souhaitèrent bonne chance au marchand de baguettes puis refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Ils montèrent l'escalier puis longèrent le couloir après s'être jeté un sort de dissimulation.

Sauf que le sort fut brisé et ils furent à découverts. Ils étaient au milieu des mangemorts – mangemorts qui ne tardèrent pas à réagir, malgré leur surprise, en leur lançant divers sorts tels que le _stupéfix_ et l'_endoloris_. Les deux cousins coururent en lançant eux aussi des sorts bien qu'à l'aveuglette par-dessus leur épaule, principalement de protection.

Ils réussirent enfin à sortir et coururent plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait dans l'espoir d'atteindre le portail avant que les mangemorts ne les rattrapent.

Pendant ce temps, Drago et Ulrick avaient jeté leurs sorts d'oublie à leurs parents et accoururent lorsqu'ils entendirent les sorts fuser.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous quatre sur le chemin qui menait au portail, courant et lançant divers sorts.

Il y eut une explosion alors qu'ils atteignaient le portail. Hermione et Ulrick se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté alors que Lionel et Drago se heurtèrent à un mur invisible.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent, étonnés.

Ils revinrent sur leur pas et Hermione prenait Drago par un bras pendant qu'Ulrick faisait de même avec Lionel. Ils se redressèrent et, alors qu'ils allaient s'enfuir de nouveau, s'aperçurent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus passer, les mangemorts ayant formé un arc de cercle autour d'eux. Ils échangèrent un regard affolé lorsqu'un mangemort leva sa baguette, menaçant…

* * *

Pfiou ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Dans ce chapitre, tout va très vite, j'espère que vous avez réussi à suivre !

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster de nouveau, mais sachez que je ne lâche rien !

Maintenant, si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager, héhé… Ce serait gentil !

Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard, et j'espère à bientôt dans cette fic ou une autre !

Bisous à tous !

Lilith Y.


	9. TRAVAUX !

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord,** merci **à celles/ceux qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent.

S'il vous plait, ne me tapez pas avant d'avoir lu ce qui suit.

**J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cette fiction est en ****PAUSE ****pour plusieurs raisons que voici :**

Premièrement, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps d'écrire depuis heu… Que j'ai posté le précédent chapitre.

Secondement : Je n'ai actuellement pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire mais cela devrait s'arranger d'ici la nouvelle année.

Troisièmement : J'essaie tant bien que mal de réécrire cette fic, lorsque j'ai le temps.

Voilà, vous savez tout !

Ensuite, je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une **bêta** pour cette fic, et mes autres fics qui sont toujours en travaux (une **Harry Potter**, une **Bleach** et une **-man**) donc, s'il y a des intéressez, faites-le moi savoir svp mais sachez d'avance que ça prendra beaucoup de temps entre chaque relecture.

Maintenant que vous savez tout, je, heu… Vais fuir lâchement dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à vos coups qui vont certainement pleuvoir. Par contre, inutile de me maudire, je le suis déjà (et oui ! vous arrivez déjà trop tard ! ^^)

Autre chose, ce message sera posté sur mes deux fics HP (un pari stupide et Destinée) donc, si vous avez l'impression de le relire, c'est que vous avez aussi lu l'autre fic !

Dernière chose : Non, la boite n'est pas finie, mais bon, vu que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ben… Le chapitre de noël concernant Drago, Blaise et Théo arrivera certainement… Pour noël. Voilà tout est dit.

Maintenant, je vous laisse, après moultes révérences d'excuses et toute mon affection (non, je ne dis pas ça pour que vous me tapiez moins !)

Au plus vite,

Lilith Y.


End file.
